


Tank Tales: Primo Victoria

by Trevelyia



Series: Tank Tales [1]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Gen, Panzer, Zeitreisen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trevelyia/pseuds/Trevelyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sabaton] Zeitreisen, eine Band auf Songtextsuche und jede Menge abstruses Zeug. Textauszug: Pär hatte sich einen großen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen, trug feste Stiefel und robuste Jeans. Jocke trug Turnschuhe und ein verblichenes Judas-Priest-T-Shirt. »Was hast'n du alles dabei?«, mit leichtem Argwohn im Blick begutachtete Jocke den prall gefüllten Rucksack, der beinahe so groß war wie Pär selbst. »Wasser, Essen, Schlafsack, Stifte, Notizbuch, Klamotten, ein zweites Paar Stiefel - ich muss auf alles vorbereitet sein«, Pär musterte im Gegenzug Jockes Erscheinung. »Was hast du mit?« Joakim steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. »Handy, Schlüssel und 'nen halben Müsliriegel. Ach ja, die hier auch, falls es kalt wird«, er deutete auf seine Lederjacke mit den Nieten an den Schultern. Pär nuschelte etwas, das sich nach »schäbiger Fetzen« anhörte. »Was hast du gesagt?« »Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen«, log der Bassist. »Ach, halt die Klappe.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Das hat man nun davon, wenn man eigentlich nie wieder Real Person schreiben wollte. In dieser ff wird es jede Menge abstrusen Scheiß geben und wahrscheinlich eine Menge OOC - wobei das ja immer so eine Sache bei Real Person ist. Auf jeden Fall kommen in dieser Geschichte ein zeitreisender Panzer, diverse Mitglieder von Sabaton vor und eine beachtliche Prise Beklopptheit vor. Garantiert nicht geben wird es Slash und zu viel Fluff. Im Grunde geht es darum, was wohl passieren würde, sollten die Mitglieder der Band die historischen Ereignisse ihrer Songs selbst miterleben - das das keine einfache Aufgabe ist und aus ff-Sicht eine Unmenge an Recherche bedeutet, ist mir durchaus bewusst. Ich versuche, alle Fakten krorrekt darzustellen, bin aber keine Historikerin. Auch kenne ich die Band nicht persönlich und gebe sie hier lediglich wieder, wie ich sie sehe. Solltet ihr Anmerkungen und/oder Korrekturen haben (sowohl zu den geschichtlichen Fakten als auch den Personen), so meldet mir dies bitte. Je nach Motivation wird es zu jedem Album eine eigene ff geben.  
>  Die liebe Sam hat mich auf die Idee hierzu gebracht und daher ist ihr diese ff auch gewidmet. (Pnoo!)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts außer der Beklopptheit und ein Teil der Idee. Ich kenne keinen der Jungs persönlich und weiß nicht, wie sie sich verhalten würden. Ihre Darstellungsweise in dieser ff entspricht lediglich meiner eigenen Empfindung, Vorstellung und Auffassung.  
>  Sonstiges: Betaleser habe ich keinen, auf Fehler weißt ihr mich bitte hin.  
> Auch ist mir bewusst, dass Jamie (Sims) weder Schwede ist, noch in Falun wohnt. Aber da er den Panzer unterm Schlagzeug gebaut hat, wollte ich ihn in diese ff mit einbeziehen.

# Primo Victoria

### Prolog

 _Omaha Beach, Normandie,_  
_Frankreich 1944_

Schweres Artilleriefeuer zerriss den wolkenverhangenen Tag, die Einschläge weitaus größerer Geschütze ließen den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern. Unweigerlich auf seine Orientierungslosigkeit folgende Panik ergriff Joakim. Hektisch sah er sich um, wusste weder, wo er war, noch wohin es Jamie verschlagen hatte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass sein Kumpel ihm in einem Anflug bösen Humors ein Ladung psychedelischer Schübe fordernder Drogen in sein Bier gemixt hatte, doch wenn dies eine Wahnvorstellung oder ein mieser Trip war, so wusste der Schwede Realität und Wahn nicht länger voneinander zu unterscheiden. Sand knirschte unter seinen schwarzen Turnschuhen, unsicher rannte er einige Meter vor, doch noch immer hatte er nicht auch nur den geringsten Schimmer, wo zum Teufel er eigentlich war. Vor ihm ragte ein Wall auf, ähnlich einem Deich, eines war zumindest sicher: Er befand sich nicht länger in Falun. Ob er überhaupt noch in Schweden war, konnte Joakim nicht sagen. 

»Jocke!«, Jamies Schrei wurde sogleich von einem weiteren, heftigen Einschlag verschluckt, »sieh dir das an!«  
Jamies braunes Haar wurde von einer stürmischen Bö erfasst, er selbst lag bäuchlings auf dem Wall und hielt den Kopf eingezogen.  
»Was zum Henker hast du mir in mein Bier gekippt?«, brüllte Joakim gegen eine neuerliche Salve von Gewehrschüssen an. Er hatte genug Kriegsfilme und Dokumentation gesehen, um dieses Geräusch einordnen zu können. Am Erschreckensten war die überzeugende Echtheit des Klangs der Schüsse. Jamie winkte ihn energisch zu sich, Joakim wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte und so eilte zu seinem Kumpel hinüber. Schreie mischten sich unter das dumpfe Krachen, ein schaler Geschmack lag ihm auf der Zunge. Was, wenn dies gar kein Drogentrip war?

»Guck!«, wies Jamie ihn an und wedelte hektisch mit der Hand, damit Joakim seinen Kopf über die Kuppe des Walls streckte. Jamies Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck beinahe wahnsinniger, überschwänglicher Freude, welcher Joakims Panik nicht sonderlich beruhigte. Doch der Anblick dessen, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Walls abspielte, ließ ihn endgültig an der Gesundheit seines Verstandes zweifeln, denn er wusste nun, wo er war. Oder besser - wann er war. Landungsboote manövrierten auf den Strand zu, erstreckten sich so weit das Auge reichte über den Atlantik. Tapfere Soldaten kämpften sich an Land, rannten auf den Wall zu, welcher mit verbissener Härte von den deutschen Truppen verteidigt wurde. Im Sekundentakt fielen die Engländer und Amerikaner dem Kugelhagel zum Opfer, ihre Schreie wurden zumeist vom dauernden Krachen des mechanischen Geräusches der modernen Kriegsführung übertönt. Dunkle Flecken zogen sich schmutzigen Schlieren gleich entlang der Uferküste, Joakim war froh, dass das Blut aus dieser Entfernung eher schwarz denn rot wirkte. Panzersperren aus Holz und Stahl ragten aus dem Wasser, dennoch war es den Alliierten gelungen, ihre Soldaten an Land zu bringen. Neue Soldaten entsprangen den Klappen der Landungsboote, wurden sogleich niedergemäht von den erbarmungslosen deutschen Stellungen. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen duckte sich Joakim dicht neben Jamie. 

»Wie zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?!«, zischte der Schwede, schaffte es nicht, jegliche Angst aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Es bedurfte lediglich einer einzigen verirrten Kugel und ihr Ausflug fand ein jähes, nur allzu tödliches Ende. Joakims Hirn weigerte sich strikt, näher über den Umstand nachzudenken, wie er vom Falun des Jahres 2004 ins Frankreich am Tage des D Day gelangen konnte. Auch ob des Massensterbens am Ufer wollte der Schwede vorerst nicht weiter nachgrübeln, stellte vorerst seine eigene Unversehrtheit an oberste Stelle. Gerade setzte Jamie zu einer Antwort an, da zerriss ein ohrenbetäubendes »Wumm« die Luft, der Boden vibrierte unter ihnen, Fetzen heraus gesprengter Erde prasselte auf sie nieder. Ohne zu denken schützen sie ihre Köpfe mit den Händen, Joakim spuckte einen Mund voll Gras und Sand aus. 

»Ich sagte doch, der Panzer ist 'ne Zeitmaschine«, Jamies Grinsen verblasste endlich, als der Schrei eines sterbenden Soldaten bis zu ihnen herauf drang. In einiger Entfernung ragte ein graues Ungetüm aus Beton auf, eine Geschützstellung der Deutschen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sich die Artillerie der Wehrmacht auf sie richtete? Ganz gleich, wie absurd die Behauptung seines Freundes war, vorerst musste Joakim ihm glauben - oder aber riskieren, dass sein Hirn im verzweifelten Versuch seine Anwesenheit im Frankreich des zwanzigsten Jahrhundert zu begreifen, zu einem Klumpen verschrumpelten Blumenkohls schrumpfte.  
»Kann er uns zurückbringen?!«, Verzweiflung mischte sich unter Joakims Worte, mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde kroch die Panik tiefer in seinen Körper, erfüllte sein Denken, drohte sein Handeln völlig zu bestimmen. Auch Jamie wirkte nun alles andere als glücklich, rasch krabbelten sie den Hang hinab, wagten es nicht, sich aufzurichten ehe sie am Fuße des Walls angekommen waren.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gestand er. Jocke starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch für einen Streit blieb keine Zeit.  
»Besser, wir finden ihn erst einmal!«  
Deutsches Stimmengewirr drang an ihre Ohren, Soldaten strömten aus dem Betonturm zu ihrer Rechten.  
»He Sie!«, brüllte einer von ihnen, »wo sind Ihre Waffen? Zurück auf ihre Posten!« Sein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, auch auf die Entfernung erkannte der Schwede den auf ihn gerichteten Lauf eines Sturmgewehres - vermutlich eine MP 38 oder MP 40.  
Jamie und Joakim rannten, so schnell sie ihre Beine zu tragen vermochten. Das Wort »Deserteure« folgte ihnen in ihrer kopflosen Flucht. Joakim war zu sehr in Panik und von Angst getrieben, als dass er sich über sein plötzlich aufwallendes Verständnis der deutschen Sprache wundern könnte.

»Dort vorn!« Ungefähr zweihundert Meter vor ihnen ragte Walther auf, glänzend stand er da, wirkte harmlos und ganz so, als würde er auf die beiden jungen Männer warten. Niemals zuvor legte Joakim zweihundert Meter in einer solch beeindruckenden Zeit zurück. Sein alter Sportlehrer wäre stolz auf ihn.  
»Und was jetzt?«, rief er, völlig fern der geringsten Ahnung, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Doch Jamie werkelte bereits geschäftig an den Hebeln und Knöpfen herum. Der Schlachtenlärm des D Day ebbte langsam ab und erneut überkam Joakim das Gefühl, sein Inneres würde sich nach Außen kehren wollen. Walther klapperte deutlich mehr als beim ersten - er wagte es kaum, das Wort auch nur zu denken, zu sehr klang es nach abstrusem Scheiß - Zeitsprung, ein leises, metallenes Kreischen erfüllte ihre Ohren. Stille senkte sich über den Innenraum der Panzernachbildung und Joakim tauschte einen Blick mit Jamie. Beinahe zaghaft öffnete Joakim die Einstiegsluke und spähte aus dem Panzer heraus. Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete ihn sogleich, trockene, heiße Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Als seine Augen sich halbwegs an das gleißende Licht gewöhnt hatten, erblickte der Schwede eine Landschaft, die sein Hirn beinahe erneut zur Kernschmelze brachten. Sand, Sand und noch mehr Sand. Eines war sicher, dies war auf keinen Fall Falun. Jamie wartete ungeduldig darauf, ebenfalls einen Blick auf ihre Umgebung werfen zu können.

»Nun ja«, ein schiefes Grinsen gemischt mit einer Spur Verzweiflung stahl sich auf Jamies Züge, »nun hast du was, worüber du schreiben kannst.«  
Joakim boxte ihm hart gegen die Schulter.

~**~

_Eine Stunde zuvor_

_Falun,_  
_Schweden 2004_

Lustlos nippte Joakim an seinem Bier, starrte auf den Krater des Bergwerkes hinab und versuchte, seinen trüben Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten. Mücken schwirrten um seinen Kopf, er verfluchte die Schwüle der letzten Tage und wünschte sich das so klischeehafte, nasskalte Sommerwetter eines gewöhnlichen, schwedischen Julis herbei. Zehn Gäste waren da gewesen. Zehn. Die Zahl schien hämisch vor seinem inneren Auge aufzuleuchten, er stellte sich vor, dass sie in comichafter Schadenfreude um seinen Kopf kreiste. Nein, das war nicht das Leben eines Rockstars, von dem er bereits seit Jahren träumte. Seine Band, Sabaton, war nicht schlecht, ihr Demo war bereits aufgenommen und der Elan seiner Truppe schien grenzenlos - nur kam niemand zu den Konzerten, noch zeigte eine Plattenfirma sonderliches Interesse an der Scheibe »Fist For Fight«. Frustration und Ärger stauten sich in dem jungen Schweden. So viel seines Herzblutes steckte er in die Musik, jede Form der Ablehnung glich einem neuerlichen Schlag ins Gesicht. Erneut nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. Es wurde kaum dunkel dieser Tage, die Sonne schien seins ständiger, stummer Begleiter. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu erkennen, Joakim zuckte sogar ein wenig zusammen, als sein Handy klingelte.

Jamies Name leuchtete auf dem Display, einen kurzen Augenblick lang spielte Joakim mit dem Gedanken, seinen Kumpel einfach zu ignorieren. Doch Jamie schien heute über eine besondere Ausdauer zu verfügen, beharrlich weiter dudelte die abgespeckte Klingetonvariante von »In the Army now« aus seinem Nokia. Entnervt drückte Joakim auf die Taste mit dem kleinen Hörer.

»Was?«  
»Jocke!«, dröhnte es für seinen Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunt aus dem Handy, »ich bin fertig mit eurem Bühnenbild! Das Ding ist der Knaller!« Dumpf erklang ein Schlag auf einen metallischen Untergrund. Joakim schwieg.  
»Du weißt, worum es geht, oder?«, fragte Jamie. Er sah die ungeduldige Miene des Anderen deutlich vor sich.  
»Äh...«, begann er, »nicht so wirklich.«  
Jamie seufzte entnervt am anderen Ende der Verbindung.  
»Der Panzer? Das Bühnenbild für Sabaton? Klingelt da irgendwas bei dir?«  
Nun, da Jamie es aussprach, wusste Joakim wieder, wovon die Rede war.  
»Du hast das Ding echt gebaut? War doch nur so 'ne Suffidee.«  
Vor Wochen, Monaten gar, saßen er, Pär, Jamie und Daniel, ihr Schlagzeuger, zusammen und tranken nach guter, alter schwedischer Tradition Bier bis zum Umfallen. Irgendwann meinte Pär, wie cool es doch wäre, wenn Sabaton ein wirklich krasses, aufwändiges Bühnenbild vorweisen konnte. Eines führte zum Anderen und schließlich stand der Vorschlag eines Panzers im Raum, auf dem hoch oben das Schlagzeug trohnen könnte. Nun schien es, als hätte Jamie diese aus Alkohol und männlichem Imponiergehabe geborene Idee tatsächlich umgesetzt.  
»Wie hast du das bezahlt?«, fragte er rasch, ehe Jamie Zeit hatte, zu antworten. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes, sein Budget war keinesfalls das, was er als gepolstertes Bankkonto bezeichnen würde, nicht ohne Grund wohnte er noch immer bei seinem Vater. Noch wusste er nicht, wie genau Jamie diese bekloppte Idee umgesetzt hatte, doch er dachte an einen riesigen Koloss aus Stahl und anderen Metallen.

»Hab ich mir von meinem Alten geborgt.« Hieß, Jamie war nachts in das Stahlwerk seines Vaters eingebrochen und hatte es geklaut. Sein Kumpel war über die Maßen begabt, schraubte für sein Leben gern kleine Roboter und andere Dinge zusammen. Der Nachteil eines solch geschäftigen Hirns war, dass Jamie, sobald er sich zu langweilen begann, auf die beklopptesten Ideen kam. Was ungefähr alle zwei Minuten der Fall war.  
»Soll ich vorbeikommen?«, fragte Jocke mit einem Seufzen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare. Ohnehin würde kein Weg daran vorbei führen, wenn Jamie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, brachte er seine merkwürdigen und leicht grenzdebilen Einfälle meist zu einem abstrusen Ende.  
»Ja. In zehn Minuten bei mir. Und bring Bier mit!«  
»Warum sind wir noch mal befreundet?«  
»Hör auf zu labern und beweg deinen Arsch her!«  
Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Bieres aus.

Seine unfreiwillige, beinahe mittellose Existenz brachte zudem die Schmach mit sich, über kein eigenes Auto zu verfügen, so musste er sich auf sein altes, klappriges Fahrrad schwingen und die vier Kilometer bis zu Jamies Haus strampeln. Immerhin konnte er sich auf diese Weise auch leicht angetrunken von einem Ort zum nächsten bewegen. Unterwegs hielt er rasch an einem Kiosk, kaufte für ein kleines Vermögen überteuertes Bier und machte sich auf zum Stadtrand, wo Jamie ein kleines Häuschen sein Eigen nennen durfte. Immerhin war sein Kumpel trotz seines reichen Vaters kein verzogenes Einzelkind und wann immer Joakim seines elterlichen Hauses überdrüssig wurde, wartete Jamies Ikea Sofa auf ihn - was wäre ein Schwede ohne dieses Klischee.  
Jamie erwartete ihn bereits in der geräumigen Garage und war ungeduldig wie ein Schuljunge, der es kaum erwarten konnte, seine Schultüte zu plündern und über die Süßigkeiten darin herzufallen. Nur, dass die Schultüte in diesem Fall ein zwei Tonnen schwerer, ziemlich authentisch wirkender Panzer war.  
»Du darfst mir ruhig danken«, Jamie grinste breit angesichts der beeindruckten Miene Joakims, »hat mich 'ne Menge Arbeit gekostet.«  
Er griff nach dem Bier, das Joakim mitgebracht hatte, öffnete zwei Flaschen und reichte seinem Kumpel eine davon.

»Kann man da reinklettern?«, fragte der Sänger und deutete auf die Einstiegsluke.  
»Klar«, Jamie stellte sein Bier ab und demonstrierte ihm eben dies, »er kann alles, was ein echter Panzer auch kann. Nun ja, nur schießen nicht.«  
Schlagartig aus seiner Lethargie und einem Anflug Selbstmitleids befreit bestaunte Joakim das Werk seines Kumpels, er war ehrlich beeindruckt. Zwar war er niemals in einem echten Panzer gewesen, doch der Innenraum des Gefährts sah ihm ebenfalls sehr originalgetreu aus.  
»Das ist Walther. Allein wegen diesem Ding werden euch die Leute die Bude einrennen«, gab Jamie von sich, er wirkte höchst zufrieden mit sich. Joakim nickte stumm, wenngleich er seine Zweifel, die stets an ihm nagten, nicht laut aussprach. Ein schickes Bühnenbild allein genügte nicht, um Erfolg zu haben. Dennoch, Jamie hatte sich sehr ins Zeug gelegt - vor allem, wenn man einmal bedachte, dass er streng genommen nicht einmal zu Sabaton gehörte. Aber da auch Joakim nur ein junger Mann war, der seinen Emotionen keinesfalls auf zu schmalzige Weise Ausdruck verleihen wollte, schlug er Jamie lediglich anerkennend auf die Schulter um ihm seinen Dank auszudrücken.  
»Was macht dieser Hebel dort?«, fragte er rasch, bevor doch noch etwas Peinliches seinen Mund verlassen konnte.  
»Der lässt dich durch Zeit und Raum reisen.«  
Joakim verdrehte die Augen.  
»Das kommt davon, wenn du britische Serien schaust«, murmelte der Schwede, wollte sich abwenden und den Panzer wieder verlassen, als Jamie an dem Hebel zog. Ein dumpfes Klappern setzte ein, Joakim verspürte ein vages Ziehen irgendwo in seiner Magengegend und ehe auch nur einen Muskel rühren konnte, wurde ihm kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen.

~**~

_6:th of June 1944_  
_Allies are turning the war_  
_Normandy state of anarchy_  
_Overlord_  
_Aiming for heaven though serving in hell_  
_Victory is ours their forces will fall_  
[Sabaton - Primo Victoria]


	2. Kapitel ett

### Kapitel ett

_In der Nähe von Bagdad, Irak_  
_Januar 1991_

Ein panisches, halb verzweifeltes Lachen drang aus Joakims Mund, so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht aufhören.  
«Du Scheißkerl», brachte er atemlos hervor - wenngleich die Beleidigung angesichts seines extremen Lachanfalls ziemlich an Nachdruck verlor, «schaff uns wieder nach Hause!»  
Nach wenigen Minuten war es brüllend heiß im Inneren des Panzer, Schweiß rann den beiden Schweden die Stirn hinab.  
«Nun ja», nuschelte Jamie ein wenig verlegen, «ich fürchte, wir werden eine Weile hier bleiben und warten müssen, bis der Fluxkompensator sich wieder aufgeladen hat.»  
Nur langsam brachte Joakim sich wieder unter Kontrolle.  
«Fluxkompensator?», fragte er, denn solange er sprach, musste er sich nicht mit der Unmöglichkeit der Situation auseinandersetzen. Dies war offensichtlich nicht mehr die Normandie, die deutschen Truppen waren verschwunden und auch das Krachen der Artillerie war verstummt. Noch immer hoffte ein kleiner Teil in ihm darauf, dies alles wäre doch ein krasser Drogentrip. Jocke fürchtete, die Wahrheit würde ihn um den Verstand bringen, sollte er denn überhaupt in der Lage sein, diese zu begreifen und sich ihr anschließend nicht strikt verweigern.  
«Wäre dir TARDIS lieber? Time and relative dimension in space? Oder wie wäre es mit TTT? Time travel tank?»  
«Und wie wäre es, wenn ich dir noch eine verpasse?», knurrte Joakim. Seiner Ansicht nach wirkte Jamie angesichts ihrer aktuellen Situation deutlich zu unbekümmert, jegliche Sorge verschwand binnen weniger Augenblicke vom Gesicht seines Kumpels.  
«Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde», statt sich Joakims aus Fassungslosigkeit entsprungenem Zorn zu widmen, wandet Jamie sich den Steuerelementen des TTT zu.

«Warte ab, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind», die Augen des Bühnenbildbastlers begannen unheilvoll zu leuchten, seine Stimme gewann einen verträumten Unterton hinzu, «ich könnte Millionen machen mit dieser Idee.»  
«Oder in der Klapse enden. Mal im Ernst Jamie, du darfst niemandem sagen, was das Ding hier kann - auch, wenn ich es noch immer nicht glauben will, wahrscheinlich haben wir echt 'ne Zeitreise gemacht. Nur, um dann fast von alliierten Querschlägern getötet oder von der Wehrmacht als Deserteure gefangen genommen zu werden. Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, wo wir jetzt gerade sind. Oder wann wir sind.... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade laut gesagt habe.» Wieder drohte eine Welle aus kalter, stechender Panik Joakim zu überrollen und ihn mit sich zu reißen. Jamie sah auf und endlich nahm auch sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck an.  
«Vermutlich würde das Militär das Ding beschlagnahmen und sonst was damit anstellen», erwiderte er und schien die Enttäuschung nicht aus seiner Stimme verdrängen zu können. Diese neuerliche, erschreckende Möglichkeit war Joakim noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Ihm wurde kalt, als er an all das Grauen dachte, welches diese von Jamie gebaute Zeitmaschine mit sich bringen könnte. Okay, selbst in seinen Gedanken klang das Wort «Zeitmaschine» völlig daneben. Wahrscheinlich würden Jamie und er sich in der Klapsmühle ein Zimmer teilen. Aber Joakim beabsichtigte nicht, auch nur irgendjemandem von diesem verrückten Trip zu erzählen.  
«Ist dir aufgefallen, wie gut wir die deutschen Soldaten verstanden haben? Mein Schuldeutsch ist mittlerweile ziemlich eingerostet, aber ich hatte kein Problem, sie zu verstehen.»  
Jamie nickte, als sei dies die natürlichste Sache der Welt und deutete auf einen kleinen, unscheinbaren grauen Kasten unterhalb des Hebels, welcher den TTT - Walther - zu seinen Zeitsprüngen veranlasste.

«Das ist ein Sprachkompensator. Er übersetzte für uns alle anderen Sprachen ins Schwedische. Wenn er so funktioniert, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dann klingen wir für andere Menschen so, wie sie es erwarten - hätten wir den Wunsch verspürt, uns näher mit den freundlichen Nazis aus der Nachbarschaft zu unterhalten, so hätte es für sie geklungen, als würden wir Deutsch sprechen.»  
«Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas, dass du nicht aus „Doctor Who“ geklaut hast?»  
Jamie zuckte mit den Achseln.  
«Nicht viel. Wobei du zugeben musst, dass ein Panzer deutlich besser kommt als 'ne olle Telefonzelle. Ich mein', das Ding ist blau. Blau!»  
Dann schüttelte er entrüstet den Kopf als sei Blau die unmännlichste Farbe der Welt. Kurz zuckte das Bild eines völlig pinken Panzers durch Jockes Gedanken, doch rasch vertrieb er derlei Unfug aus seinem Kopf.  
«Und wann bist du auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, unser Bühnenbild in eine», er zögerte, noch immer fürchtete er, allein das Aussprechen des Wortes würde sein Hirn einen Schritt weiter in Richtung Blumenkohl bringen, «Zeitmaschine umzuwandeln?»  
Wieder zuckte Jamie unverbindlich mit den Achseln.  
«Mir war langweilig.»  
Joakim rieb sich erschöpft die Augen und widerstand dem Drang, seine Stirn auf eine der Steuerkonsolen des Panzers knallen zu lassen.  
«Such dir 'nen Job», murmelte er leicht abwesend, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mittlerweile klebte sein T-Shirt klatschnass an seinem Oberkörper, auf äußerst unangenehme Weise rann der Schweiß seinen Nacken hinab.

«Wasser hast du nicht zufällig eingepackt?»  
Jamie schnaubte.  
«Was ist das hier, ein Pfadfinderausflug? Soll ich vielleicht noch Kekse einpacken? Oder so einen schicken Picknickkorb?»  
Trotz oder gerade ob der abstrusen Situation musste Joakim grinsen.  
«Du bist scheiße», sagte er dann, was von Männersprache in gewöhnliche Schwedisch übersetzt so viel bedeutete wie: Okay, du hast Mist gebaut, aber ich bin froh, dass ich nicht allein in dieser Scheiße stecke.  
«Und du ein dämlicher Idiot.» Ah, Jamie war dankbar, nicht allein aus dieser Nummer wieder herausfinden zu müssen. Schön zu hören.  
«Okay, wenn wir nichts zu trinken haben, würde ich vorschlagen, wir gucken uns ein wenig um, vielleicht gibt es ja einen Supermarkt oder so was.»  
«Und wenn wir mitten in der Sahara gelandet sind? Oder in einer fernen Zukunft, in der von der Menschheit nichts weiter übrig ist, als Staub und Sand?»  
Joakim warf Jamie einen halb strengen, halb panischen Blick zu.  
«Um deiner eigenen Unversehrtheit Willen hältst du jetzt besser die Klappe! Fahr uns lieber von hier weg.»

Während Jamie sich daran machte, den TTT in Bewegung zu setzen, streckte Jocke den Kopf aus der Luke und sah sich erneut um. Sengende Hitze und trockene Luft schlugen ihm ein weiteres Mal entgegen, nicht ein Windhauch drang an seine Haut. Ein Ruck durchlief Walther und dann nahm der gefakte Panzerkampfwagen erst ein wenig abgehackt, dann flüssiger, Fahrt auf. Gerade frage Joakim sich, ob der Panzer sich ebenfalls der Umgebung anpasste - andernfalls gäbe es einen gewaltigen Aufruhr, sollten sie etwa im Mittelalter gelandet sein und mit einem Panzer in die Dörfer einfallen - da zeichneten sich dunkle Umrisse am Horizont ab. Noch war es kaum mehr als ein sirrendes Flimmern unter der erbarmungslosen Wüstensonne, doch je näher der TTT sich durch den staubigen Sand unter den schweren Ketten pflügte, desto mehr nahm der Schatten den Umriss einer Stadt an. Doch ehe Joakim Einzelheiten im grellen Licht ausmachen konnte, erstarb plötzlich das dumpfe Geräusch der Kriegsmaschine unter ihm. Er kletterte zurück ins Innere.  
«Hast du ihn kaputt gemacht?», fragte er und musterte Jamie argwöhnisch. Sein Kumpel wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst.  
«Nein», erwiderte dieser ein wenig brüskiert, «aber ich hab nachgedacht - ja, manchmal tue ich das. Was, wenn wir uns erneut in einem Kriegsgebiet befinden? Sollten wir dann nicht ein wenig Vorsicht walten lassen? Ich meine, wer weiß schon, wo wir sind, es scheint mir nicht besonders klug, mit einem Panzer vorzufahren.»  
«Guter Einfall», er war froh, zumindest für den Moment die klügere Seite von Jamie zu Gesicht zu bekommen, «irgend 'ne Ahnung, ab wann der gute Walther wieder einsatzbereit ist? So langsam hab' ich echt Durst.»  
Zu seinem Bedauern schüttelte der Bühnenbastler den Kopf.  
«Wie gesagt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das mit dem Zeitreisen überhaupt kappt und bin ganz froh, nicht in den Einzelteilen von dem Ding hier zu stehen. Wer weiß schon, welche Kräfte auf das Metall wirken?»  
Joakim sah ihn schräg an. Jamie hatte gerade seiner eigenen Liste an Sorgen einen großen Punkt hinzugefügt.

«Vielleicht solltest du, schaffen wir es je wieder nach Schweden zurück, 'nen Monitor anbringen, der uns sagt, wann und wo wir sind», er schüttelte den Kopf ob der Absurdität seiner eigenen Worte. Jamie hingegen schien der Sarkasmus in der Aussage des Sängers entgangen zu sein.  
«Gute Idee», gab dieser schlicht zurück. Joakim schnaubte. Als ob er jemals wieder freiwillig einen Fuß in dieses Ding setzen würde.  
Als Jocke das nächste Mal den Kopf aus der Luke herausstreckte, was es finstere Nacht. Kälte kroch von allen Seiten heran, binnen weniger Augenblicke klebte sein Shirt klamm auf seiner Haut. Lichter brannten in einiger Entfernung in den Häusern, kleine, gelbe Quadrate in der Dunkelheit. Wüstennächte, so wusste Joakim aus nun ungefähr fünfminütiger Erfahrung, waren bitterkalt. Fröstelnd wollte er sich abwenden, um in das Innere des TTT zurück zu kehren, da erstrahlte die Welt für wenige Sekunden in einem hellen Rot und Gelb. Er wusste nicht genau, wie weit sie von der Stadt entfernt waren, doch bis zu ihnen drang das gewaltige Krachen einer enormen Explosion, Flammen tauchten die Wüste in ihr flackerndes Licht. Es bedurfte zwei weiterer Einschläge, ehe Joakim sich rühren konnte. Geschockt starrte er auf die fernen Feuer, ehe ihm klar wurde, was er dort sah. Weitere Bomben gingen über der Stadt nieder, Jamie hatte die Explosionen ebenfalls gehört, wollte sich an ihm vorbei durch die Luke zwängen, doch Joakim schubste ihn unsanft ins Innere des Panzers zurück.  
«Können wir hier weg?!», fragte er, viel zu oft in kurzer Zeit spürte er Panik in sich aufwallen. Zwar brannten am TTT keine Lichter, doch es brauchte nur einer einzigen, fehlgeleiteten Bombe und sie wären wortwörtlich Geschichte.  
«Ich kann nichts versprechen», Jamie werkelte erneut an den Knöpfen und Konsolen herum.  
«Was glaubst du, wo wir sind?»  
«Golfkrieg», erwiderte Joakim, «aber ich weiß nicht welcher. Eigentlich schert es mich auch nicht besonders, solange wir hier wegkommen.»  
Jamie zog an dem unheilvollen Hebel, eine allumfassende Dunkelheit senkte sich um sie herum.

~**~

_Kuwait, Irak_  
_Februar 1991_

Stumm saßen beide Männer da, keiner von ihnen wollte als Erster aus der Luke blicken. Joakim wollte nicht sehen, dass der TTT sie erneut fehlgeleitet hatte, seine gedankliche Kernschmelze schien nicht mehr sonderlich weit entfernt, wie viel abstrusen Bullshit konnte er noch ertragen?  
«Ich geh' mal gucken», Jamie klang mutiger, als er aussah, mit fahrigen Bewegungen streckte er sich und stieg zur Luke empor. Fast war es, als würde er hoffen, Jocke hielte ihn zurück, doch der schwarzhaarige Sänger rührte keinen Muskel. Lautlos öffnete sich die Luke und helles Sonnenlicht fiel abermals durch die Öffnung.  
«Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber das solltest du dir wirklich ansehen.»  
Allein der ungläubige, halb freudig, halb verängstigte Unterton in Jamies Worten reichten, um furchtbare Szenen von blutigen Gefechten vor Joakims Augen erscheinen zu lassen. Sein Kumpel kehrte in den Innenraum des TTT zurück, um für ihn Platz zu machen und Joakim streckte schweren Herzens den Kopf aus der Luke.  
«Oh Shit.»  
Panzer in geordneten Reihen rollten durch die karge Landschaft der Wüste auf sie zu - amerikanische Panzerkampfwagen vom Typ M2 Bradly, wie er später erfahren würde. Ihr helles Beige und dumpfes Grün ließen sie im stetigen Flirren einer grellen Wüstensonne zu einer Einheit verschmelzen, sie waren beinahe auf ihrer Höhe.  
«Was machen wir jetzt?!», auch aus Jamies Worten hörte Jocke nun Panik heraus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und sie für die anrollenden Truppen wie einer von ihnen wirkte. Sie verfügten weder über Funk, noch ein anderes Kommunikationssystem, es gab also keinerlei Möglichkeit, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten. Allerdings konnte Joakim nicht sagen, ob dies nun ein Fluch oder Segen war. Ehe sein aktuell von ständiger Zersetzung bedrohtes Hirn eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, setzte Walther sich schon in Bewegung. Noch schoss niemand auf sie, vielleicht funktionierte ihre Tarnvorrichtung ja tatsächlich.  
«Vielleicht halten sie uns ja für einen von ihnen!», rief Jamie über das Poltern des fahrenden Panzers hinweg zu ihm herauf. Jocke konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Kumpel recht behalten würde. In einigem Abstand folgten sie den Panzern bis zu einer weiteren Stadt. Schon von weitem stiegen schwarze Rauchfahnen in den wolkenlosen, tiefblauen Himmel auf, noch immer wirkte die gesamte Szenerie völlig unwirklich auf den jungen Schweden, kam fast einem Traum gleich.  
«Wenn wir genug Saft haben, zieh einfach am Hebel!», brüllte er zu Jamie herab, «je eher wir verschwinden, desto besser!»  
Aus zahlreichen Dokumentation von verschiedensten Infosendern wusste er, dass derlei Rauchschwaden ein beunruhigendes Anzeichen für brennende Ölfelder waren - zumal es in dieser Wüstenlandschaft kaum etwas anderes gab, dass derartig lichterloh brennen konnte. Wenn seine Vermutungen richtig waren und sie noch immer im Golfkrieg feststecken, wollte er nicht Zeuge dessen werden, was sich nur allzu bald vor seinen Augen abspielen würde. Der Panzerverband rollte mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit auf eine Stadt zu, ausgebrannte Mitlitärfahrzeuge zogen sind entlang ihres Weges. Einmal glaubte Joakim, den schemenhaften, schwarz verbrannten Umriss eines menschlichen Körpers zu sehen. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zog er sich in das Innere des TTT zurück und schloss die Luke über sich.  
«Könnte das Kuwait sein?», frage Jamie mit ernster Miene, steuerte voller Konzentration ihr Gefährt und versuchte, sich ans Ende des Trupps zurückfallen zu lassen.  
«Ich glaube schon», erwiderte Joakim.  
Kuwait City wurde am 27.Februar 1991 von den Koalitionsstreitkräften unter der Leitung der Amerikaner befreit - ein harmloses Wort für eine weitere Schlacht eines blutigen Krieges.  
Wieder und wieder warf Jamie einen Blick auf eine der Anzeigen auf der Konsole des Innenleben von Walther, doch es sollte noch eine Stunde dauern, bis er erneut den Hebel ziehen konnte. Stumm saßen die beiden Männer da, hatten sich etwas abseits der amerikanischen Truppen in Sicherheit gebracht und gaben sich jegliche Mühe, die dumpfen Detonationen innerhalb der Stadt zu ignorieren.

~**~

_Countdown to death, we're coming for you_  
_Making our way through the desert_  
_Soon you will pay for the pain that you caused_  
_Captured or dead, you will cause no more harm  
_ [Sabaton - Reign of Terror]


	3. Kapitel två

### Kapitel två

_Falun, Schweden_  
_2004_

Joakim tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Jamie.  
»Sind wir zurück?«  
»Zumindest höre ich keine Einschläge mehr«, Jamie erhob sich, öffnete die Luke und streckte seinen Kopf ins Freie.  
»Alles klar!«, seine Stimme klang unendlich erleichtert, »wir sind wieder in Schweden. Aber ich fürchte, der Pool ist hin.«

Joakim kletterte als zweiter nach draußen. Walther stand inmitten der Bruchstücke dessen, was einmal Jamies Pool gewesen war. Wasser schwappte über den Rasen und durchtränkte den Boden. Unter der Kette des TTT befand sich der klägliche Rest der eigentlich recht stabilen Außenwand des kleinen Schwimmbeckens, doch zumindest war kein größerer Schaden angerichtet worden. Graue Wolken zogen am Himmel auf, das erste Grollen eines fernen Donners war zu hören und die drückende, ungewöhnliche Schwüle Schwedens würde bald ein Ende finden. Zurück in ihrer Heimat fiel es leicht zu glauben, einem Drogentrip oder anderweitig hervorgerufenen Halluzination erlegen zu sein, doch sein verschwitztes T-Shirt und die Sandkörner in seinen Haaren belehrten Joakim eines Besseren. Oh und natürlich der Panzer, der langsam aber sicher jeglichen Rasen in Jamies Garten zu Matsch zerquetschte.  
»Gott sei Dank«, murmelte der Sänger, als er endlich wieder schwedischen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Seine schwarzen Turnschuhe wurden sogleich vom Rest des Poolwassers durchtränkt, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich. Jamie war bereits in der riesigen Garage verschwunden, tauchte nur wenige Augenblicke später mit dem restlichen Bier in Händen zurück.  
»Das war abgefuckt«, Jamie ließ sich auf einen schmutzigen, weißen Campingstuhl fallen, der zusammen mit zwei anderen Stühlen und einem ebenso dreckigen Tisch auf der Holzterrasse des Schweden stand, »aber immerhin haben wir gut was zu erzählen.«

»Für das man uns direkt in die Geschlossene verfrachten würde«, entgegnete Jocke und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. Niemals zuvor hatte er ein Getränk so genossen wie in jenem Augenblick. Jamie schien den Schock ihrer absonderlichen Zeitreise um einiges besser und schneller verarbeitet zu haben, das altbekannte Grinsen war auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.  
»Auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: Wenn das mal kein klasse Songtext Material ist.«  
Er hatte Recht. Ideen und Songzeilen schossen dem Sänger bereits durch den Kopf, doch vorerst würde er recherchieren müssen. Die Landung der Alliierten am Omaha Beach stand außer Frage, keine andere militärische Operation schien äußerlich so prägnant wie die des »D-Day«, doch was ihren zweiten Zeitsprung anging, konnte er sich nicht auf sein Gefühl verlassen. Wahrscheinlich lag er mit seiner Vermutung, Jamie und er wären in Kuwait gewesen, richtig. Dennoch, Hintergrundinformationen zu beschaffen würde nicht schaden. Davon einmal abgesehen würde es ihm womöglich helfen, seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.  
»Willst du den Panzer da stehen lassen?«, fragte Jocke und nippte an seinem Bier.  
»Fürs Erste ja. Aber ich sage dir bescheid, wenn ich mit den Arbeiten fertig bin.«  
Noch konnte Joakim sich nicht vorstellen, freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe des TTT zu kommen, solange Jamie sich in Reichweite des Hebels befand.

~**~

Wochen verstrichen, Joakim hatte seine Recherche abgeschlossen und die anschließend geschriebenen Lieder dem Rest seiner Band vorgestellt.  
»Gute Texte«, Rikard musterte den Ausdruck auf dem Tisch ein weiteres Mal, »war 'ne gute Idee von dir, dich auf dieses Kriegszeug zu beziehen. Wie kamst du dazu?«  
Joakim zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau zu stellen.  
»War einfach so eine Eingebung. Geschichte hat mich ja eh schon immer interessiert.« Seine letzten Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit. Alles in allem war Jocke ein eher mittelmäßiger Schüler, abgesehen von seinen Leistungen in Geschichte. Es fiel ihm leicht, sich Fakten, Daten und Zahlen zu merken. Wo andere ob eines trockenen, in ihren Augen völlig langweiligen Unterrichts abschalteten, wurde Joakims brennendes Interesse für die Vergangenheit nur noch gesteigert. Selbst die furchtbarsten Lehrer konnten ihm sein Interesse an diesem Fach nicht verderben.

Rikard zählte zu seinen besten Freunden, dennoch fürchtete der Sänger, er würde ihn für völlig bescheuert erklären, sollte Joakim mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Nein, vorerst blieb ihr kleines, beklopptes und schreckliches Abenteuer zwischen ihm und Jamie.  
Neben Rikard saß der andere Gitarrist von Sabaton, Oskar. In seiner Garage probte die Band, ein professionelles Tonstudio konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Für die Aufnahme neuer Demo-Songs würden sie ihr Erspartes aus allen Ecken und Sofaritzen kramen müssen. Jamie, der beinahe uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf ein prall gefülltes Bankkonto hatte, bot Jocke bereits mehr als einmal an, ihm ein privates Darlehen zu gewähren - zinsfrei. Bisher lehnte der Sänger jedes mal mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ab. Sich Geld zu leihen kratzte an seinem Selbstwertgefühl und er wusste, wie bescheuert das klang. Pär, ihr Bassist und Manager, wusste nichts von diesen Angeboten, andernfalls hätte der kleine Schwede solange auf Joakim eingeredet, bis dieser sich geschlagen gab und Jamies Geld annehmen würde. Pär kompensierte seinen eher geringen Wuchs durch das erhebliche, wenngleich nutzlose Talent, dreifach so viele Worte in einer Minute sprechen können, wie ein gewöhnlicher Durchschnittsredner. Gepaart mit seinem sturen Wesen brachte diese Eigenschaft Joakim so manches Mal an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Pär war gradlinig, wo Jocke den Überblick verlor, verlor kaum einmal seine gute Laune und war, trotz seiner teilweise ausufernden Eloquenz, der Ruhepol der Band.

Komplettiert wurde die Band durch Daniel, ihren Drummer. Bisher war er noch nicht zur Probe erschienen, wahrscheinlich steckte der blonde Schlagzeuger noch immer hinter der Theke der Pizzeria fest, in der er für gewöhnlich seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt. Zwar brachte der Job den Vorteil mit sich, durch relativ flexible Arbeitszeiten seine Schichten mit Kollegen so zu tauschen, dass er an Proben und Auftritten teilnehmen konnte, allerdings kam auch Daniel mit seinem eher mickrigen Gehalt gerade so über die Runden. Sie alle hofften, mit Sabaton eines Tages den Durchbruch zu schaffen, auf Tournee durch Europa gehen zu können und all ihre Arbeit ausgezahlt zu sehen. Doch bis dahin war der Weg zum Ruhm durch Enttäuschen, Rückschläge und teilweise ausuferndem Selbstmitleid gepflastert. In solchen Moment der heranschleichenden Depression und dem aus Frust entsprungenem Gedanken an die Aufgabe der Band war es meist Pär, welcher die anderen Mitglieder wieder zu motivieren wusste. Und auch Jamie gehörte irgendwie zur Band, wenngleich er selbst kein Instrument spielte. Bei Auftritten sorgte er dafür, dass der Ablauf funktionierte, die Technik an ihrem Platz war und war auch ansonsten da, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte. Nur, dass Jamie bisweilen zur Exzentrik neigte.  
Es hatte einiger Stunden des Grübelns und Zweifelns bedurft, ehe Joakim sich dazu überwinden konnte, seine Erlebnisse, wie verrückt sie auch gewesen sein mochten, in Liedzeilen umzuwandeln. Wenngleich er es niemals offen zugeben würde, so hatte er die ersten Nächte nach ihrem kleinen Ausflug ins Land der Hirnkernschmelze schlecht geschlafen und war mehr als einmal aus Träumen voller Leichen erwacht. Wenn er bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken in der Vergangenheit mit solchen Eindrücken zu kämpfen hatte, wie schwer musste die Last des Krieges auf den Schultern der überlebenden Soldaten ruhen? Derlei vermochte ihm auch die anschaulichste Dokumentation nicht zu vermitteln. Auch dieser Gedanke war ein Grund, weshalb ihm das Schreiben äußerst schwer fiel. Konnte er den Schrecken und Tod in seine Texte einfließen lassen, damit eines Tages womöglich Geld verdienen? Vielleicht würde Sabaton schon bald in der Versenkung verschwinden, doch was, wenn sie mit ihrer Musik wirklich mehrere Hundert, wenn nicht gar Tausend Menschen erreichen konnten? Wäre es dann nicht einen Versuch wert, durch Erinnerung an den Schrecken des Kriegs und die Bewahrung des Gedenkens an die Opfer zum Bewusstsein der Menschen beizutragen? Zu zeigen, wie wichtig und wertvoll der Frieden war, in dem sie lebten?  
Manchmal erschrak er ob der Tragweite seiner eigenen Gedanken.  
»Habt ihr den Panzer gesehen, der mitten in Jamies Garten steht?«, fragte Oskar, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, »möchte nicht wissen, wo er den wieder her hat. Mann, ich wünschte, ich hätte so viel Geld, dass ich zum Fenster rauswerfen könnte.«  
Jocke nickte zustimmend, auch er grinste, wenngleich sein Ausdruck ein wenig gezwungen wirkte.

»Aber vielleicht haben wir ja auch was davon«, entgegnete Pär, »so weit ich weiß, ist der als unser Bühnenbild gedacht - na ja, das heißt, wenn wir mal auf einer Bühne spielen, die groß genug dafür ist.«  
»Und warum hat er das Ding dann auf seinem Rasen stehen?«, Rikard wirkte verwirrt, »rostet das Ding nicht?« Dieser Einwand brachte dem Gitarristen einen mitleidigen Blick von Oskar ein.  
»Panzer rosten nicht. Zumindest sollten sie das nicht.«  
»Es ist doch nur ein Bühnenbild«, erwiderte Joakim, »und wohl kaum mit einem echten Panzer zu vergleichen.«  
Wäre Jamie anwesend, das Gelächter seines Kumpels hätte die Lüge in seinen letzten Worten binnen zwei Sekunden enttarnt.  
Daniel ließ noch eine weitere halbe Stunde auf sich warten, ehe der Drummer ein wenig abgehetzt in die Garage stürmte und einen Geruch nach frischem Teig und Mehl mit sich brachte.  
»Sorry«, brachte er atemlos hervor, »wir können jetzt loslegen.«

~**~

Wenngleich die erste Probe der neuen Songs natürlich weitestgehend von Wiederholungen, Flüchen und kleineren Anfällen von Tobsucht geprägt war, so überkam Joakim zum ersten Mal der Eindruck, die geschrieben Stücke könnten andere Menschen wirklich in ihren Bann ziehen. Nicht, dass er die Songs von »Fist for Fight« als schlecht erachtete, doch im direkten Vergleich mit »Primo Victoria«, »Panzer Batallion« und »Reign of Terror« konnten Lieder wie »Birds of War« einfach nicht mithalten. Zumal die neuen Stücke gewissen Konturen aufwiesen, die ihnen den unverkennbaren Klang einer Band verlieh, die womöglich ihren ganz eigenen Stil zu prägen begann. Schließlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von ihnen - Pär - vorschlug, sie sollten die drei neuen Songs als weiteres Demo produzieren. Vermutlich würde Joakim nun doch seinen Stolz überwinden und Jamie um einen kleinen Kredit bitten müssen. Doch die Energie der Musik motivierte ihn, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

~**~

Weitere Wochen vergingen, in denen nicht auch nur irgendeine Reaktion auf die eingesandten Demos erfolgte, erneut drohte die Frustration sich unter die Selbstzweifel des Sängers zu mischen. Waren seine Songs gar nicht so gut, wie er dachte? Erlag er einem Anflug von extremer Selbstüberschätzung, welche nicht selten zu völlig übersteigerten Egos führte? Schon als er glaubte, seine Kreditwürdigkeit bei der Bank of Jamie für immer verloren zu haben, wendete sich das Blatt.

Zusammen mit Pär wollte er sich ein Eishockeyspiel im Fernsehen angucken - ein hervorragender Vorwand, die Alkoholvorräte seines alten Herrn zu plündern. Chips und Bier standen bereit, fehlte nur noch der Kumpel. Pär erschien auf die Minute pünktlich, Joakim öffnete die Tür, verschwand jedoch sogleich wieder in Richtung Küche, um nach den Spareribs im Ofen zu sehen.  
»Komm rein!«, rief er daher über die Schulter.  
Pär erwiderte irgendwas, das Joakim nicht verstand und die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall ins Schloss. Gut, dass sie das Haus heute für sich haben würden, sein Vater war auf einer seiner Geschäftsreisen, die ihm zwar keine Gehaltserhöhung einbrachten, es seinem Sohn dafür ermöglichten, sich für wenige Tage als Hausherr aufzuspielen.

»Jocke!«, Pär rannte ihn beinahe um, als der kleine Schwede wie besessen in die Küche gestürmt kam, »die Plattenfirma hat angerufen! Sie wollen uns einen Vertrag geben!«  
Ein, zwei Sekunden zogen vorüber, in denen Joakim seinen Bandkollegen schweigend musterte. Sein Gehirn signalisierte ihm zwar, er solle einen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellen, doch noch blieb er misstrauisch.  
»Welche Plattenfirma?«, fragte er den breit grinsenden und sehr zufrieden wirkenden Pär.  
»Spielt das eine Rolle? Underground Symphony aus Italien. Aber wir haben einen Plattenvertrag – nun, ich gehe zumindest davon aus, dass wir unterschreiben werden«, der Bassist schien sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten zu können, wie verrückt auf und ab zu springen.  
»Sie sagen, die drei Songs hätten sie völlig aus den Socken gehauen. Wenn wir ein ganzes Album in dieser Qualität abliefern, ist das die Chance für uns!«  
»Was?«, Pärs Grinsen verblasste, Misstrauen dominierte die Züge des Bassisten als Joakim noch immer nicht die erwartete Reaktion zeigte. Statt Freude lag ein gequälter Ausdruck auf den Zügen des Sängers. Er seufzte.  
»Ich fürchte, ich muss dir was zeigen. Ruf Jamie an und sag ihm, du willst Walther kennen lernen.«  
Noch wusste Joakim nicht, ob der das Richtige tat, doch auf ewig würde er den TTT nicht vor seinen Freunden versteckt halten können.  
Pär musterte ihn, als habe er nun endgültig den Verstand verloren, griff dann jedoch zögernd nach seinem Handy.  
»Jamie? Ich fürchte, Jocke dreht jetzt völlig am Rad.«


	4. Kapitel tre

### Kapitel tre

_Falun, Schweden_  
_2004_

Schweigend saß Joakim auf dem Beifahrersitz von Pärs altem Volvo, spürte die misstrauischen Blick des Bassisten, während dieser sein Gefährt mit vorschriftsmäßiger Geschwindigkeit durch die Straßen Faluns lenkte. Ein, zwei Mal hatte Pär noch den Versuch unternommen, ihn auszufragen, doch Joakim verweilte stumm. Selbst in seinem Kopf klang »Hey, Jamie hat ´ne Zeitmaschine gebaut und das Ding sieht aus wie’n Panzer« völlig daneben. Ihm war klar, dass wenn er Pär von seiner eigenen, geistigen Gesundheit überzeugen wollte, ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als erneut einen Zeitsprung zu wagen. Hoffentlich hatte Jamie den TTT mittlerweile verbessert und sie würden nicht erneut ahnungslos in der Vergangenheit landen, wo sie dann Gefahr liefen, von Bomben getötet und von entschlossenen Soldaten erschossen werden. Angst schlug einer gewaltigen Welle gleich über ihm zusammen, rasch wandte er den Blick ab und sah aus dem Beifahrerfenster. Doch unter die Furcht mischte sich ein weiteres, überwältigendes Gefühl. Es lag irgendwo zwischen Neugier und einem gewissen Grad an halsbrecherischem Wahnsinn, der Drang, erneut in der Zeit zu reisen wuchs über seine Angst hinaus. Zumindest, so lange er hier im sicheren Volvo saß, indem höchstens die Gefahr bestand, dass ein anderer Autofahrer sie in einem von Pärs sehr vorschriftsmäßig eingehaltenem Tempo angestachelten Überholvorgang von der Straße drängen würde. Rasch spähte Joakim in den Seitenspiegel. Nichts zu sehen. 

»Jocke«, begann Pär ein weiteres Mal, schien den Drang zu Sprechen einfach nicht unterdrücken zu können, »was ist los? Du bist komisch.“ Komisch sollte in diesem Fall wohl bedeuten: Du flachst seit mindestens einer Stunde nicht mehr rum und bis ungewohnt ernst, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen.  
»Warte, bis wir bei Jamie sind. Das wird noch viel komischer. Und nicht im Sinne von witzig.«  
Pär runzelte die Stirn ob dieser nichts sagenden, kryptischen Aussage, sagte aber nichts weiter und setzte den Blinker. Jamies schickes Haus tauchte vor ihnen auf und Pär lenkte seinen roten Kombi in die Auffahrt. Das Garagentor stand offen und gab den Blick auf den TTT frei. Joakim blickte mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Panzer, während er sich abschnallte und aus dem Wagen stieg. Jamie trat ihnen breit grinsend entgegen, seine Augen blitzen unheilverkündend.  
»Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann auch den anderen davon erzählen würdest«, er und Pär begrüßten sich mit einem lässigen Handschlag.  
»Pär«, setzte Jocke zum Sprechen an, sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Ernst und Sorge, »bitte warte damit, uns als völlig bescheuert hinzustellen, bis wir dir alles erzählt haben.«  
»Und gezeigt«, warf Jamie unbekümmert ein, »das wäre am Einfachsten. «  
Langsam mischte sich Ärger unter die argwöhnische Miene des blonden Bassisten.  
»Würdet ihr mir jetzt endlich sagen, warum ich herkommen sollte? Wir haben die Chance auf einen Plattenvertrag und Jocke hier macht ein Gesicht, als wäre Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag abgesagt worden.«

»Ich hab eine Zeitmaschine gebaut, mit der wir in die Vergangenheit gereist sind, was Joakim wiederum zu seinen neuen Texten inspiriert hat, die der Plattenfirma so gut gefallen haben.«  
»Haha, sehr witzig, Jamie. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, was ist los?«  
Joakims Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an, er wandte sich dem Panzer zu.  
»Ich fürchte, ich muss Jamies Aussage bestätigen, ganz gleich, wie hirnrissig das klingt.«  
Pärs Blick wanderte von ihm zu Jamie, erneut zu Joakim.  
»Sicher«, schnaubte er, »und dieser Panzer dahinten ist bestimmt die Zeitmaschine, die uns ins Jahr 16schlagmichtot bringen wird, wo wir dann ganz zufällig auf einem versumpften Feld landen, weil damals die Pragmatik einer Garage noch nicht bekannt war.«  
Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über sie, Joakim wippte verlegen mit der Schuhspitze seiner schwarzen Turnschuhe. In Pärs Worten zusammengefasst klang das Ganze wirklich bescheuert. Mehr als bescheuert. Hirnrissig. Völlig gestört. Absurd. Wäre er an der Stelle des Bassisten, er würde ebenfalls kein Wort glauben und seine Freunde mit einer freundlichen Empfehlung in die nächste Geschlossene einweisen lassen.

»Eigentlich«, grinste Jamie, dessen gute Laune unerschöpflich schien, »hast du das ziemlich genau erfasst. Nur, dass unsere tolle Maschine hier durch Zeit und Raum reißt, weshalb nicht nur das Falun der Vergangenheit in Frage kommt - es ist ein Tor zu allen Orten der Welt, zu jeder Zeit.«  
Bei diesen Worten kam in Joakim die Frage auf, ob der TTT auch in die Zukunft reisen konnte. Doch er hatte genug Science Fiction Filme gesehen und Bücher gelesen, um zu wissen, dass mit Zeitreisen nicht zu spaßen war. In die Vergangenheit zu reisen war eine Sache, zwar durften sie unter keinen Umständen den Verlauf der Geschichte verändern, doch noch furchtsamer schien ihm eine Reise in die Zukunft. Kurz flammte in ihm die Neugier auf. Er könnte sehen, wie sein Leben weiter verlaufen würde - doch wenn er etwas sah, das ihm nicht passte, würde er sich dann anstrengen, das entsprechende Ereignis zu umgehen? Oder aber würde ihn eben jenes Wissen in den Wahnsinn treiben? Ließ der Verlauf seines eigenen Schicksals sich durch von ihm selbst angestrebte Eingriffe in seine Zeitlinie ändern? Eines wusste Joakim mit Bestimmtheit - er bekam Kopfschmerzen von dieser Art Gedanken, wahrscheinlich verknotete sein Hirn sich gerade zu einem riesigen Klumpen grauer Masse. Mit Mühe riss er sich von diesen verwirrenden Überlegungen los und zwang seinen Verstand in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ein, zwei Sekunden starrte Pär Jamie an, dann rieb er sich genervt die Augen.  
»Hört mal“, murmelte er, »sagt Oskar, dass es mir im Nachienein leid tut, ihm in seine Schuhe gekotzt zu haben, ich fand das an dem betreffenden Abend echt witzig und hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mir das so übel nimmt – aber wenn dieser Scheiß hier die Rache dafür sein soll, könntest zumindest du aufhören zu grinsen und deine Rolle ein bisschen überzeugender spielen. Wie hat er euch überhaupt dazu gebracht, bei seinem bescheuerten Plan mitzumachen?«  
Joakim seufzte.  
»So gern ich deine Erklärung für diesen Murks hier auch annehmen würde, ich fürchte, Oskar hat mit dem hier nichts zu tun – auch, wenn er nicht sonderlich begeistert war, als er seine Stiefel am nächsten Morgen angezogen hat.«  
Jamie lachte ob dieser Erinnerung und selbst Pärs Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Nur Jocke war nicht nach Lachen zumute, seine ernste Miene versetzte den Bassisten nur in noch größeres Misstrauen.

»Und weshalb bin ich dann hier?«  
»Vielleicht zeigen wir es ihm einfach?“, fragte Jamie Jocke über Pärs Kopf hinweg, »ich hab auch ein paar neue Teile eingebaut.«  
»Wir landen also nicht mehr irgendwo in der Wüste oder werden von Nazis beschossen?«  
»Nein. Nun ja, wirklich steuern kann ich es immer noch nicht, aber zumindest wird uns jetzt angezeigt, wo und wann wir landen. Außerdem braucht Walther nicht mehr so lange, sich für den Sprung zurück in die Gegenwart aufzuladen. Also, unsere Gegenwart meine ich.«  
»Ihr könnt jetzt damit aufhören!“, warf Pär ein, eilte ihnen hinterher, als Jamie und Jocke auf den Panzer zugingen, »ihr habt mich genug verarscht.«  
»Oh, eigentlich haben wir damit noch gar nicht angefangen«, erwiderte Jamie gut gelaunt, woraufhin er einen bösen Blick von Joakim erntete.  
»Sieh es dir selbst an, bevor du uns als völlig irre abstempelst.«

Pär waren seine Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben, während er als Letzter ins Innere des Panzers kroch.  
»Hm, n bisschen eng hier, ich werde mir was einfallen lassen müssen, um alle hier reinzukriegen«, mit fachmännischem Blick musterte Jamie den engen Innenraum.  
»Ich komm' mir blöd vor«, murmelte Pär, der von Jockes Schulter mit dem Gesicht gegen eine kalte Metallplatte gedrückt wurde, »ihr seid doch beide nicht ganz dicht.« Seine Stimme klang ein wenig gepresst, hastig rutschte Joakim ein Stück zur Seite, um dem Blonden ein bisschen mehr Platz zu lassen.  
»Pass mal besser auf, wo du deine Flossen hinstreckst«, nun war es Jamie, welcher eingequetscht wurde, »wie soll ich denn so an die Steuerkonsole kommen?«  
Er beugte sich vor, wobei er jedoch mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Decke stieß und heftig fluchte. Am Ende wechselte Joakim auf Pärs und Pär auf Jamies Platz, was zur Folge hatte, dass nun Jockes Gesicht platt gedrückt wurde. Er stöhnte genervt auf.

»Kannst du uns irgendwohin schicken, wo es sicher ist?«, nuschelte der Sänger während er versuchte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sein Gesicht und den unnachgiebigen Stahl zu bringen.  
»Hältst du die Klappe, wenn ich ja sage?«, erneut wirkte Jamie für Jockes Empfinden viel zu gut gelaunt, ein unbekümmertes Grinsen lag auf dessen Zügen.  
»Nein.«  
»Hab ich mir gedacht.«  
Er tippte etwas auf einer übergroßen Tastatur ein, die fest in einer der Konsolen verankert war, dann wandte er sich Pär zu.  
»Festhalten!«  
Eine unnötige Warnung. Selbst wenn der Bassist gewollt hätte, es wäre ihm nicht möglich, auch nur den Arm zu bewegen, so fest war er zwischen Jamie und Jocke eingequetscht.

Nach Wochen setzte das inzwischen seltsam vertraut und gleichzeitig fremde Gefühl ein, als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Walther erwachte mit einem tiefen Brummen zum Leben, das Geräusch von aufeinander reibendem Metall erfüllte ihre Ohren. Kurz flackerten die Ränder seines Sichtfelds in einem hellen Rot, dann versank Joakim in Dunkelheit.

~**~

_Irgendwo im Atlantik_  
_1942_

Ein, zwei Wimpernschläge zogen stumm vorüber, niemand rührte sich.  
»Wo sind wir gelandet?«, fragte Joakim an Jamie gewandt, während er Pär nicht aus den Augen ließ. Misstrauen dominierte das Gesicht des Schweden, seine blauen Augen wanderten im Inneren des Panzers umher. Bisher gab es kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er ausflippen würde, doch bisher könnte es für ihn auch den Anschein haben, als habe er sich hart den Kopf gestoßen und kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verloren. Joakim erinnerte sich noch selbst gut an seine Fassungslosigkeit ob seiner ersten, eigenen Zeitreise. Er konnte das Meer vor sich sehen, überzogen mit zahllosen, kleinen Landungsbooten, graue Flecken auf einem grünlichbraunen Wasser. Rasch zwang er sich in die Gegenwart zurück - zumindest in ihre gegenwärtige Gegenwart. Jetzige Gegenwart? Beides klang verrückt in seinem Kopf, er versuchte, gar nichts zu denken.  
»Ähm«, begann Jamie, etwas in seinem Tonfall verriet, dass Jocke die nächsten Worte seines Kumpels so gar nicht gefallen würden, »also wir sind im Jahr 1942, Mai, um genau zu sein, aber das Wo wird dir nicht sonderlich gefallen.«

Mit wenigen Handgriffen öffnete Jamie ein kleines, rechteckiges Sichtfenster mit abgerundeten Ecken, das bei Joakims letzter Zeitreise noch nicht da gewesen war.  
»Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn wir was sehen könnten. Außerdem habe ich ein Paar zusätzlicher Außenlichter angebracht, Moment«, er tippte erneut auf der Konsole herum und wenige Augenblicke darauf flammten zwei grelle Scheinwerfer auf. Die Drei starrten wie gebannt durch das kleine Fenster. Pär fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.  
»Wir sind unter Wasser.«  
Joakim fand bewundernswert, wie wenig seiner eigenen Panik sich in Pärs Worten spiegelte, wenngleich der Bassist zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht zu wissen schien, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. 

»Sinken wir?«, fragte Joakim, war stolz auf sich das Zittern seiner Stimme auf ein Minimum reduzieren zu können. Mit einem Mal war ihm, als würde Wasser von allen Seiten über ihn hereinbrechen, ihn tief hinab ziehen, jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen pressen.  
»Nö«, erwiderte Jamie gelassen, »Walther passt sich seiner Umgebung an, schon vergessen? Momentan ist er ein vollfunktionstüchtiges U-Boot, allerdings nicht schwieriger zu steuern als ein Auto. Es ist schön, ein Genie zu sein.«  
Wie zwei weiße Dolche glitten die Außenstrahler des TTT-U-Boots durch die Dunkelheit der Tiefen des Atlantiks, gebannt starrte Pär durch das Fenster.  
»Wo wir gerade von dir Genie sprechen«, Joakim hatte nun, da er wahrscheinlich erst einmal nicht ertrinken würde, seine Panik wieder unter Kontrolle, »mir war, als wäre was mit U-Booten im Jahr 1942.«

Joakim wandte den Kopf und streckte sich, wobei er schmerzhaft gegen ein weiteres Metallteil stieß, um einen Blick auf den Monitor werfen zu können, der oberhalb einer der Konsolen hing. Jamie musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, um den Komfort des TTT zu erhöhen.  
»Mai 1942 - Atlantik« stand dort in einer Schrift, die verdächtig nach der Anzeige der Tardis in »Doctor Who« aussah.  
Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen wich Pär plötzlich vom Fenster zurück. Etwas Längliches war mit enormer Geschwindigkeit nur haarscharf am Fenster vorbeigerauscht. Ein Torpedo.  
»Ups«, sagte Jamie und schaltete den Monitor auf Radar um.  
Pär und Jocke starrten ihn an.


	5. Kapitel fyra

### Kapitel fyra

_Irgendwo im Atlantik  
1942_

»War das ein Torpedo?«, Joakims Stimme drohte in Panik umzuschlagen, nur mit Mühe bewahrte der Sänger Ruhe, hielt seinen Blick starr auf Jamie gerichtet, der mit hektischen Bewegungen an einem Lenkrad drehte.  
»Du steuerst den Panzer mit einem Lenkrad?«, fragte Pär und wirkte, als würde er kurz davor stehen, in ein hysterisches Lachen auszubrechen.  
»Ja, das war ein Torpedo«, Jamie kurbelte hektisch am Lenkrad, die Augen dabei auf die Anzeige des Radars gerichtet, »und im Moment ist Walther ein U-Boot, kein Panzer.«  
»Es ist mir egal, was es ist, ich will nur weg von hier«, presste Jocke zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und starrte aus dem kleinen Fenster in die von den Scheinwerfern erhellte Schwärze der Tiefsee.  
»Ich befürchte, das dauert noch 'ne Weile«, Jamie spähte zu einer kleinen Anzeigte rechts unten auf dem Bildschirm, auf dem immer noch die 1942 prangte. Dort war ein kleiner, leicht verschwommener Ladebalken, welcher lediglich zu einem Drittel aufgeladen war.  
»Das ist schlimmer als'n Windows-Update«, Jamie drückte einige Knöpfe auf der Konsole, doch nichts geschah.  
»Wenn wir in der Vergangenheit sterben, welche Auswirkungen hat das dann auf die Zukunft?«, fragte Pär, der sein hysterisches Lachen erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.  
Joakim sah seinen Bandkollegen schräg von der Seite an.  
»Pär«, sagte er dann mit dumpfer Stimme, »halt die Klappe.«

Die Worte des Bassisten ließen Joakims Gedanken grausige Szenen entwerfen. Wasser füllte den Innenraum des TTT, durchtränkte ihre Schuhe, ihre Hosen, schließlich ihre T-Shirts. Weiter und weiter stieg das eiskalte Salzwasser, bis es schließlich in ihre Lungen drang, sie qualvoll erstickte. Innerlich ohrfeigte Joakim sich selbst. Solche Gedanken halfen nicht, im Gegenteil, sie schürten den Funken Panik, der in seinem Verstand weilte und seine Empfindungen in Brand zu setzen drohte.  
Ein weiteres Torpedo zischte an ihrem Fenster vorbei und Joakims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
»Wenn wir hier sterben, bringe ich dich um«, murmelte er in Jamies Richtung, doch dieser ignorierte die absurde Drohung gekonnt.  
»Ich muss es nur schaffen, außer Reichweite zu gelangen«, verbissen starrte er auf das Radar vor sich, manövrierte Walther durch die Tiefen des Ozeans. Das Wort »Kaltwassergrab« schoss Jocke durch den Kopf, doch er schob es verbissen an den Rand seines Verstandes, würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Nervös fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch seine schwarzen Haare.  
»Was ich dir schon immer mal gesagt haben wollte: Deine Frisur ist... unvorteilhaft.«  
Entgeistert starrte Joakim zu Jamie herüber.  
»Und das wolltest du mir sagen, bevor wir sterben, oder was?«, fauchte Jocke.  
»Nö, sieht halt auch sonst eher blöd aus.«  
»Ich hasse dich.«  
»Nee, du findest mich super, hältst mich für undumm und bist neidisch auf mein Genie«, Jamie hatte sein Grinsen widergefunden.  
»Intelligent«, brummte Pär und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wieder wuchs in Joakim das Verlangen, Jamie zu boxen.  
»Ein bisschen nach rechts«, murmelte dieser und drehte das Lenkrad in die entsprechende Richtung.

»Gibt's hier wenigstens Bier?«, Pär schien Verdrängung für eine wundervolle Taktik zu halten, um sein Gehirn von der Kernschmelze zu bewahren, blickte sich in dem beengten Innenraum des TTT um. Joakim schüttelte den Kopf, doch Jamie schlug mit der Faust auf eine kleine Klappe unterhalb der Steuerkonsole. Mit einem leisen »Klong« sprang die Abdeckung auf und enthüllte sechs Dosen Bier.  
»Du hast eine Bierhalterung eingebaut, kannst aber nicht bestimmen, wohin uns dieses Ding bringt?«  
Jamie zuckte mit den Achseln, hielt den Blick jedoch weiterhin auf den Bildschirm vor sich gerichtet.  
»Man muss Prioritäten setzen. Ich dachte, wenn wir schon irgendwann draufgehen, haben wir wenigstens Bier dabei.«  
»Ich hasse dich so, so sehr.«  
Jamie grinste.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie endgültig außer Reichweite der U-Boote, die unablässig versuchten, sich gegenseitig in den Tiefen des Meeres zu versenken. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, hilflos in einem Tiefseeboot aus Stahl gen Grund zu sinken, dem eigenen, drohenden Tod nichts entgegen setzen zu können, wurde Joakim ziemlich flau im Magen. Rasch trank er einen Schluck aus seiner Dose. Immerhin war das Bier kalt. Zwar saß er nun, da auch Jamie wieder auf seinem Platz war, erneut mit dem Gesicht gegen kalten Stahl gepresst, doch da er in absehbarer Zeit wohl weder ertrinken, noch von einem Torpedo in Stücke gesprengt werden würde, schien ihm ein halb zerquetschtes Gesicht halbwegs erträglich.  
»Die Songtexte, die du für die Demos geschrieben hast«, Pär blickte tiefsinnig in seine Bierdose, als erwartete er, an dessen Grund die Antwort auf all seine Fragen zu finden, »sind also aus Erlebnissen entstanden, die ihr beiden Bekloppten mit dem Ding hier hattet?«  
Jocke nickte, wobei seine Nase schmerzhaft gegen eine Stahlniete stieß.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in dem Innenraum der als Panzer - Verzeihung, U-Boot - getarnten Zeitmaschine. Jamie hielt die Anzeige ihrer Rückreiseenergie im Auge.  
»Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den genauen Ankunftsort sowie die Zeit zu bestimmen?«, in der Stimme des Bassisten schwang eine Entschlossenheit mit, die Joakim hellhörig werden ließ.  
»Du denkst, wir sollten diesen Irrsinn fortsetzen, sobald wir nicht mehr Gefahr laufen, bei jedem Zeitsprung direkt geschreddert zu werden?«, schloss Joakim ungläubig und hob die Augenbrauen.  
Pär fiel von einem Augenblick zum anderen in die Rolle des Managers der Band, jegliche Furcht war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
»Wir sollten zwar niemandem davon erzählen, aber ansonsten ist es eine großartige Inspirationsquelle - klar war es nicht sonderlich toll, in die Schusslinie eines U-Boot-Gefechts zu geraten, aber ich denke, mit etwas geschichtlicher Recherche könnten wir auch daraus 'nen neuen Song machen.«  
»Oh«, Jamie schien etwas eingefallen zu sein, er verrenkte sich fürchterlich, um an eine Klappe unter seinem Sitz zu gelangen, öffnete diese mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und zog ein dickes, wirklich sehr dickes Buch heraus.  
»Eigentlich wollte ich eine Datenbank einbauen, so dass Walther uns direkt den geschichtlichen Hintergrund zum Ort und Datum liefert, aber bis dahin werden wir hiermit klarkommen müssen.«  
Er warf Pär das Buch in den Schoß.  
»Politisch-historische Ereignisse des 18., 19. und 20. Jahrhundert«, las Joakim. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er mit Interesse durch die Seiten des Wälzers geblättert, doch so überließ er es Pär, nach dem Jahr 1942 zu suchen. Ohnehin war seine Bewegungsfreiheit deutlich zu eingeschränkt, allein das Trinken seines Bieres kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung.  
»Das mit der Datenbank ist 'ne gute Idee«, der blonde Bassist blätterte durch die dünnen Seiten, »dann wissen wir sofort, woran wir sind.«  
»Rein theoretisch könnte ich Walther auch mit Waffen ausstatten.... allerdings halte ich das für moralisch verwerflich. Außerdem dürfen wir das Geschehen nicht verändern und uns nicht einmischen.«  
»Die Kausalität der Ereignisse darf nicht verändert werden«, erwiderte Pär ernsthaft, suchte noch immer nach dem passenden Abschnitt im Buch.  
»Wenn man euch so zuhört, könnte man denken, es wäre beschlossene Sache, dass wir weitere Zeitreisen unternehmen«, Jocke zwängte sich in eine andere Position, um seine beiden Kumpel im Blick haben zu können.  
»Klar klingt es immer noch bescheuert, aber eine solche Gelegenheit dürfen wir uns nicht entgehen lassen«, völlig ruhig und mit sachlicher Stimme sprach der Bassist, »allein die Möglichkeiten, die sich uns bieten. Wenn uns drei Lieder zu einem Plattenvertrag verhelfen, glaubt ihr dann nicht, dass ein ganzes Album uns endlich dahin bringen kann, wo wir als Band hinwollen?«  
»Mich brauchst du nicht überzeugen«, Jamie grinste, »ich bin eh verrückt.«  
Jocke musterte seinen Bandkollegen schweigend.  
»Gut, dass mit den Torpedos war echt knapp, das gebe ich zu. Aber wenn die Änderungen eingebaut wurden und wir bestimmen können, wohin wir reisen, sind wir nicht mehr in Gefahr. Ich weiß, dass du Sabaton ebenso vorn sehen willst, wie ich. Das hier könnte unsere Chance sein.«  
Langsam blickte Joakim von Pärs entschlossenem Gesicht zu Jamies breitem Grinsen. Seine Schultern sackten herab.  
»Schön«, sagte er dann, »aber erst sollten wir von hier verschwinden.«

~**~

_Falun, Schweden_  
2004

Walther tauchte auf Jamies Terrasse wieder auf. Mit einem lauten Knarren gaben die Holzdielen unter dem Stahlkoloss nach, barsten in viele kleine Splitter. Ein wenig unglücklich besah Jamie sich die Reste seiner Terrasse.  
»Ich muss es irgendwie schaffen, dass wir jedes Mal am gleichen Ort zurückkommen. Ich mag Walther, aber ich will ihn trotzdem nicht irgendwann in meinem Wohnzimmer haben.«  
Seltsam erschöpft kletterte Joakim als Letzter als der Luke des TTT. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Pär voller Tatendrang, rasch verabschiedete er sich von Jamie und steuerte zielstrebig auf seinen roten Kombi in der Einfahrt zu. Halbherzig winkte Joakim dem Bühnenbildbauer zu, dann folgte er Pär zum Volvo.  
Schweigend fuhren sie eine Weile, hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.  
»Ist meine Frisur wirklich so schäbig?«, fragte Joakim, als sie sein Haus bereits erreicht hatten.  
»Ähm«, machte Pär und Jocke konnte sein Bemühen, nach einer höflichen Antwort zu suchen, an dem Gesicht des Bassisten ablesen.  
»Na danke«, brummte er und schloss die Haustür auf.

~**~

Nie zuvor war ihm das Songschreiben so leicht gefallen. Noch immer dachte Joakim mit Grauen daran, wie leicht ihr Abenteuer ein tödliches Ende hätte finden können, doch so ließ die Inspiration nicht lange auf sich warten. Zusammen mit Pär arbeitete er die halbe Nacht an Text und Musik, während die Spareribs und das Eishockeyspiel längst vergessen waren. Pär hatte sich einem kleinen Terrier gleich in die Idee verbissen, weitere Zeitreisen zu unternehmen um an Material für neue Songs zu kommen.  
»Sollten wir den anderen davon erzählen?«, fragte Jocke, der noch immer nicht wusste, ob er erneut in das Innere des TTT steigen wollte oder nicht. Ein Teil von ihm fürchtete die Gefahr, ein anderer wollte unbedingt erneut reisen, die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit mit eigenen Augen sehen. Zu sagen, er wollte den Rausch der Gefahr ein weiteres Mal spüren, wäre gelogen und dazu noch unglaublich klischeehaft, doch er hatte die Möglichkeit, Geschichte mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und der weniger vernünftige Part in ihm wollte diese Chance unter allen Umständen nutzen.  
»Ich weiß nicht«, erwiderte Pär unschlüssig, »vielleicht sollten wir damit noch ein bisschen warten. Nicht, dass sie uns für verrückt halten.«  
Joakim hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Du hast auch gedacht, wir hätten ziemlich einen an der Waffel.«  
»Ja, aber jetzt geht es um meine Waffel.... du weißt schon, was ich sagen will.«  
Der Sänger nickte.

»Wir müssen ihnen ja nicht unbedingt davon erzählen, es ihnen aber auch nicht vorenthalten. Wenn sie von Walther erfahren, ist es dann halt so.«  
Nun war es an Pär, die Brauen zu heben.  
»Damit gehst du schön der eigentlichen Entscheidung aus dem Weg.«  
Ein schmales Grinsen erstreckte sich auf Joakims Gesicht.  
»Ich bin nicht gerade für meine Konfrontationsfreudigkeit bekannt.«  
»Das stimmt. Eher für schäbige Frisuren.«  
»He!«, beschwerte sich Jocke, grinste jedoch noch immer.  
»Wo wir gerade davon sprechen - das mit dem Lederoutfit auf der Bühne solltest du dir auch noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.«  
»Na danke.«  
»Aber mal im Ernst, vielleicht sollten wir unsere Klamotten bühnentechnisch auf Walther abstimmen. So Uniformen oder so.«  
Joakim schnaubte.  
»Das ist eventuell ein bisschen zu viel des Guten. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Camo-Hosen?«  
»Oh, besser. Aber damit sehen wir dann ein bisschen aus wie die Village People.«  
»Ein Risiko, mit dem wir dann leben müssen«, Joakim griff nach seinem Bier und blickte auf den bisher geschriebenen Songtext. Zahlreiche Anmerkungen waren an den Rand gekritzelt, für nicht gut genug befunden worden und wieder durchgestrichen.  
Pär starrte eine Weile ins Nichts.  
»Vielleicht liegen wir auch alle im Koma und halluzinieren den ganzen Kram mit Walther.«  
Joakim warf dem Bassisten einen schrägen Blick zu.  
»Alter«, er schüttelte den Kopf, »wie kannst du so voll ernsthaft so einen Scheiß erzählen?«  
»Übung, mein Freund, jahrelange Übung. Mit dir befreundet sein hilft.«  
»Halt die Klappe und mach den Text fertig.«

~**~

  
_U-569 makes the contact and lead them_  
U-94 scores a kill in the dark  
U-124 sinking 4 in 2 approaches  
406 suffers failure on launch again  
[Sabaton - Wolfpack] 


	6. Kapitel fem

### Kapitel fem

Schon zwei Tage später standen Joakim und Pär erneut bei Jamie im Garten und blickten auf die noch immer völlig zerstörte Terrasse des Bühnenbildners. Walther war mittlerweile von Jamie in die Garage gefahren worden, doch die Verwüstung des einst so idyllischen Gartens war perfekt. Noch immer lagen die kläglichen Überreste dessen im Matsch, was vor Wochen noch Jamies Pool gewesen war. Pär hatte sich einen großen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen, trug feste Stiefel und robuste Jeans. Jocke trug Turnschuhe und ein verblichenes Judas-Priest-T-Shirt.  
»Was hast'n du alles dabei?«, mit leichtem Argwohn im Blick begutachtete Jocke den prall gefüllten Rucksack, der beinahe so groß war wie Pär selbst.  
»Wasser, Essen, ein Schlafsack, Stifte, Notizbuch, Klamotten, ein zweites Paar Stiefel - ich muss auf alles vorbereitet sein«, Pär musterte im Gegenzug Jockes Erscheinung.  
»Was hast du mit?«  
Joakim steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.  
»Handy, Schlüssel und 'nen halben Müsliriegel. Ach ja, die hier auch, falls es kalt wird«, er deutete auf seine Lederjacke mit den Nieten an den Schultern.  
Pär nuschelte etwas, das sich nach »schäbiger Fetzen« anhörte.  
»Was hast du gesagt?«  
»Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen«, log der Bassist.  
»Ach, halt die Klappe.«

»Glaubst du, Jamie hat mittlerweile alle Verbesserungen einbauen können?«, fragte Pär, wobei er Jockes Kommentar ignorierte.  
»Weiß nicht, am besten, wir fragen ihn einfach.«  
Schon am nächsten Morgen nach Pärs erstem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit war klar geworden, dass sie um einen weiteren Trip mit Walther und Jamie nicht herumkommen würden. »Wolfpack«, das Lied über den U-Boot Krieg im zweiten Weltkrieg, schrieb sich zwar nicht wie von allein, doch deutlich einfacher, als alle vorherigen Songs - abgesehen von den Liedern, die auf Joakims ersten Ausflügen mit dem TTT beruhten. Pär hatte den Schock einer Zeitreise deutlich besser verwunden, als Joakim es getan hatte, er schien regelrecht darauf zu brennen, erneut in das Innere des Zeitreisepanzers zu klettern.  
»Willst du hier einziehen?«, begrüßte Jamie die beiden, als sie in die Garage des Bühnenbildbauers traten und er einen Blick auf Pärs gewaltigen Rucksack warf.  
»Ich bin eben gern vorbereitet«, erwiderte Pär gelassen.  
»Worauf, den Weltuntergang? Zombieapokalypse?«  
Nun blickte der Bassist, als hätte Jamie nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun.  
»Wenn ich eine Zombieapokalypse befürchten würde, hätte ich einen Flammenwerfer dabei. Oder eine Bazuka«, sagte er in einem Tonfall, als sei dies völlig selbstverständlich.  
»Aha«, Jamie tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Joakim.  
»Kannst du Walther mittlerweile präzise steuern?«, fragte Jocke und beschloss, nicht näher auf Pärs Perfektionismus eingehen zu wollen.  
»Ich mag zwar ein Genie sein, aber ich kann auch keine Wunder vollbringen«, Jamie wedelte mit der Hand, »aber immerhin hat Walther jetzt einen Blinker.«  
Wortlos starrte Joakim seinen Kumpel an.  
»Einen Blinker«, wiederholte er, »wie überaus nützlich. Möchtest du vielleicht noch 'nen Fuchsschwanz dran basteln? Oder ein Fähnchen von ´nem Kinderfahrrad?«  
Jamie ignorierte seinen Sarkasmus völlig, half stattdessen Pär, sein Monstrum von einem Rucksack durch die Luke des Panzers zu quetschen.  
»Ihr dürft nur nie fett werden, sonst passen wir nicht mehr alle hier rein«, mit einer letzten Anstrengung stopfte Jamie den Rucksack in die kleine Kammer.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal überkam Joakim ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, während er sich neben Pär auf den Sitz quetschte. Jamie kam hinter ihm in den TTT, schloss die Luke mit einem unerwartet leisen »Klack« und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. Erneut wurde Joakims Gesicht schmerzhaft gegen die Metallwand des TTT gepresst und sein Sichtfeld erheblich eingeschränkt.  
»Dann wollen wir mal«, mit seinem üblichen Grinsen im Gesicht zog Jamie an dem ominösen Hebel, das metallische, schabende Geräusch erklang und erneut war es, als hätte jemand Jocke den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

~**~

_In der Nähe von Hebron, Israel_  
5\. Juni 1967

Bang blickte Joakim auf die Anzeige oberhalb der Steuerkonsole. 5. Juni 1967 leuchtete ihm unschuldig und schlicht entgegen. Sogleich griff Pär nach dem Buch unter Jamies Sitz. Mit fliegenden Fingern blätterte er rasend schnell durch die Seiten, bis er fand, wonach er suchte.  
»5. bis 10. Juni 1967. Sechstagekrieg… Straße von Tiran gesperrt, galt als Auslöser…. Blabla… Aufmarsch an den Grenzen Israles… ich springe mal zu dem, was am fünften Juni in Hebron passiert ist. Oder passieren soll. Ah, da ist es ja«, gespannt blickten Jocke und Jamie zu Pär herüber. Zumindest versuchte Joakim, seinen Kopf zu drehen, doch sein halbes Gesicht war noch immer vom kalten Metall des Panzers in Beschlag genommen worden.  
»Am fünften Juni 1967 flog die israelischer Luftwaffe äußert erfolgreiche Luftangriffe auf ägyptische Flugfelder. Viele der Start- und Landebahnen dieser Flugfelder wurden schwer beschädigt und zerstört, auch ein Großteil der modernen Bomber nach sowjetischer Bauart wurden bei diesem Angriff vernichtet«, las der Schwede in einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der es Jocke sicherlich die Zunge verknotet hätte.

»Luftangriff?«, fragte Jamie und tauschte einen Blick mit Jocke. Auch der Sänger erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Erschütterung der Bomben, die grellen Explosionen, die sie bei ihrer ersten eher unfreiwilligen Reise mit dem TTT nach Bagdad im Jahre 1991 miterleben mussten. Pär schwieg eine Weile, blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster. Es schien früher Morgen zu sein, die Sonne war noch nicht am Horizont erschienen, eine wüstenartige Steppe dominierte die Landschaft. Sollten sie in der Nähe eines Luftwaffenstützpunktes sein, so war dieser von ihrem kleinen Fenster aus nicht zu sehen.  
»Ich werde mich draußen umsehen«, verkündete Pär entschlossen und stand auf. Selbst er musste den Kopf einziehen, um nicht gegen die Decke des Innenraums zu stoßen.  
»Spinnst du?«, Jocke entglitten jegliche Gesichtszüge.  
»Da steht was von einem Luftangriff und du willst rausgehen?!«  
»Ich geh' nicht weit weg, keine Sorge. Aber durch das Fenster sieht man fast nichts, auf dem Radar-Sonar-Dings da ist auch noch nichts, ein bisschen Orientierung kann nicht schaden.«  
»Ja«, grummelte Joakim, »weil du dich in Israel ja auch so super auskennst. Bleib bitte hier.« Die letzten Worte klangen womöglich ein wenig verzweifelter, als er beabsichtigt hatte, denn Pär klopfte ihm ein wenig mitleidig auf die Schulter.  
»Ich bin sofort wieder da.«  
Mit dem Gefühl, als habe ihm jemand fest in den Bauch getreten, beobachtete er, wie der Bassist die Luke öffnete und heraus kletterte. Die letzten Überreste einer kalten Wüstennacht drangen in das Innere des Panzers.  
»Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir uns zu Fuß umsehen. Jedes Bewegen des Panzers kostet die Energie, die wir auch zum Zeitsprung brauchen«, merkte Jamie beiläufig an, werkelte er erneut an den zahlreichen Knöpfen und Hebeln herum.

Joakim folgte dem Bassisten, streckte jedoch lediglich seinen Kopf aus der Luke des TTT und sah sich um. Pär war bereits einige Meter von Walther entfernt, seinen großen Rucksack auf den Schultern, doch Jocke konnte seinen ersten Eindruck der Umgebung kaum verarbeiten. In einem grellen Lichtblitz wurde die Welt um ihn herum in Fetzen gerissen. Schwarze und rote Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und der Boden unter ihrem Zeitreisepanzer erbebte. Joakims Hirn benötigte kaum zwei Sekunden, bis er begriff, was er vor sich sah.  
»Pär!«, mit einem Schrei kletterte er aus der Luke, sprang von Walther und rannte zu seinem Bandkollegen herüber. Blut tropfte auf den von der kaum vergangenen Nacht kalten, steinigen Wüstenboden. Pär war bei Bewusstsein, seine hellen, blauen Augen flackerten panisch zu Jocke herüber. Geschockt kniete Joakim sich neben ihn auf den Boden, hörte Jamies Stimme hinter sich.  
»Wir müssen die Wunde verbinden!«, brüllte der Bühnenbildbastler, hatte die Situation binnen eines Wimpernschlages erkannt, rannte sogleich zum Panzer zurück und kehrte mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in Händen zurück.  
»Jocke«, Pärs Stimme war halb erstickt vor heißer Panik, »ist mein Bein noch dran?«  
Jedes Wort zitterte und war nur schwer verständlich. Joakim nickte.  
Doch der Anblick dessen, was er vor sich sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.  
Helles Fleisch glänzte rot vor Blut, Haut und Muskel waren völlig zerfetzt, das Weiß des Fußknochens des Schweden lag an einer Stelle offen sichtbar. Jegliche Wärme schien aus Joakims Körper gewichen, Galle stieg seinen Hals empor. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er die Überreste von Pärs Rucksack, die in Stücke gerissen um den verletzten Schweden herum lagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Bassist den Rucksack abgestellt, womöglich auf einer Miene oder Granate, andernfalls wäre von Pärs Fuß nichts mehr übrig, das es zu verarzten galt.  
»Hilf mir!«, zischte Jamie, während er versuchte, einen Druckverband um Pärs Fuß zu wickeln. Im Gegensatz zu dem klaffenden Loch im Fleisch des Verletzten wirkte der Verband viel zu klein, ganz so, als wolle man einen Berg mit einem Schnürsenkel zusammen halten. Pär bebte heftig vor Schmerz während er versuchte, sein Bein außer Jamies Reichweite zu bringen.  
»Tut mir leid, Kumpel«, brachte Jocke schwach über die Lippen und hielt Pär fest, damit Jamie dessen Wunde verbinden konnte.  
»Wir müssen zurück!«  
Pär stöhnte vor Schmerz, während die beiden anderen ihren Kumpel so vorsichtig wie möglich zu Walther zurück trugen. Jocke war dankbar, dass Jamie einen klaren Kopf bewahrte, er selbst war kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen. Die gesamte Szenerie kam ihm unwirklich vor, verblichen, wirkte, wie ein langsam verblassender Fiebertraum. Doch Pärs Schmerzen und das langsam trocknende Blut an seinen eigenen Händen waren zu echt, zu grausam.  
Auch wenn der eigentliche Angriff auf die Luftwaffenbasen noch bevor stand, so hätten sie dennoch wissen müssen, dass die Gefahr eines verminten Bodens bestand – immerhin befanden sie sich in der Nähe einer bewachten Luftwaffenbasis. Pär zahlte nun den Preis für ihren Leichtsinn.

»Wir müssen ihn ins Innere bringen, ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn er während des Zeitsprungs außerhalb des Panzers ist«, keuchte Jamie, während er versuchte, Pär auf das Dach des TTT zu ziehen. Jocke half ihm so gut es ging. Pär entglitt den Fingern des Bühnenbildners, schlug mit dem verletzten Bein gegen die Außenwand des Panzers. Er schrie auf. Im letzten Moment gelang es Joakim seinen Kumpel aufzufangen. Gemeinsam mit Jamie schaffte er es, Pär endgültig zur Einstiegsluke herüber zu ziehen. Schweiß rann Jockes Nacken und Stirn hinab, sein Atem ging schnell, Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Wenn sie nicht auf ihn treten wollten, so mussten sie Pär auf die Sitzbank legen und sich selbst in die Lücke zwischen Steuerkonsole und eben jener Bank zwängen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jocke, wie heftig er zitterte, er konnte seine Hände nicht ruhig halten. Über seinem Kopf leuchtete der Balken, welcher über die Rückreiseenergie Auskunft gab. Er war gerade einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt. Jocke wandte den Blick ab und musste schlucken. Pär lag nun völlig still da, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete kaum merklich.

»Wird er es schaffen?«, jedes Wort klang rau, nur mit Mühe zwang er seine Stimmbänder zum Formen der Silben.  
»Das hängt davon ab, wie schnell wir ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen können«, Jamie saß mit angezogenen Knien da, während er einen besorgten Blick auf das verletzte Bein ihres Freundes warf. Blut durchtränkte den Verband. Ohne nachzudenken griff Joakim nach seiner Jacke, wickelte sie so fest es ging um Pärs verletzten Fuß und verknotete die Ärmel. Mehr als einmal stieß er dabei mit den Ellbogen hart gegen den kalten Stahl, auch seine Knie schmerzten merklich.

Träges, bedrückendes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, gab Jockes Panik Zeit, erneut in seine Gedanken vordringen zu können. Falls Pär diesen Vorfall nicht überleben sollte, wäre er es, der einen seiner besten Freunde auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er hatte zugestimmt, erneut auf Zeitreise zu gehen, hatte Pär nicht eindringlich genug am Verlassen des TTT gehindert.  
»Er hat ziemliches Glück gehabt, dass die Explosion ihm das Bein nicht abgerissen hat.«  
Jamies Stimme klang kraftlos und angespannt.

»Und wenn wir versuchen, hier einen Arzt zu finden?«, selbst Jocke zweifelte an seinen eigenen Worten, doch mit jeder verstrichenen Minute wurde er verzweifelter. Ab und an warf er einen Blick auf die Anzeige, ertrug kaum, wie langsam sie sich füllte.  
»Jedes Manövrieren verbraucht Energie. Für jeden Meter, den wir fahren, müssen wir länger warten, ehe wir zurückspringen können. Was, wenn wir umher fahren und keinen Arzt finden?« Joakim blickte in das blasse Gesicht seines Kumpels.

Die Sonne war über den Horizont gekrochen, es wurde warm im Inneren des Panzers. Schweigend saßen sie da, während die Minuten quälend langsam vorüber zogen, ganz so, als würde die Zeit selbst die Schweden verspotten.  
Ein dumpfer Knall ließ Walther sacht vibrieren, Jocke wandte den Kopf, streckte sich ein wenig, um aus dem kleinen Fenster blicken zu können. Als kleiner Punkt in weiter Ferne sah er just in diesem Moment einen weiteren Einschlag, die Explosion, das Feuer, den Rauch.

»Der Luftangriff hat begonnen.«

Jamie erwiderte nichts, aber Jocke wusste auch so, was sein Kumpel dachte. Hoffentlich waren sie weit genug entfernt, um nicht ebenfalls unter Beschuss zu geraten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, als was der TTT sich tarnen würde, sollten zwei verfeindete Steifkräfte ihn zeitgleich erblicken. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Jamie danach gefragt, doch so schaffte er es nicht, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes als die tiefe Wunde in Pärs Fuß zu fokussieren. Wieder und wieder fühlte er nach dem Puls des Bassisten, rechnete jedes Mal damit, ihn nicht zu finden. Endlich, gefühlt waren Stunden vergangen, da zeigte die Anzeige volle 100 Prozent Rückreiseenergie. Jamie betätigte den Hebel und zum ersten Mal war Jocke erleichtert, als das metallische Knirschen unter ihm ertönte und Walther ihn mit durch Zeit und Raum riss.


	7. Kapitel sex

### Kapitel sex

_Falun, Schweden  
2004_

Pär aus dem Inneren des TTT zu hieven gestaltete sich um einiges schwieriger, als ihn dort hinein zu tragen. Vielleicht war es ein Segen, dass er mittlerweile am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit vor sich hindämmerte, denn mehr als einmal drohte der Schwede ihren Fingern zu entgleiten und sie konnten ihn nur mit einem beherzten Griff vor einem Fall bewahren. Erneut war der Panzer in Jamies Garten erschienen, hatte die letzte noch unversehrte Pflanze niedergemäht und verwandelte den Rasen endgültig zu Matsch.  
»Wir fahren ihn selbst ins Krankenhaus«, schnaufte Jamie, während er Pär mit Jockes Hilfe auf den Rücksitz des roten Volvos schaffte. Selbst zu fahren war schneller als einen Krankenwagen zu rufen und auf das Eintreffen eben jenen Gefährts zu warten. Jocke war dankbar, dass Jamie sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Er selbst stieg zu Pär nach hinten, überprüfte ein weiteres Mal den notdürftigen Verband um das Bein seines Kumpels. Blut klebte ihm sogleich an den Händen, Pärs Lider waren geschlossen, zum wiederholten Mal tastete Jocke nach dem Puls des Bassisten. Der Herzschlag des Schweden war noch da, schien jedoch stetig schwächer zu werden.

Begleitet von einem wüsten Hupkonzert bahnte Jamie sich mit halsbrecherischer Sicherheit einen Weg durch den Pendlerverkehr in Faluns Straßen, Joakim wagte kaum, nach draußen zu blicken. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, von einem LKW zerquetscht zu werden, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Als sie das Krankenhaus erreichten, atmete Pär nicht mehr. Jamie hielt sich nicht damit auf, einen Parkplatz zu suchen, rauschte stattdessen in vollem Tempo bis vor den Haupteingang und mähte beinahe zwei erschrockene Passanten um. Ihre Flüche begleiteten den Bühnenbildner ins Innere des Krankenhauses.  
»Fast geschafft, halt durch, Kumpel«, murmelte Jocke mehr zu sich selbst, denn Pär konnte ihn schon längst nicht mehr hören. Eine Minute später rannte ein Arzt, gefolgt von zwei Sanitätern samt einer Trage, aus dem Gebäudekomplex. Joakim stieg aus, wurde unsanft von dem Arzt beiseite gestoßen und beobachtete stumm, wie dieser mit professioneller Ruhe ebenfalls nach Pärs Puls tastete. Auf ein hastig gemurmeltes Kommando des Arztes wurde Pär von den Sanitätern auf die Trage gehoben.

~**~

Jocke beachtete das getrocknete Blut an seiner und Jamies Kleidung kaum. Zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken voller Sorge um ihren gemeinsamen Freund, während sie stumm auf den rot gemusterten, unbequemen Plastikstühlen im Besucherbereich warteten, bis Pär endlich aus dem OP zurück kommen würde. Neben dem Bühnenbildbastler standen bereits drei leere Kaffeebecher auf einem Beistelltisch, der gerade zu nach IKEA schrie, doch Jocke hatte sein eigenes Getränk nicht angerührt. Das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Inneren war zu einer stetigen, dumpfen Übelkeit geworden und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich würde übergeben müssen, sollte er auch nur einen Schluck des mittlerweile kalten Getränks neben sich trinken. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, seine Gedanken fanden nichts, mit dem er sich ablenken oder gar trösten konnte. Von Nervosität und Koffein getrieben wippte Jamie unablässig mit dem Fuß. Für gewöhnlich trieb Jocke ein solches Verhalten in den Wahnsinn, doch nun bemerkte er es kaum. Wieder und wieder fixierte der Sänger die Doppeltür, hinter jener der Arzt mit Pär verschwunden war. Einem Klischee nach roch es in Krankenhäusern nach Tod, doch Joakim stieg einzig der penetranten Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln in die Nase. Helles Sonnenlicht eines warmen Sommertages fiel durch die hohen Fenster in den Wartebereich. Draußen auf der Straße zog das Leben ungehindert vorbei, während die Zeit für Jocke und Jamie sich qualvoll voran schleppte.

Lautlos glitten die Doppeltüren auseinander. Wie auf ein stummes Zeichen hin sprangen Jamie und Joakim gleichzeitig auf.  
»Sind Sie die Angehörigen von Herrn Sundström?«, fragte der grauhaarige Mann, dessen faltenfreies Gesicht nicht so recht zu seiner Haarfarbe passen wollte, während er den beiden blutbefleckten Schweden einen wachsamen Blick über den Rand seiner eckigen Brillengläser zuwarf.  
»Nein«, brachte Jocke schließlich hervor und tauschte einen Blick mit Jamie.  
»Dann darf ich Sie nicht über den Gesundheitszustand des Patienten aufklären. Wissen Sie, wie wir seine nächsten Angehörigen erreichen können?«  
Wut zeichnete sich auf Jamies Gesicht ab, rasch nickte Jocke, der selbst nichts von jenem Zorn verspürte.  
»Sagen Sie uns wenigstens, ob er es überstanden hat«, seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Der Arzt warf ihm einen kühlen, berechnenden Blick zu. Dann nickte er knapp und Joakim spürte, wie ihm eine tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern fiel.  
»Die Nummer der Angehörigen, wenn ich bitten darf«, der Arzt, der sich ihnen immer noch nicht namentlich vorgestellt hatte, schien zu keiner weiteren Auskunft bereit. Pärs Handy war mit seinem restlichen Rucksack in die Luft geflogen, doch das konnten sie dem unfreundlichen Arzt kaum mitteilen. Also zog Jamie sein eigenes Telefon hervor und suchte darin nach der Festnetznummer des Bassisten, der wie Jocke noch bei seinen Eltern wohnte.

»Sie hätten sich ruhig noch mehr Zeit lassen können, ich habe heute ja auch nichts wichtiges mehr vor«, Dr. Grauhaar gab die Nummer an die Empfangsdame weiter.  
»Sie beide kommen bitte mit. Die Polizei hat einige Fragen an Sie.«

Jamie und Jocke tauschten einen raschen, halb panischen, halb ratlosen Blick. Selbst, wenn Joakim sich nicht verkehrswidrig verhielt, hatte er stets ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er einem Polizeiauto auf der Straße begegnete. Es war, als würde es nur darauf lauern, um ihn einer Schuld zu überführen, der er sich nicht einmal bewusst war. Dieses Gefühl nun war hundertmal schlimmer.  
»Weshalb?«, fragte Jamie argwöhnisch und gab sich keinerlei Mühe, seine Abneigung hinter seinen Worten zu verstecken.  
»Das werden die Beamten Ihnen selbst mitteilen«, erwiderte Dr. Grauhaar nicht minder kalt, bedachte die beiden nun zum ersten Mal mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Zwei Beamte in Zivil traten aus eben jener Doppeltür, hinter der Pär noch immer verschwunden war, rasch warf Jocke einen Blick in den Gang, als hoffte er, sein Kumpel würde dort auf ihn warten, doch er erspähte lediglich helles Linoleum und weiß gestrichene Wände.

»Herr Sims, Herr Brodén?«, fragte der Jüngere der Beamten mit einer geschäftsmäßigen, ruhigen Stimme. Jamie nickte, doch Jocke starrte den Beamten lediglich an. Etwas an der Körperhaltung des Mannes strahlte passive Feindseligkeit aus. Plötzlich walzte Walther sich einen Weg in seine Jockes Gedanken, heiße Panik kroch seine Kehle empor. Sie würden ihn finden, wissen, was sie getan hatten. Waren Zeitreisen illegal? Pär hätte darüber sicherlich gelacht.  
»Sie müssen uns aufs Revier begleiten«, die Kollegin des Beamten gab sich keine Mühe, sonderlich freundlich zu klingen, ihre hellen, grauen Augen hatten etwas raubtierhaftes an sich.  
»Es gibt einige Unstimmigkeiten im Bezug auf die Verletzung von Herrn Sundström, denen wir nachgehen müssen«, sagte sie, fixierte Joakim mit unnachgiebigem Blick. Jamie zeigte keinerlei Emotion auf seinem Gesicht, aber Joakim wusste, dass er selbst ziemlich schuldbewusst dreinblickte. Vielleicht war seine Miene auch dem Bühnenbildbastler aufgefallen, er schien weitere Widerworte zurück zu halten, zuckte lediglich die Schultern.

~**~

Joakim wertete es als gutes Zeichen, nicht einzeln verhört zu werden. Entgegen seiner Großspurigkeit war Jamie tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Genie, er würde sie sicherlich aus ihrer Lage herausreden können.  
»Ihr Name ist Joakim Brodén, geboren am fünften Oktober neunzehnhundertachtzig?«, fragte die Frau mit den Adleraugen, die sich als Stella Hedlund vorgestellt hatte, nachdem sie bereits Jamie nach seinen Daten gefragt hatte. Stumm nickte Joakim.  
»Gut. Dann beginnen wir mit der Befragung.«  
Eigentlich hatte Jocke erwartet, in der Mitte des Tisches ein Tonbandgerät mitlaufen zu sehen, doch dessen Abwesenheit vermochte ihn nicht weiter zu beruhigen. Um dem Starren von Hedlund zu entgehen, ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es war überraschend freundlich eingerichtet, mit hellen Möbeln und gedeckten Wandfarben.  
»Wie genau kam es zu der Verletzung von Herrn Sundström?«, fragte der jüngere Beamte mit Namen Leon Nyström. Es kostete Joakim sehr viel Selbstkontrolle, nicht schuldbewusst zu Jamie herüber zu spähen. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was er den Polizisten erzählen sollte. Seine Gedanken glichen einem Schwarm wendiger Fische. Immer, wenn er einen von ihnen packen wollte, so entglitt er seinen Fingern mit beeindruckender Leichtigkeit.

»Warum interessiert Sie das?«, Jamies Frage klang gezwungen ruhig, Argwohn schwang diesen Worten bei. Die Beamten tauschten einen raschen Blick.  
»Die Ärzte haben in der Wunde des Verletzten ein kleines Metallstück gefunden, ein Schrapnell. Von einer Bombe oder Granate. Wir wüssten nun gern, wie es dazu kommen konnte.«  
Joakim schluckte, wieder brach ihm kalter Schweiß aus. Ohne Jamie wäre er vermutlich unter den bohrenden Blicken von Hedlund eingeknickt, doch so zog der Bühnenbildner jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
»Es war ein Unfall«, nur weil Jocke ihn so gut kannte, bemerkte er den leicht hektischen Unterton in Jamies Worten, »wir haben in dem Nachlass meines Großvaters eine Granate gefunden. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass sie noch scharf ist. Wissen Sie, mein Großvater war Veteran des Winterkriegs und-«  
Nytström fiel ihm ins Wort: »Sie haben eine Granate gefunden und hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als damit herumzuspielen?«  
Plötzliche Hoffnung kam in Joakim auf. Besser, die Beamten hielten sie für völlig verantwortungslos, als die Wahrheit über Walther herauszufinden.  
»Es war im Nachhinein betrachtet vielleicht nicht die klügste Entscheidung«, murmelte er, senkte den Blick, als würde er sich für seine Dummheit schämen.  
»Aha«, erwiderte Hedlund und warf ihnen einen verächtlichen Blick zu, »denken Sie, wir sind Polizisten geworden, weil wir jeden Mist glauben, den uns Vollidioten wie Sie auftischen?«  
»Für mich hört sich das sehr nach dem Tatbestand einer Beleidigung an«, Jamies Stimme triefte nur so vor Verachtung. Das vogelartige Gesicht von Stella Hedlund verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse.

»Vorsicht, Herr Sims. Sie stehen so kurz davor, wegen des Verdachts auf Terrorismus festgenommen zu werden«, ihre Worte waren kalt wie Eis, diese Frau war es gewohnt, dass ihre Mitmenschen unter ihrem Starren einknickten. Jamie ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, mit einem angriffslustigen Funkeln in den Augen erwiderte er den Blick der Beamtin. Joakim hingegen besah sich mit plötzlichem Interesse die Maserung des lackierten Holztisches.  
»Terrorismus?«, ein Lachen drohte Jamies Worte zu ersticken, »glauben Sie, wir würden in meiner Garage Bomben basteln?«  
Dem Gesichtsausdruck von Nyström nach zu urteilen, war genau dies der Verdacht, den die beiden Beamten hegten.  
»Wir müssen uns den Ort des Geschehens einmal ansehen«, versuchte der männliche Polizist die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten, »reine Routine bei einem solchen Unfall.«  
»Genau, Routine«, spottete Jamie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
»Haben Sie einen Durchsuchungsbefehl?«, seine Augen blitzen noch immer bedrohlich, »ohne den muss ich Sie nicht in mein Haus oder meine Garage lassen. Und wenn Sie echte Beweise gegen uns in der Hand hätten, würden wir längst in Untersuchungshaft sitzen«, energisch erhob er sich von seinem Platz, blickte auffordernd zu Joakim.  
»Ihr Garten gleicht einem Schlachtfeld, wir brauchen keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl, um das sehen zu können. Irgendetwas führen Sie im Schilde und wir werden herausfinden, was es ist.«

»Sie haben mein Haus also bereits überwachen lassen? Kein Wunder, dass wir seit Stunden hier rumhängen und Ihren siffigen Kaffee trinken müssen«, Jamies Worte brachten eine Ader auf der Stirn von Nyström gefährlich zum Pochen. Joakim hingegen wagte es nicht, seinen Blick von der Tischplatte zu heben. Wenn die Polizei an Jamies Haus war, warum erwähnten sie dann Walther nicht?  
»Wenn das dann alles wäre«, beinahe gelangweilt wartete Jamie, bis auch Joakim sich erhoben hatte. Hedlund und Nyström wirkten reichlich verärgert, hinderten sie jedoch nicht daran, das Gebäude zu verlassen.

»Warum haben sie nichts über den Panzer gesagt?«, fragte Jocke ein wenig atemlos, während er hinter Jamie herlief.  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, erwiderte dieser, steuerte hastig auf Pärs Volvo zu, »aber wir müssen ihn wegschaffen.«  
»Das heißt, du wirst ihn nach einem Zeitsprung an einen anderen Ort bringen?«  
»Ganz genau. Aber ich mache das allein, du fährst zu Pär ins Krankenhaus, wir dürfen kein Aufsehen erregen. Es wird so aussehen, als würdest du mich nach hause fahren um dann alleine zu Pär zu fahren. Vielleicht wirke ich dann wie ein schlechter Freund, aber zumindest ist es nicht so auffällig, als wenn du auch in meinem Haus verschwindest.«  
Als sie ankamen, stand Walther sauber und ordentlich in der Garage des Schweden. Jamie und Jocke tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Der Zeitreisepanzer schien ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, denn niemand von ihnen hatte ihn in die Garage zurück gefahren. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb die Polizei nichts von Walther wusste. Gehörte dies zum Tarnmodus der Zeitmaschine?


	8. Kapitel sju

### Kapitel sju

Pärs Eltern folgten Jocke mit ihren Blicken, während er sich mit einem halbherzig gemurmelten Gruß an ihnen vorbei zu Pärs Krankenzimmer schob. Für gewöhnlich kam er mit ihnen gut aus, doch nun wollte er sich ihren Fragen nicht stellen müssen. Irgendwann würde der Sänger sich nicht mehr davor drücken können, aber diesen unangenehmen Moment galt es so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Immerhin hatte Jamie ihm einige Klamotten von sich geliehen, sodass Jocke nicht länger mit Pärs getrocknetem Blut herumlaufen musste. Blass und reglos lag sein Kumpel in dem weißen Krankenhausbett. In einem Versuch, die sterile Atmosphäre etwas aufzumuntern, hatte sich ein offenbar nicht sonderlich motivierter Inneneinrichter daran gemacht, die Wände mit einem horizontalen Streifen in freundlichem Gelb aufzumuntern. Auch die Bettdecke der Krankenhausbetten war in diesem Farbton gehalten. Zögernd setzte Joakim sich auf einen der beiden Stühle neben dem Bett des Bassisten. Immerhin atmete Pär selbstständig, war dennoch an einen Überwachungsmonitor angeschlossen. Jocke verstand nichts von alledem. Er sah nur flimmernde Linien und vernahm ein gleichmäßiges Piepsen, welches eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn ausübte.

»Jocke?«, Pärs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern, klang rau, ganz so, als wüsste er seine Stimmbänder nicht länger zu gebrauchen.  
»Hey Kumpel«, die Erleichterung zeichnete sich deutlich in seinen Worten ab, zum ersten Mal seit ihrer unglückseligen Zeitreise gestattete Joakim sich ein schwaches Lächeln. Kaum fähig, sich zu bewegen, bedeutete Pär ihm näher zu kommen.  
»Du musst etwas für mich tun.«  
Jegliche Erleichterung verflog sogleich wieder, mit klammem Gefühl blickte Jocke auf seinen Kumpel hinab. Dies war in Filmen gewöhnlich der Augenblick, in dem der Todgeweihte seinen letzten Wunsch äußerte. Starr saß er auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl, wartete ab.  
»Schmeiß den schäbigen Fetzen von einer Jacke weg.«

Nur mit Mühe hielt Jocke sein Lachen auf einer angemessenen Lautstärke. Einzig Pärs geschwächter Zustand bewahrte ihn davor, von Jocke hart gegen die Schulter geboxt zu werden. Unter sichtlicher Anstrengung brachte der kleinere Schwede ein Grinsen zustande.  
»Der schäbige Fetzen hat dir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet«, noch immer kämpfte Jocke gegen sein Lachen an, »aber die Jacke kann ich eh wegschmeißen, du musstest ja unbedingt dein Blut draufschmieren.«  
Pärs Grinsen wurde breiter, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
»Hast du starke Schmerzen?«, Joakim schlechtes Gewissen klang aus jeder Silbe.  
»Nö, ich bin ziemlich high von den Schmerzmitteln«, erwiderte Pär beinahe vergnügt, »ziemlich harter Stoff. Solltest du auch mal probieren. Aber manchmal wird mir auf ein Mal sehr schwindelig.«  
Wieder zuckten Jockes Mundwinkel verdächtig.  
»Entschuldigen Sie«, ein junger Krankenpfleger trat ohne zu klopfen in das Zimmer, »Sie müssen jetzt gehen, der Patient braucht Ruhe.«  
»Der Patient braucht ein Bier«, murmelte Pär so leise, dass nur Joakim ihn hören konnte.  
»Ich komme morgen noch mal vorbei«, verabschiedete sich der Sänger und sah Pärs blaue Augen belustigt aufblitzen, als er erneut ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. Wahrscheinlich hielt der Pfleger ihn für ein wenig grenzdebil.

»Joakim«, Pärs Mutter kam mit freundlicher Miene auf ihn zu, als er den Wartebereich des Krankenhauses durchquerte, »warte doch bitte einen Moment.«  
Jeglicher Frohsinn war auf einen Schlag verschwunden, Jocke wusste, was ihn erwartete.  
»Du warst dabei, als Pär verletzt wurde, nicht wahr? Was ist passiert? Uns will er es nicht sagen.«  
Unbehaglich fuhr Joakim sich mit der Hand durch seinen Schopf und unwillkürlich kam ihm das Wort »schäbig« in den Sinn. Nun, da Pär das Schlimmste überstanden hatte, durfte er ihn in Gedanken auch wieder beschimpfen. Blöder Sack. Wegen ihm würde er sich wohl ernsthaft eine neue Frisur zulegen müssen. Wobei es ja eigentlich Jamie war, der diesen Brocken ins rollen brachte. Mit Mühe riss er sich in die Gegenwart zurück.  
»Nun ja also«, stammelte er, während er den Blicken von Pärs Eltern weiterhin auswich, »also am besten sagt er es euch selbst, ich will wirklich nicht-«  
»Joakim Brodén«, die Stimme von Frau Sundström hatte einen Tonfall angenommen, bei dem Joakim das verstörend starke Bedürfnis bekam, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen, »du sagst uns jetzt, was passiert ist. Bitte.«  
»Es tut mir echt leid«, Joakims Unbehagen wuchs, »aber ich kann nicht.«  
Nicht, bis er, Jamie und Pär sich auf eine Geschichte geeinigt hatten. Aus der Nummer mit der Granate im Garten kamen sie ohnehin nicht wieder heraus.  
»Es ist doch nichts Illegales?«, Herr Sundström machte ein so besorgtes Gesicht, dass Jockes schlechtes Gewissen ihn erneut dazu drängte, Pärs Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie kannten den Sänger, seit er mit Pär in die Grundschule gegangen war, sie zu belügen fiel ihm alles andere als leicht.  
»Sorry«, weiter und weiter schob er sich Richtung Ausgang, »aber ich muss jetzt echt weg.«  
Völlig elend ließ er sich auf den Fahrersitz von Pärs Volvo fallen. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel sagte ihm, dass er genauso schlecht aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Erschöpfung lag deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Okay, dachte er, wenn schon Jamie und Pär etwas an seinen Haaren auszusetzen hatten, wurde es endgültig Zeit für eine Frisur.

Die Einfahrt zu seinem Haus wurde von dem Wagen seines Vaters blockiert, Joakims Laune sank weiter Richtung Boden. Zwar stellte sein alter Herr ihm kaum Fragen, seit der Scheidung von Jockes Mutter konzentrierte er sich ohnehin fast ausnahmslos auf die Arbeit, doch der Sänger wäre in diesem Moment lieber alleine gewesen. Was genau sein Vater eigentlich machte, wusste Joakim nicht. Irgendwas mit Autos. Oder waren es landwirtschaftliche Fahrzeuge? Auf jeden Fall war Herr Brodén nicht oft zuhause, er verbrachte sein Leben häufiger in mittelmäßigen Hotels in ganz Europa.  
»Joakim?«, rief sein Vater, als der Sänger die Haustür aufschloss.  
»Nein, ich bin der Massenmörder mit der Kettensäge«, murmelte Jocke und steifte sich die Schuhe ab.  
»Ich bin’s!«, rief er, »warum bist du schon wieder zurück?«  
Sein Vater saß auf dem Sofa, seinen Laptop auf dem Knien, währen im Hintergrund ohne Ton die Wiederholung eines Eishockeyspiels lief.

»Die Konferenz wurde abgesagt«, nur einen Moment blickte Sven Brodén von seinem Bildschirm auf, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Joakim kam an sich gut mit seinem Vater aus, wenngleich ihre Beziehung keine allzu innige war. Sie beide lebten ihr Leben weitestgehend unabhängig voneinander. Zwar zeigte Sven womöglich nicht das Interesse, welches ein Vater gewöhnlich für seinen Sohn aufbringen sollte, doch dafür ließ er Joakim freie Hand in allen Belangen. Weder meckerte er über die ständige Arbeitslosigkeit seines Sohnes, die nur durch gelegentliche Minijobs unterbrochen wurde, noch sagte er etwas zu dem bisher eher mäßigen Erfolg von Sabaton. Monatlich zahlte er Jocke ein Taschengeld, von dem er so gerade über die Runden kam, obwohl er dem Sänger ohne Weiteres den Geldhahn zudrehen könnte und achtete lediglich darauf, dass Joakim das Haus nicht völlig verkommen ließ, während er auf Geschäftsreise war.

»Aber ich verhandle gerade mit einer deutschen Firma, wahrscheinlich fliege ich morgen früh schon weiter.«  
Jocke nickte, aber da Sven ohnehin wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die Tasten seines Laptops hämmerte, entging ihm diese Geste völlig. Leise zog Joakim sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Seit seiner Teenagerzeit hatte sich dort nicht viel verändert. Noch immer zierten die Poster seiner Lieblingseishockeymannschaft sowie die einiger auserwählter Bands die in dunklem Blau gestrichenen Wände. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er den hellgrünen Teppich herausreißen müssen, nachdem Oskar großzügig draufgekotzt hatte, so dass nun die blanken Holzbohlen zum Vorschein kamen. Getragene Kleidung lag nicht herum, dafür pflasterten Haufen verschiedensten Krempels den Weg bis zu seinem schmalen Jugendzimmerbett. Einzig der Platz, an dem seine Gitarre und das alte Klappkeyboard standen, war penibel aufgeräumt. Müde setzte Joakim sich auf die Matratze. Eine ganze Weile saß er so da, starrte ins Nichts und dachte über die Geschehnisse des Tages nach. Wann immer er an Walther dachte, ergriff ihn eine Mischung aus dumpfer Furcht und nur schwer zu zügelnder Euphorie. Letzteres wurde durch Pärs Verletzung erheblich gemindert, dennoch ertappte sich der Schwede, wie er bereits jetzt heimlich daran dachte, erneut in das Innere des TTT zu klettern. Was war nur falsch mit ihm? Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu viel Zeit mit Jamie verbracht. Mit einem lauten Summen meldete sich sein auf Vibration geschaltetes Handy.

»Wenn man vom Teufel spricht«, murmelte Joakim und drückte auf die Taste mit dem grünen Hörersymbol.  
»Jamie«, einen kurzen, von Paranoia getriebenen Augenblick kam ihm der Gedanke, dass ihr Gespräch womöglich von der Polizei mitgehört werden könnte.  
»Hat der Adler das Nest verlassen?«  
Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
»Äh... was? Meinst du Walhter?«  
Joakim fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel.  
»Ja«, brachte er hervor, »aber wahrscheinlich darf die Polizei uns ohne Beschluss eh nicht abhören?«  
»Du bist manchmal so komisch. Aber das mit Walther hat geklappt, bei der Rückreise konnte ich zum ersten Mal den Aufenthaltsort genau festlegen. Jedenfalls ist der Panzer- Adler jetzt nicht mehr in seinem Nest.«  
»Du hast allein einen Ausflug unternommen?!«, ein wenig der zuvor gespürten Panik schwang in Joakims Worten bei, »wo bist du gelandet?«  
»Irgendwo in England, achtzehntes Jahrhundert auf 'ner Wiese. Ein paar Bauern haben Walther gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich ist er ihnen als Ochsenkarren oder dergleichen erschienen.«  
»Gut.«  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide.  
»Wie geht es Pär?«, fragte Jamie dann, ein metallisches Geräusch erklang im Hintergrund.  
»Ganz gut, du kannst morgen mitkommen und ihn besuchen. Bastelst du gerade was?«  
»Ja«, ein lautes Knacken gefolgt von einem wüsten Fluch des Bühnenbildbauers erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung, »ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Walther. Ich hab außerdem den anderen Jungs Bescheid gesagt, dass Pär im Krankenhaus ist.«  
Daran hatte Joakim gar nicht gedacht, schalt sich innerlich für seine Nachlässigkeit.  
»Was hast du ihnen erzählt?«  
»Das, was wir auch den freundlichen Beamten aus der Nachbarschaft gesagt haben.«  
»Pärs Eltern haben mich auch gefragt«, während er sprach, stand Joakim auf und ging ins Badezimmer am Ende des kurzen, dunklen Flures, »wir müssen uns wirklich auf eine Version einigen. Aber nicht am Telefon, ich komme morgen früh zu dir, dann können wir zusammen ins Krankenhaus fahren.«  
»Du bist echt paranoid, Alter«, Jamies Grinsen klang deutlich aus seiner Stimmer heraus, »wir sehen uns dann morgen.«  
Als Joakim das Gespräch beendet hatte, legte er das Handy auf die Ablage vor dem Badezimmerspiegel, streifte sein - oder besser, Jamies - T-Shirt ab und griff nach der Haarschneidemaschine, die bei ihm nicht so oft zum Einsatz kam, wie sein Umfeld es wahrscheinlich für vorteilhaft erachtet hätte.

In der Nacht schlief Jocke erwartet schlecht, Alpträume quälten ihn, wieder und wieder sah er, wie Pär der Detonation zum Opfer fiel. Doch seinem sich schuldig fühlenden Unterbewusstsein schien ein Abbild der wahren Ereignisse nicht zu genügen. Mal um Mal musste der Sänger mit ansehen, wie sein Kumpel nur wenige Meter vor ihm verblutete, während er selbst sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen konnte. Jamie stand wenige Schritte neben ihm, schrie ihn an, was für ein schlechter Freund er doch wäre und bewarf ihn mit winzigen, leeren Bierdosen.  
Schweißgebadet fuhr Joakim aus seinem Traum auf, benötigte einige Momente, um sich zu beruhigen. Vier Uhr zwanzig leuchtete ihm in grünen Zahlen von seinem Wecker entgegen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich in sein Kissen zurücksinken.

~**~

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war sein Vater bereits verschwunden, hatte eine knappe Notiz und sechshundert Kronen Kostgeld auf dem abgewetzten, ausnahmsweise nicht von Ikea stammenden Küchentisch hinterlassen. Ohne zu zögern stecke Joakim sich das Geld in die Hosentasche, griff nach seinen schwarzen Turnschuhen und dem Autoschlüssel zu Pärs rotem Volvo. Als Schlüsselanhänger hatte der Bassist das »S« von Sabaton am Schlüsselring befestigt – ein Geschenk von Jamie zu seinem letzten Geburtstag.  
Eigentlich hatte er die Notizen zu dem neuesten Song nicht mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen wollen, doch nun war es, als wäre er es seinem Kumpel zumindest schuldig, das Beste aus dem verhängnisvollen Zeitsprung am Vortag zu machen. Ehe Joakim das Haus verließ, eilte er zurück in sein Zimmer im ersten Stock, sprang hastig die knarrenden Treppenstufen empor und stopfte sich einige mit Songtextzeilen bekritzelte Zettel in die Hosentasche zu den sechshundert Kronen.

»Alter«, Jamie starrte ihn unverhohlen an, als er zu Jocke in Pärs Wagen gestiegen war,  
»was ist mit dem schäbigen Mopp passiert, der gestern noch auf deinem Kopf war?«  
»Halt den Rand.«  
»Fühlst du dich nicht schuldig, weil sich jetzt bestimmt so drölf Vögel ein neues Zuhause suchen müssen?«  
Joakim warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und fuhr sich instinktiv mit der Hand über seinen raspelkurzen Irokesenschnitt, der einzig von seinen Haaren geblieben war. Jamie grinste.


	9. Kapitel åtta

### Kapitel åtta

Rikard, Daniel und Oskar waren bereits im Krankenhaus eingetroffen. Jamie ließ sich rasch auf den letzten freien Platz im Krankenzimmer fallen und so war es an Joakim, einen Stuhl aus dem Besucherzimmer zu entwenden. Der junge, unhöfliche Pfleger, der ihn bereits gestern recht unfreundlich aus Pärs Zimmer gescheucht hatte, folgte ihm mit missbilligenden Blicken, sagt jedoch nichts zu der Stuhlentführung.  
»Was ist denn mit deinem Kopf passiert?«, fragte Rikard, ehe Jocke etwas zu Pär sagen konnte und starrte den Sänger unverwandt an, »das könnte man ja fast Frisur nennen!« Unwillkürlich strich Joakim sich über den Rest seiner Haare. Noch immer war das Gefühl von so viel Glatze unter seinen Fingern fremd, doch er grinste.  
»Erinnert mich ein bisschen an die Intimfrisur meiner Ex. Die hatte auch nur so einen Streifen in der Mitte.«

Joakim warf Oskar einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während alle anderen im Zimmer in Gelächter ausbrachen. Selbst Pär, der, allen Metal-Göttern sei Dank, weniger benommen und blass wirkte als noch am Tag zuvor. Offenbar war der Bassist noch immer auf Schmerzmittel, denn sein Grinsen blieb auf seinem Gesicht haften, als hätte es dort jemand mit viel Elan festgetackert.  
»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte Joakim betont gleichmütig und ignorierte Rikard, der sich vor Lachen an dem Wasser verschluckt hatte, das eigentlich für Pär gedacht war.  
»Ich merk immer noch nix«, die Stimme des Schweden war kräftiger als gestern, »allerdings frage ich mich, warum du dir so 'ne Muschifrisur rasiert hast.«  
Erneutes Gelächter brandete in dem Raum auf. Zum Glück lag Pär allein in dem Zimmer.  
»Ich hasse dich«, erwiderte Joakim, doch auch er musste grinsen.  
»Aber jetzt sag doch mal«, Daniels Grinsen ebbte merklich ab, Sorge und eine Spur Argwohn traten an dessen Stelle, »wie kommt es, dass dir der halbe Fuß weggesprengt wurde?«  
Joakim tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Jamie, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit Pär zuwandte. Sie hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihre Geschichte abzustimmen.  
»Jamie hat einen zeitreisenden Panzer namens Walther gebaut, wir sind in die Vergangenheit gereist und ich Trottel hab meinen Rucksack auf 'ner Miene abgestellt«, gab Pär vergnügt zum Besten. Oh, seine Schmerzmittel mussten wirklich guter Stoff sein.  
Oskar schnaubte.  
»Bist du sicher, dass du dir nicht auch noch den Kopf gestoßen hast? Jetzt mal im Ernst, was ist passiert?«

Einen Augenblick lang spielte Jocke mit dem Gedanken, Pärs Geschichte zu unterstützen, doch Jamie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. So erzählte er stattdessen die Version, die sie bereits den beiden Polizisten Hedlund und Nyström aufgetischt hatten.  
»Ihr seid noch größere Idioten, als ich gedacht hatte«, im Gegensatz zu Rikard und Oskar, die zwar fassungslos, aber auf leicht makabre Weise unterhalten wirkten, war Daniel ernsthaft wütend.  
»Echte Trottel«, fuhr er fort, »es hätte einer von euch draufgehen können!«  
»Jetzt mach mal halblang«, versuchte Jocke ihn zu beruhigen, »wir wissen, wie dumm das von uns war.«  
»Außerdem wird Pärs Fuß wieder vollkommen verheilen«, sprang Jamie ihm bei, wandte sich an den Bassisten, »oder?«  
»Ja«, strahlte Pär, high von den Schmerzmitteln, ehe er mit einem Schlag am Boden zerstört wirkte, »außer meinem kleinen Zeh. Der ist ab.«  
Ein, zwei Wimpernschläge lang herrschte Stille in dem Krankenhauszimmer, fassungslos starrten alle unversehrten Anwesenden auf Pär hinab.  
»Mach dir nichts draus«, versuchte Joakim seinen Kumpel zu trösten, »kleine Zehen sind eh hässlich.«  
Wieder war es Jamie, der ihm beipflichtete.  
»Eben«, der Bühnenbildbastler beugte sich ein wenig vor, »außerdem ist der Große ja noch dran, oder?«

Pär nickte. Die Schmerzmittel schienen ihn in eine merkwürdig launische Stimmung versetzt zu haben, die Trauer in seinem Blick schwand und das Grinsen kehrte zurück.  
»Siehste, dann fällst du zumindest nicht um. Und hast 'ne gute Geschichte zu erzählen.«  
Daniel sah noch immer verstimmt drein, behielt seine Gedanken jedoch vorerst für sich. Womöglich war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, den anderen noch nichts von Walther zu erzählen, Daniel wirkte, als würde er sie für völlig bescheuert halten, wenn er die Wahrheit erführe. Von Jockes heimlichem Wunsch, erneut mit dem TTT zu reisen, ganz zu schweigen.  
»Hat die Polizei schon mit dir gesprochen?«, fragte Jamie betont gleichmütig, zog einen Plastikbecher von dem kleinen Stapel auf dem Tisch neben dem Krankenhausbett und bediente sich ebenfalls an Pärs Wasser.  
»Ich hab mich schlafend gestellt, als sie da waren. Morgen früh wollen sie noch mal wiederkommen.«  
Dann wusste Joakim ja, wo er am nächsten Morgen auf keinen Fall sein würde.

»Polizei?«, Oskar hob die Brauen und blickte fragend zu Jamie, der daraufhin erklärte, was vorgefallen war.  
»Na ja«, Rikard grinste, »ein bisschen bescheuert bist du ja schon, aber niemand, der dich kennt, würde dich für fähig halten, ein Terrorist zu sein.«  
Jamie schnaubte und trank einen Schluck, ehe er antwortete.  
»Nee, wär' mir auch echt zu anstrengend. Dieses ganze Planen und so.«  
»Da fällt mir was ein«, Jocke zog die achtlos in seine Tasche gestopften Zettel mit dem ersten Entwurf eines neuen Songtextes heraus. Unabsichtlich fielen auch einige der Geldscheine zu Boden, die sein Vater im als Essensgeld dagelassen hatte.  
»Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen«, Oskar grinste, bückte sich nach dem Geld und gab es Jocke zurück.  
»Als ob ich dir Geld geben würde. Du schuldest mir eh noch was, weil du auf meinen Teppich gekotzt hast, erinnerst du dich?«  
Oskar machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.  
»Ach, das hässliche Ding. Eigentlich solltest du mich dafür bezahlen, dass ich dich davon erlöst habe.«

Jocke warf Jamies leeren Becher nach ihm. Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und der mies gelaunte Krankenpfleger trat ein.  
»Entschuldigen Sie«, sein Tonfall klang mehr nach einer Drohung denn einer Entschuldigung, »könnten Sie sich ein bisschen zusammenreißen?« Missbilligend starrte er Jocke so lange an, bis dieser sich möglichst unauffällig und langsam nach dem eben geworfenen Plastikbecher bückte.  
»Einige Patienten haben sich über den Lärm aus diesem Zimmer beschwert, wenn Sie sich nicht benehmen können, werde ich Sie zum Gehen auffordern müssen!«  
»Na, wenn das keine Drohung ist«, murmelte Rikard leise, aber seine Worte drangen trotzdem bis an die Ohren des Pflegers, der nicht viel älter sein konnte als sie selbst.  
»Sie sind hier nicht auf Klassenfahrt«, seine Miene wandelte sich von genervt zu echt angepisst, »Herr Sundström braucht noch viel Ruhe, vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn Sie alle jetzt gehen würden!«  
Pär strahlte den Pfleger mit leicht abwesendem Blick an.  
»Es ist ja nur mein Fuß kaputt, der Besuch stört mich nicht.«  
»Und der Kopf war vorher schon hin«, wisperte Oskar, woraufhin er sich einen Stoß in die Rippen von Daniel einfing.  
Der Pfleger musterte sie alle eingehend.  
»Na gut. Aber noch eine Beschwerde und Sie werden das Krankenhaus unverzüglich verlassen!«  
Trotz seines Ärgers schloss der Pfleger die Tür mit äußerster Umsicht.  
»Warum hänge ich noch mal mit euch rum?«, fragte Daniel und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
»Normale Freunde waren aus«, erwiderte Joakim und grinste. Endlich gab er Pär die zerknitterten Zettel.

»Ich kann dein Gekrakel nicht lesen«, beschwerte sich dieser, gab die Zettel an Oskar weiter. Der Bassist wirkte von jetzt auf gleich völlig ermattet, konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.  
»Wir lassen dich mal ein bisschen pennen«, Daniel klopfte ihm ganz vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Pär nickte müde und als sie allesamt das Zimmer verließen, hatte er bereits die Augen geschlossen und war im Begriff einzuschlafen.

~**~

Oskar musterte den Songtext eingehend.  
»Find ich wieder ziemlich gut«, Rikard blickte seinem Bandkollegen über die Schultern, »das passt dann auf jeden Fall zu dem Panzer, den Jamie für uns bauen wollte.«  
Unbehaglich warf Joakim einen Blick zu Jamie, doch vorerst schien Rikards Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes fixiert.  
»Du hast bei »neighbours« ein O vergessen«, er hielt Joakim den Text unter die Nase. »Und du hast 'ne zwei in Englisch bekommen.«

Jocke wühlte in seiner Hosentasche - nicht die mit den völlig zerknitterten Scheinen - und zog einen von Ikea geklauten Bleistift heraus, um das fehlende O nicht sonderlich sorgfältig über besagte Stelle zu kritzeln.  
»Wenn Pär wieder fit ist, müssen wir unbedingt an den Songs weiterarbeiten. Gott sei Dank ist nur sein Fuß kaputt. Stellt euch mal vor, wie nervig er bei einer gebrochenen Hand werden würde«, während er sprach, sah Oskar auf die Uhr.  
»Ach verdammt, meine Schicht bei Byggmax fängt gleich an.«  
»Ich kann dich mitnehmen«, sagte Rikard und fischte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Autoschlüssel, der zu einem uralten, klapprigen Opel Kadett gehörte. Wie Oskar arbeitete er in der Filiale der Baumarktkette Byggmax im Industriegebiet von Falun.  
»Warum die euch Deppen eingestellt haben, weiß ich immer noch nicht«, grinste Joakim.  
»Und das von jemandem, der nach drei Wochen bei McDonald's rausgeflogen ist«, konterte Oskar, »sei froh, dass dein Alter dich umsonst bei ihm wohnen lässt, ich muss immer Miete abdrücken.«  
Jamie musterte den Schweden mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
»Du wohnst allein in 'nem Apartment.«  
»Na und? Wäre doch trotzdem schön, dafür nix zahlen zu müssen«, er blickte erneut auf die Uhr.  
»Wir müssen los. Wenn ich zu spät komme, werde ich nicht Mitarbeiter des Monats.«  
»Mach dir nichts draus, du bist auf jeden Fall der Trottel des Monats - au!«, Rikard duckte sich zu spät und wurde von Oskar gegen die Schulter geboxt.  
»Bis morgen oder so!«, rief Jocke ihnen nach.  
»Musst du heute arbeiten?«, fragte Jamie an Daniel gewandt. Der Drummer schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Aber Hanna hat sich beschwert, ich würde meine freien Tage ausschließlich mit euch verbringen, daher machen wir heute was zusammen.«  
Aktuell war er der Einzige, der eine Freundin hatte.  
»Dann viel Spaß«, Jamie machte eine sehr obszöne Geste mit der Hand und lachte, als Daniel die Augen verdrehte.

~**~

Da Joakim nichts besseres zu tun hatte, nahm er abermals Pärs Volvo und blieb bei Jamie, während dieser in seiner nun leeren Garage an etwas herumbastelte, das für Joakim lediglich ein Gewirr aus Kabeln und Metallplatten war, einer Festplatte nicht unähnlich.  
»Das wird die Waltherpedia«, erklärte der Bühnenbildbauer, während er mit einem Schraubendreher eine Platine festschraubte, »dann müssen wir nicht mehr in dem ollen Buch nachgucken.«  
»Ich mag olle Bücher«, erwiderte Jocke und beobachtete weiterhin Jamie beim Arbeiten, »aber es ist trotzdem gut, wenn wir dann per Knopfdruck alles herausfinden können, was wir brauchen.«  
Ihm kam eine Idee.  
»Könntest du nicht sowas wie'n Sprengstoffsuchgerät einbauen? Dann passiert uns so ne Scheiße wie mit Pär nicht mehr.« Ein furchtbarer Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf. Was, wenn Walther selbst auf einer Bombe oder Miene landen würde?  
»Hm«, Jamie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickte zu Jocke herüber.  
»An sich 'ne gute Idee. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die umsetzen kann. Erstmal mach ich das hier fertig - oder wolltest du direkt wieder los?«  
Jocke zuckte die Schultern, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
»Es ist schon ein bisschen schäbig, sofort an 'ne weitere Zeitreise zu denken, wo Pär noch im Krankenhaus liegt. Aber dank dem TTT hatte ich meine bisher besten Song-Ideen und davon einige hintereinander. Vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis Pär wieder fit ist - schon deshalb, weil er uns sonst den Kopf abreißt, wenn wir ohne ihn reisen, aber so generell will ich auf Walther nicht verzichten.«  
»Mich brauchst du nicht zu überzeugen«, das altbekannte Grinsen lag offen auf Jamies Gesicht, »aber besser, wir warten echt, bis Pär wieder auf den Beinen ist.« Er widmete sich erneut seiner Bastelei und gab Jocke die Zeit, noch einmal über den bisher geschrieben Songtext zu gucken.

~**~

 __  
6 days of fire, 1 day of rest  
June '67 taught them respect  
Control Jerusalem  
[Sabaton - Counterstrike] 


	10. Kapitel nio

### Kapitel nio

Eine Woche später wurde Pär aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Jocke würde seinen Kumpel abholen, immerhin hatte er seit dem Unfall den roten Kombi des Bassisten zur Verfügung gehabt, zumindest diesen einen Gefallen konnte er seinem Freund tun. Pär sah bei weitem besser aus als noch wenige Tage zuvor. Er wartete bereits ungeduldig am Eingang des Krankenhauses, stand auf seine Krücken gestützt da.  
»Haben sie für dich extra welche aus der Kinderabteilung geholt?«, Jocke grinste.  
»Und das vom Muschikopf«, erwiderte Pär und kam mit überraschen schnellen Schritten auf Joakim zu.

»Okay okay, ich halt die Klappe«, der Sänger hielt Pär die Beifahrertür auf. Beim Einsteigen verzog dieser, offenbar von Schmerzen geplagt, das Gesicht, doch Pärs Ego zu Liebe tat Joakim so, als habe er nichts gesehen, schloss die Tür und setzte sich hinters Steuer des Volvos. Gerade wollte er den Motor starten, da erschreckte ihn ein Klopfen am Autofenster. Joakim wandte den Kopf und blickte direkt in die hellen, stechend grauen Augen von Stella Hedlund. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang dachte er darüber nach, einfach wegzufahren oder welche Strafe wohl darauf stand, einer Polizeibeamtin über den Fuß zu rollen. Doch dann siegte seine Vernunft über derlei sprunghafte Gedanken, er drehte den Schlüssel wieder zurück und kurbelte voller Widerwillen das Fenster herunter.  
»Herr Brodén«, begrüßte Hedlund ihn mit einem Lächeln, das wohl einnehmend wirken sollte, in Joakim jedoch eher den Wunsch weckte, seinen Überfahrungs-Fantasien doch noch nachzugeben.

»Sie haben Ihr Äußeres geändert. Wollen Sie die Stadt verlassen?«, Argwohn sprach aus jedem dieser Worte. Jocke konnte ein leises, entnervtes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Nun, da seine letzte Zeitreise über eine Woche zurück lag und Walther sicher außerhalb von Falun in einer abgelegenen Scheune stand, war er der Polizei gegenüber weniger ängstlich als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.  
»Ja, genau, ich schnappe mir jetzt meinen invaliden Kumpel hier und dann geht's ab über die Grenze nach Norwegen, wo wir gemeinsam eine Rentierzucht eröffnen wollen und in unserer Freizeit Aufbau-Videos für Ikea drehen.«  
Pär tarnte sein Lachen äußerst schlecht in einem erstickten Hustenanfall. Hedlunds Augen wurden schmal, abermals wirkte die Polizeibeamtin wie ein zu groß geratener Adler.  
»Seien Sie vorsichtig, Herr Brodén. Wir haben Sie nach wie vor im Visier. Ein falscher Schritt und wir werden aufdecken, was auch immer Sie, Herr Sundström und Herr Sims im Schilde führen.«

»Haben Sie eine konkrete Frage an mich?«, erwiderte Joakim gezwungen höflich, seine Geduld war bereits auf der anderen Seite des Motivation-Hügels angekommen und rauschte weiter Richtung angepisst. Hedlund antwortete nicht darauf. Entschlossen drehte Joakim den Schlüssel und der alte Volvo erwachte mit einem lauten Klappern zum Leben. Joakim glaubte den stechenden Blick der Beamtin den ganzen Weg über den Besucherparkplatz des Krankenhauses im Rücken spüren zu können.  
»Die hat mich die ganze Woche genervt«, Pär lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und versuchte, seinen dick bandagierten Fuß nach vorn gestreckt zu halten, damit dieser nicht gegen die Autotür schlug, wenn Joakim in die Kurve fuhr.

»Was hast du ihr erzählt?«  
»Immer das Gleiche. Granate von Jamies Opa, dumme Idee, bla bla. Sie glaubt nichts davon, aber solange sie uns nichts nachweisen kann, sind ihr die Hände gebunden.«  
Joakim schwieg eine Weile, überholte einen alten, klapprigen Škoda und rieb sich nachdenklich den geschorenen Kopf.  
»Also«, begann er dann unsicher und brach ab, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Pär musterte ihn schräg von der Seite, wartete darauf, dass Jocke weiter sprach. Als dieser auch nach mehreren Augenblicken noch immer nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um nicht völlig gefühlskalt zu wirken, schien Pär das schlimmste anzunehmen, sein Blick wurde von Argwohn erfüllt und er richtete sich merklich auf.

»Habt ihr jemanden umgelegt?«  
»Was?! Nein! Warum sollten wir? Wie kommst du darauf?«  
Sichtlich erleichtert sank Pär in seinen Sitz zurück.  
»Dachte nur. Du bist so komisch.«  
»Du bist komisch!«, Joakim setzte energisch den Blinker und bog auf die Hauptstraße Faluns ein.  
»Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du eventuell ganz vielleicht möglicherweise darüber nachdenkst, noch mal mit Walther zu reisen. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich das formulieren sollte, ohne wie ein gefühlskalter Arsch zu wirken. Ich mein, dein kleiner Zeh ist ab und so. Nicht, dass du jetzt traumatisiert bist und dich durch mein Gerede an den Vorfall zurückerinnert fühlst.«  
Pär starrte ihn von der Seite her an, hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Hast du eine Ausgabe von »Psychologie Heute« aus dem Schwesternzimmer im Krankenhaus geklaut?«  
»Ich brauchte was zu lesen auf'm Klo. Also hast du keine Einwände?«  
»Bist du auf? Natürlich nicht! Was ist schon mein kleiner Zeh, wenn wir dafür Geschichte live miterleben können - und nebenbei auch noch Sabaton voranbringen? Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dich sofort zu fragen, ob wir direkt wieder reisen können, aber mit dem Klumpfuß hier wird das erst mal nix.«

Darum bemüht, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen, lenkte Joakim den roten Volvo durch den späten Berufsverkehr.  
»Jamie hat ein paar Verbesserungen eingebaut, unter anderem auch die Waltherpedia.« Bei dem Namen musste Pär lachen und Joakim war froh, seinen Kumpel wieder zu haben. Nicht, dass er das laut aussprechen würde.  
»Oh, hätte ich fast vergessen, die Plattenfirma hat mich vorgestern angerufen. Mit dem Vertrag geht alles klar. Wir sollen in nächster Zeit einfach nur das Album aufnehmen.«  
»Nur« und »aufnehmen« in einem Satz schienen einem Paradoxon gleich zu kommen, trotzdem wurde Joakim von Vorfreude ergriffen. Ein Grund mehr, die Zeitreisen so bald wie möglich fortzusetzen.

~**~

Pärs Fuß heilte langsamer, als vor allem die Ungeduld des Bassisten es aushielt. Seine Eltern, denen er sonst in der Eisenwarenhandlung der Familie half, wollten ihn so lange nicht bei der Arbeit sehen, bis er wieder völlig genesen wäre. So hatte der Bassist Zeit, mit Joakim zusammen in Jamies Werkstatt herumzuhängen. Hauptsächlich saßen sie auf alten Campingstühlen, tranken Bier und beobachteten den Bühnenbildbauer beim Herumwerkeln, denn die wenigen Songs, die sie bisher für das erste, richtige Sabaton Album hatten, waren mittlerweile bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet. Ohne Walther fanden sich zwar auch Ideen in Joakims Kopf, doch sie waren bei weitem nicht so gut, wie die Songs, die auf Zeitreisen beruhten. Bisher standen »Primo Victoria«, »Reign of Terror«, »Panzer Battalion« und »Counterstrike« auf der Setlist - zu wenig, um als vollwertiges Album gelten zu können.  
»Vielleicht sollten wir das ganze Ding »Primo Victoria« nennen«, überlegte Pär, dessen Fuß zwar noch bandagiert war und in einer Schiene steckte, dem Schweden zufolge jedoch nicht mehr schmerzte. Auch gehen konnte er mittlerweile ohne Krücken, wenngleich sein Humpeln nicht zu übersehen war.

»Immerhin ist es ja unser erstes, richtiges Album - und hoffentlich auch unser erster Sieg.«  
Diesen Einwand diskutierten die beiden auch am folgenden Abend mit dem Rest der Band - sogar Daniel hatte es pünktlich zur Probe geschafft.  
»Klingt gut«, Rikard zupfte an einer Saite seiner Gitarre herum, »aber sollten wir nicht mehr Songs haben?«  
Pär tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Joakim.  
»Wir arbeiten dran. Bis dahin sollten wir das üben, was wir haben«, Pär rückte seinen Bass zurecht.  
Joakim sagte nichts, er kannte das Dilemma, in dem sie steckten, nur zu gut. Wenn sie ein Studio mieten wollten, um das Album aufzunehmen, mussten sie alle Aufnahmen in einem Rutsch erledigen, damit der Aufwand sich überhaupt lohnte - ohnehin würde er sowieso erneut Jamie um einen kleinen Kredit bei der Bank-of-Jamieland bitten müssen. Je schneller Pärs Fuß heilte, desto eher konnten sie erneut auf Zeitreise gehen um neue Ideen zu schöpfen.

~**~

Als Pärs Fuß - auch ohne den kleinen Zeh - sich wieder vollster Gesundheit erfreute, war der Sommer in einen nassen und kalten Herbst übergegangen. Walther stand nach wie vor versteckt in einer Scheune außerhalb der Stadt. Joakim spähte wieder und wieder in den Rückspiegel, während Jamie ihn und Pär zu dem Versteck des TTT fuhr.  
»Hör auf damit, du machst mich nervös!«, fauchte Jamie und bedachte Jocke mit einem genervten Blick, »deine Paranoia ist ätzend.«  
»Bei der Hedlund können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht lässt sie uns überwachen. Zeitreisen sind bestimmt illegal.«  
Pär lachte.

»Selbst wenn wir verfolgt werden sollten - im schlimmsten Fall findet die Polizei eine leere Scheune mit Jamies Auto davor. Sie werden ja kaum da rum hocken und warten, dass wir wieder auftauchen. Und falls doch«, er blickte Joakim mit beruhigender Miene an, »dürfen sie ohne ausreichenden Verdacht eh nichts machen.«  
Jocke nickte, war doch in keiner Weise beruhigt. Aber je weiter sie sich von Falun und den befahrenen Hauptstraßen entfernten, desto leerer wurde es vor und hinter ihnen. Schließlich war ihr Auto das einzige auf der schlecht geteerten Straße und Joakims Paraoia verzog sich endlich an den Rand seines Bewusstseins.  
»Hätten wir den anderen nicht doch von Walther erzählen sollen?«, Pär wirkte ein weiteres Mal von seinem schlechten Gewissen getrieben, blickte erst Jamie, dann Joakim an.  
»Das hatten wir doch schon drölfhundert Mal«, Jocke war dieser Diskussion so überdrüssig, mindestens ein Mal am Tag hatte einer von ihnen diese Thematik im vergangenen Monat zur Sprache gebracht.

»Wir sammeln erst mal genug Ideen für das Album und dann können wir es ihnen immer noch sagen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren, wenn wir den Deal noch haben wollen, es würde zu lange dauern, den anderen zu erklären, was wir vorhaben. Mal von der Zeit abgesehen, die wir brauchen würden, sie vom Ausrasten abzuhalten.«  
»Du hast doch nur Angst, dass sie uns für völlig gestört halten«, Jamie lenkte seinen Wagen auf einen unbefestigten Feldweg, an dessen Ende sich eine alte Scheune Unheil verkündend gegen den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel abzeichnete. Erste Regentropfen wurden von einem kalten Herbstwind zu ihnen getragen, sie beeilten sich, das Innere der Scheune zu erreichen.  
»Und außerdem bist du nicht sonderlich scharf auf Situationen, die in Konflikten enden könnten. Als damals in der dritten Klasse mein Hamster gestorben ist, während ich im Urlaub war, hast du mindestens eine Woche lang behauptet, er wäre selbst in die Ferien gefahren«, Pär humpelte kaum merklich und äußerst schnell zur Tür herüber, die Jamie gerade unter einem leisen Knarren aufschob.

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das immer noch vor hältst«, murmelte Jocke und schlüpfte ebenfalls rasch ins Trockene.  
»Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit Idioten wie euch befreundet bin«, Jamie drücke auf einen Schalter und mit einem leisen Surren flackerte eine Neonröhre an der Seitenwand auf, die ganz sicher nicht zur ursprünglichen Ausstattung der Scheune gehörte.  
Beinahe harmlos wirkend stand Walther im Zentrum des Holzgebäudes. Altes Stroh knirschte unter ihren Schuhen, während sie ohne zu zögern zum TTT herüber schritten. Wieder kam in Joakim das mittlerweile vertraute Gefühl von Euphorie auf, gleichzeitig musste er mit einem Schlag den furchtbaren Moment ihrer letzten Zeitreise denken. An den dumpfen Knall der Detonation, das Blut an Pärs Bein, seinen eigenen Händen...  
»Du schuldest mir 'ne Jacke«, überspielte Jocke seinen kurzen Moment der Schwäche und kletterte hinter Jamie ins Innere von Walther.  
»Als ob ich dir diesen schäbigen Fetzen ersetzen würde. Du kannst mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich davon erlöst habe.«  
Der Sänger zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.  
»Ich würde gern sehen, wie Falun vor hundert oder zweihundert Jahren aussah. So als Einstieg, bevor wir uns direkt wieder ins Schlachtengetümmel stürzen«, Jocke nahm Platz und stellte erfreut fest, dass Jamie den Panzer wohl umgebaut haben musste, denn er konnte bequem sitzen ohne, dass ihm das halbe Gesicht zermatscht wurde.  
Jamie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ganz offen zeigte, was der Bühnenbildner von diesem Vorschlag hielt: Nichts.  
»Wir können uns nicht aussuchen, wo wir hinkommen«, seiner Stimme schwang ein Tonfall bei, der Jocke ganz klar sagte, was für einen Trottel er gerade in Jamies Augen abgab.  
»Aber hast du nicht gesagt, du könntest mittlerweile bestimmen, wo wir landen?«, mischte Pär sich ein.

»Ja. Aber nur, wenn wir zurück springen. Ganz ehrlich, wir hatten ziemliches Glück, dass Walther immer an seinen ursprünglichen Ort zur richtigen Zeit zurück gesprungen ist, er hätte uns auch in der Zeit verlieren können«, er tätschelte die Wand des TTT wie einen braven Hund, »aber wo wir hinkommen, kann ich nicht beeinflussen. Irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht, das Modul dafür anzupassen....«  
Jamie wirkte, als wolle er zu einem Vortrag über technische Dinge ausholen, von denen Joakim nicht einmal die Hälfte verstehen würde und sich für noch weniger davon interessierte. Hastig beugte er sich vor und zog am Hebel, um den Bühnenbildner davon abzuhalten, weiter mit Begriffen technischer Natur um sich zu werfen wie ein halbwahnsinniger Professor in einer Uni-Vorlesung. Metall knirschte, Walther erwachte mit einem lauten Brummen zum Leben und erneut war es, als würde Jocke der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Schwärze senkte sich über ihn.


	11. Kapitel tio

### Kapitel tio

_Stalingrad, Sowjetunion  
02\. Februar 1943_

Gespannt blickten alle drei Zeitreisenden auf die Anzeige.  
»So viel dazu, dass wir es langsam angehen lassen wollen«, murmelte Jamie. Aus seiner Stimme war jeglicher Spott verschwunden, während auch er gebannt seine Augen auf den Bildschirm gerichtet hielt. Sie alle waren gut genug in Geschichte, um den historischen Hintergrund dieses Datums nicht nachschlagen zu müssen. Stalingrad, Wendepunkt des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Zwischen Schnee und Tod besiegelte sich das Schicksal der deutschen Truppen endgültig. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, blickten durch das kleine Fenster an Walthers Außenwand. Schnee so weit das Auge reichte. Unterbrochen wurde das endlose Weiß lediglich durch einige dunkle Flecken, von denen aus der Entfernung nicht zu erkennen war, was genau sie waren. Dennoch hegte Joakim eine ungute Vorahnung, ein Gefühl von Beklemmung stieg in seiner Brust auf.  
Jamie war der erste, der sich aus der Starre löste. Er griff in eine Kiste, auf der in großen Buchstaben für ganz Dumme extra »Låda« stand.  
»Hier«, der Bühnenbildbastler warf ihnen jeweils einen dicken Armeeparka sowie Handschuhe und Mützen zu - alles im modischen Schneetarn gehalten.  
»Du willst echt da rausgehen?«, fragte Pär, leichte Sorge färbte seine Worte.  
»Na ja, die Kämpfe sind vorüber, außerdem habe ich nicht vor, mich weit vom TTT zu entfernen. Aber wir müssen eh warten, bis Walther über genug Rückreiseenergie verfügt, da können wir zumindest einen Blick nach draußen werfen. Los, zieht das an, sonst frieren euch die Ohren ab.«

In weiser Voraussicht hatte Joakim seine üblichen, schwarzen Turnschuhe vor Beginn der Reise gegen ein Paar fester Stiefel mit Stahlkappen eingetauscht. Sobald Jamie die Luke des Panzers öffnete, strömte eiskalte Luft in das Innere des TTT. Das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ignorierend kletterte Jocke als zweiter aus der Luke. Kälte schnitt seine Haut, sogleich zog er sich den dicken, warmen Schal bis über die Nase. Hinter Walther ragten die Umrisse einer Stadt in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf. Auf die Entfernung war nicht viel zu erkennen, auch erschwerte ein leichter Nebel die Sicht zusätzlich, aber aus zahlreichen Dokumentationen wusste Joakim, in welch zerstörtem Zustand Stalingrad sich befand. Unsicher machte er einige Schritte durch den Schnee. Halb rechnete er damit, von einer Miene in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Pär, so fiel ihm auf, folgte ihm unsicher, trat nur auf die Stellen, die zuvor von Joakims Stiefeln berührt worden waren. Jamie hatte sich weiter vom Panzer entfernt, bückte sich nach etwas und erstarrte dann mitten in der Bewegung. Alarmiert blickte Jocke in seine Richtung.  
»Jamie?« Der Bühnenbildbauer regte sich nicht. Die aufkeimende Panik in seiner Kehle niederkämpfend eilte Joakim zu seinem Kumpel herüber. Zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt hielt auch der Sänger schlagartig inne. Vor ihnen lag ein toter Soldat. Mit glasigen, gebrochenen Augen starrte der erschreckend junge Mann zum Himmel auf, der Mund war wie zu einem Schrei geöffnet, der niemals mehr über die Lippen des Gefallenen dringen würde. Seiner Uniform nach zu schließen, gehörte der Tote der Wehrmacht an. Plötzlich war Joakim dankbar, nicht erneut in einer Wüstenlandschaft gelandet zu sein. Wie lange der Leichnam dort lag, war nicht zu sagen, aber immerhin war es so kalt, dass kein deutlicher Leichengeruch in der frostigen Luft hing.  
»Sieh dir seine Kleidung an«, ungekannte, aus Mitgefühl für einen Fremden geborene Trauer dominierte die Worte des Bühnenbildbauers, »er hatte keine Chance, in dieser Kälte zu überleben.«  
Joakim wollte nicht näher kommen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Beklemmung breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, die Kälte schien unter seine Haut zu kriechen.  
»Eine halbe Million Tote allein auf sowjetischer Seite«, niemals zuvor barg Jamies Stimme einen solch ernsten Unterton, »wir wissen den Frieden nicht zu schätzen, in dem wir leben.«  
Joakim fand keine Worte, die der Situation angemessen schienen, verharrte reglos, konnte seinen Blick trotz des Schreckens nicht vom Umriss der Leiche wenden. Hinter diesem ersten Toten registrierte sein Hirn weitere, dunkle Umrisse, manche davon halb von Schnee begraben, doch es war dieser eine, unbekannte Soldat, dessen grausames Ende Joakim gefangen nahm. In der Brust des toten Deutschen klafften mehrere Einschusslöcher, dunkle Blutflecken überzogen die Vorderseite seiner Uniform. Wer war er? Wer würde ihn vermissen? Seine Familie würde niemals erfahren, was aus ihm geworden war. Jocke wurde mit einem erstickenden, klammen Gefühl bewusst, dass dieser Mannn jemandes Ehemann, Bruder, Freund gewesen war.  
Erst, als neuerlicher Schnee in dicken Flocken vom sturmgrauen Himmel herabschwebte und Joakim seine Zehen nicht mehr spürte, riss er sich aus seiner Starre. Wortlos marschierte er zu Walther zurück. Pär warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, doch als Joakim ihm lediglich mit Schweigen begegnete, schritt er selbst zu Jamie, der sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle rührte. Im Inneren des TTT war es nicht warm, doch wenigstens hielten die Stahlwände den bitterkalten Wind ab. Stumm saß Joakim da und wartete, bis seine beiden Freunde ebenfalls zurückkehrten. Vielleicht war es der grausame Tod des unbekannten Soldaten, vielleicht das Wissen um die Nutzlosigkeit seines Todes, aber Joakim musste nur nach einem Stift und Zettel greifen - die Songzeilen schienen sich von selbst aufs Papier zu bringen.  
Pär und Jamie kehrten wenige Minuten später zurück, beide mit bleichen Gesichtern und leeren Blicken. Stumm saßen sie da und warteten, bis Walther über genug Energie verfügte, um sie nach Schweden ins Jahr 2004 zurückreisen zu lassen.

~**~

_Falun, Schweden_  
2004

Erst, als sie alle in Jamies Auto saßen und die Kälte des sowjetischen Winters in Walthers Innerem zurück gelassen hatten, kehrte auch ihre Redseligkeit zurück.  
»Das war... schrecklich«, begann Joakim als erster, reichte den ersten Entwurf zu »Stalingrad« an Pär weiter.  
»Ich meine, wir haben so viele Dokus über den Krieg gesehen«, wieder wusste er seine Empfindungen nicht in Worte zu kleiden, doch Jamie nickte knapp.  
»Ich weiß, was du meinst«, erwiderte er, noch immer suchte man vergeblich nach dem eigentlich stets präsenten Grinsen auf den Zügen des Bühnenbildbastlers.  
»Gib mir mal bitte deinen Stift«, murmelte Pär und kritzelte einige Anmerkungen an die Songzeilen auf dem mittlerweile schon recht zerknitterten Papier.  
»Sechs Lieder«, sagte Joakim, »ich hab eventuell noch eine Idee. Bald haben wir unser Album zusammen.« Angesichts des gerade Erlebten war die Freude, die er ob dieses Fortschrittes verspürte, nicht so allumfassend wie vermutet.

~**~

Entgegen seiner Befürchtung schlief Joakim erstaunlich gut und verbrachte den nächsten Morgen mit einiger Recherche. Sein Vater hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, seinen Sohn mit einem neuen Computer auszustatten und so musste Jocke sich durch die Fehlermeldungen von Windows 98 kämpfen - von der Qualität seiner Internetverbindung mal ganz zu schweigen. Dennoch vergingen Stunden, die er bei Yahoo und anderen, seriöseren Seiten zubrachte, sich Berichte von Augenzeugen durchlas und auf strategische Karten starrte.

Gegen Mittag wurde er von dem Klingeln seines Handys aus seiner Konzentration gerissen. Rikards Nummer leuchtete ihm vom Display seines Nokias entgegen.  
»Was gibt’s?«  
»Hey Jocke, ich konnte meine Schicht für heute Nachmittag tauschen, Daniel und Oskar haben auch frei, wollen wir uns zum Proben treffen? Pär meinte, ihr habt noch einen neuen Song.«  
Einen Augenblick lang wollte Joakim seinem Kumpel absagen, sich damit herausreden, der Songtext sei noch nicht fertig, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Was auch immer den Zeilen noch fehlen mochte, er würde es zusammen mit seinen Bandkollegen erarbeiten.  
»Klar, so gegen halb drei bei Oskar?«  
»Klingt gut«, im Hintergrund erklang eine schroffe Frauenstimme, »ich muss jetzt auflegen, meine Pause ist seit fünf Minuten vorbei. Bis später!«

Eine Weile starrte Jocke noch auf den Monitor vor sich, dann raffte er sich auf, fuhr den PC herunter und griff nach seinem Handy. Es war erst halb eins, er konnte noch bei Pär vorbei fahren, um mit ihm den Songtext zu besprechen, ehe sie die Zeilen ihren Bandkollegen zeigten. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er von Pärs Haus bequem in dessen Volvo fahren konnte, statt sich auf seinem alten Drahtesel abstrampeln zu müssen. In der Garderobe im Flur fiel sein Blick auf seine Lederjacke. Auf dem Schwarz waren die getrockneten Blutflecken nicht sofort zu erkennen, dennoch gab es für diese Jacke keine Rettung mehr. Mit einem leisen, bedauernden Seufzen zog Jocke sich seine Stiefel an - man konnte ja nie wissen, ob Jamie sie nicht erneut in die Vergangenheit schleppen wollte - griff sich seine Lederjacke und stopfte sie draußen in die Mülltonne neben der Garage. Zur Pärs Haus war es nicht weit, dennoch verfluchte Jocke das stürmische Wetter mehrmals, der Herbst fegte in kalten Böen über Schweden hinweg und ließ das Fahrradfahren in eine wahre Tortur ausarten. Seit er sich die Haare geschnitten hatte, fror außerdem sein Kopf furchtbar, sobald er das Haus verließ. Dementsprechend genervt traf er bei Pär ein, nur um dann festzustellen, dass dessen Eltern offenbar zuhause waren, denn ihr Auto stand vor der Tür.

Seit ihrer Begegnung im Krankenhaus war Jocke Frau und Herrn Sundström nicht mehr unter die Augen gekommen und kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach zu Oskar weiter zu fahren. Bei diesem Wind würde er ohnehin bis halb drei brauchen, um dort einzutreffen. Dann siegte jedoch die Faulheit über seinen Wunsch, sich einem Gespräch mit Pärs Eltern zu entziehen. Als er auf die Klingel unter dem Schild »Hier wohnt Familie Sundström« drückte, fiel sein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf ein Auto am Ende der Straße, bei dem sich etwas in seinem Gedächtnis regte. Er kannte den Wagen von irgendwo her, konnte jedoch in jenem Moment den Bezug zu dieser Erinnerung nicht herstellen. Einige Sekunden später wusste er, wem das Auto gehörte, denn Leon Nyström öffnete ihm die Tür. Nur mit Mühe hielt Jocke einen wüsten Fluch zurück.  
»Herr Brodén, was für ein Zufall. Schön, dass Sie auch hier sind. Kommen Sie doch bitte direkt mit ins Wohnzimmer.«

Jocke gab sich keine Mühe, sein Missfallen zu verbergen, mit widerwilligen Schritten folgte er dem Polizeibeamten ins Wohnzimmer der Sundströms. Pär saß mit ähnlich unglücklicher Miene auf einem dunkelblauen Sessel am Kopfende eines gefliesten Wohnzimmertisches, seine Eltern hatten auf dem Sofa daneben Platz genommen. Ein wenig seiner Anspannung fiel von Joakim ab, als Herr und Frau Sundström ihm freundlich zunickten und ihm nicht wie befürchtet mit Abneigung begegneten. Doch seine Laune sank sogleich wieder, als er auf einem offenbar aus der Küche hinzugezogenen Stuhl Stella Hedlund erblickte. Ihre stahlgrauen Augen blitzen gefährlich, ihr Mund nahm einen leicht spöttischen Zug an.  
»Das trifft sich gut, dass Sie da sind«, sie stand auf und bot Jocke ihren Platz an, doch er ignorierte diese Geste völlig. Er würde von dieser Frau rein gar nichts annehmen, ging stattdessen selbst in die angrenzende Küche und holte sich seinen eigenen Stuhl. Hedlungs Gesicht verzog sich zu der gewohnten, kalten Miene, mit garstigen Blicken in Richtung Joakim setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Ob des recht kleinen Wohnzimmers blieb dem Sänger keine Wahl, als seinen Stuhl neben den der Polizistin zu stellen.  
»Wir haben die Ermittlungen zu Ihrem Fall noch immer nicht eingestellt«, begann Hedlund, fixierte Joakim mit ihren unnachgiebigen Adleraugen, »Herr Sundström hat ihre Geschichte zwar bestätigt, aber es gibt noch immer einige Ungereimtheiten.«  
Jocke wünschte sich, Jamie wäre anwesend, er wüsste dem forschen, angreifenden Blick Hedlunds mit Spott und Selbstsicherheit zu begegnen, wogegen Joakim sein Unbehagen deutlich anzusehen sein musste. Vor allem nach seiner flapsigen Antwort der Polizeibeamtin gegenüber bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen.  
»Mein Fall?«, fragte der Sänger, gab sich jegliche Mühe, völlig gelassen zu klingen, »ich wüsste nicht, weshalb es einen Fall zu mir geben sollte?«  
»Spielen Sie keine Spiele mit uns«, warf Nyström scharf ein, er schien nicht gewillt, sich von Joakim auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen, »wir haben Fotos von der Verwüstung in Herrn Sims Garten, das Schrapnell aus Herrn Sundströms Fuß ist zudem in der Asservatenkammer. Sie drei verbringen ungewöhnlich viel Zeit miteinander, warum sollten wir da nicht annehmen, Sie würden etwas im Schilde führen?«  
Jocke hob die Augenbrauen.

»Wir sind Freunde«, antwortete er, »ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihnen dieser Ausdruck geläufig ist, aber wir verbringen gern viel Zeit miteinander.«  
Eine Ader auf Nyströms Stirn begann bedrohlich zu pochen, sein Mund bildete einen schmalen, weißen Strich, Wut lag offen in seinen Augen. Auch Hedlund entging dies nicht, rasch riss sie das Wort erneut an sich.  
»Stimmt es denn nicht auch, dass Sie ein Scheidungskind sind?«  
Völlig überrascht wandte Jocke sich ihr zu.  
»Ja, aber was hat das-«, doch Hedlund unterbrach ihn.  
»Ist es nicht vielleicht möglich, dass Sie aufgrund ihres zerrütteten Elternhauses eine gewaltige Wut in sich tragen und womöglich ein Ventil dafür suchen? Und dann treffen Sie auf Herrn Sims, der psychopathische Tendenzen aufweist und rein zufällig uneingeschränkten Zugang zu den Materialien aus der Firma seines Vaters hat. Vielleicht haben Sie einen Weg gefunden, Ihre Wut an jemandem auszulassen?«  
Zerrüttetes Elternhaus? Zorn stieg in Joakim auf, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, setzte Frau Sundström zum Sprechen an.  
»Ich weiß nicht, was Sie hier zu unterstellen versuchen, Frau Hedlund«, ihre Stimme hatte erneut diesen strengen Tonfall angenommen, bei dem Pär sogleich die Zeitschriften auf dem Beistelltisch ordentlich auszurichteten begann, »aber Joakim ist ein lieber Junge. Er und Pär sind seit fünfzehn Jahren befreundet und ich kenne ihn gut. Er würde nie absichtlich etwas tun, das anderen schadet!«

Joakim war nicht sonderlich gut darin, seinen Gefühlen durch Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen - zumindest, wenn er sie direkt an jemanden richten musste, anders war es, wenn er sie in einem Song verarbeitete - und so hoffte er, dass Pärs Mutter all seine Dankbarkeit an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.  
»Was Sie zu wissen glauben, spielt hier keine Rolle«, erwiderte Hedlund mit einer Überheblichkeit, die Jocke noch zorniger werden ließ, »Sie wissen nicht, was Herr Brodén oder Ihr Sohn treiben, wenn sie mit Herrn Sims zusammen sind.«  
»Sie würden niemals-«, setzte Pärs Mutter ein weiteres Mal an, doch wieder fiel ihr Hedlund ins Wort.  
»Warum verlassen Sie dann die Stadt, um außerhalb Faluns eine abgelegene Scheune aufzusuchen? Ist das nicht ein wenig verdächtig? Oder wussten Sie etwa davon?«  
Pärs Eltern warfen ihrem Sohn einen überraschten Blick zu. Sogleich wurde Hedlunds raubvogelartiges Gesicht von grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllt. Verdammt, also hatte Joakim doch recht und sie wurden verfolgt. Wahrscheinlich waren die Polizisten Jamie gefolgt, er fuhr sicherlich mehrmals in der Woche zu Walther.  
»Wir haben uns nur nach einem neuen Ort zum Proben umgesehen«, log Joakim ins Blaue hinein, »Oskars Eltern können uns ihre Garage nicht immer zur Verfügung stellen und professionelle Studios sind teuer.«  
Aber statt die Polizistin von ihrer Fährte abzubringen, witterte diese nur neue Hinweise.  
»Wo Sie gerade Ihre finanzielle Lage erwähnen«, ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich, wie sehr sie es genoss, die in ihren Augen Verdächtigen zu drangsalieren, »Sie verfügen über kein geregeltes Einkommen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht haben Sie gedacht, Waffenhandel wäre doch ein lukratives Geschäft?«

Jockes Unglauben ob dieser hanebüchenen Unterstellung entlud sich in einem trockenen Lachen.  
»Das ist mir jetzt echt zu dumm«, er stand auf, »anscheinend haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als wilde Vermutungen anzustellen. Wenn Sie mich nicht verhaften, werde ich jetzt gehen. Pär?«  
Der Bassist schien auf diese Aufforderung gewartet zu haben, ein wenig hektisch sprang er auf und wäre um ein Haar über den Beistelltisch gestolpert.  
»Durch Ihr Verhalten lassen Sie sich nur noch verdächtiger erscheinen!«, rief Hedlund ihnen hinterher.  
»Ist mir egal!«, erwiderte Joakim, ehe er mit Pär aus dem Haus schlüpfte. Es tat ihm ein wenig leid, Frau und Herrn Sundström mit den Polizisten allein zu lassen, aber er hätte es nicht viel länger in Gegenwart von Stella Hedlund ausgehalten.  
»Die Alte macht mich fertig«, brummte Pär, während er seinen Volvo aufschloss und hinter dem Steuer Platz nahm, »sechs Mal ist die schon hier gewesen.«  
Joakim stieg ebenfalls in den roten Kombi.  
»Aber sie wissen von der Scheune, offenbar haben ihre Vorgesetzen den Fall noch nicht für beendet erklärt.«  
»Wir fahren trotzdem wieder zu Walther?«, fragte Pär ein wenig vorsichtiger als zuvor, »ich meine... unsere letzte Reise war schrecklich, ja, aber wir haben trotzdem einen klasse Songtext bekommen.«  
Er musste plötzlich grinsen.  
»Ich hätte zu gern Jamies Gesicht gesehen, als Hedlund ihm in Abwesenheit unterstellt hat, psychopathische Tendenzen aufzuweisen.«

~**~

  
_See your friends fall hear them_  
Pray to the god your country denies  
Every man dies alone and when your  
Time comes you will know that it's time  
[Sabaton - Stalingrad]


	12. Kapitel elva

### Kapitel elva

Am nächsten Tag saßen Joakim und Pär wieder in Jamies Auto und waren auf dem Weg zu der Scheune, die Walther mittlerweile als neues Zuhause diente.  
»Psychophatische Tendenzen«, Jamie hatte laut gelacht, als Joakim ihm von dem Gespräch mit Hedlund und Nyström am Vortag erzählt hatte, »ich wüsste gern, wie die da drauf kommen.«  
»Ist es nicht verdächtig, sofort wieder zu Walther zu fahren? Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass wir überwacht werden, bestimmt folgt uns jetzt auch wieder jemand«, Pär versuchte vom Rücksitz aus in den Seitenspiegel zu spähen, konnte jedoch von seiner Position aus nichts erkennen.

»Wir machen nichts Illegales«, erwiderte Jamie entspannt, kurbelte mit einer Hand das Fenster herunter und steckte sich eine Kippe an, »Zeitreisen können sie uns nicht nachweisen, außerdem hab ich während der letzten Wochen weiter an Walthers Versteckmechanismus gearbeitet, damit er sich noch besser tarnt.«  
Jocke warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und begegnete Pärs besorgtem Gesicht.  
»Aber was, wenn doch? Wenn sie herausfinden, was der TTT wirklich kann?«  
»Dann bin ich dran, nicht ihr«, der Bühnenbildbastler ließ sich nicht beunruhigen, »macht euch keine Sorgen, Walther weiß sich schon zu verstecken.«

Doch Jockes Befürchtungen ließen sich nicht so einfach zum Schweigen bringen, auch er wandte häufig den Blick gen Seitenspiegel, konnte jedoch nichts Verdächtiges feststellen.  
»Warum bringt Walther uns eigentlich immer in ein Kriegsgebiet?«, fragte Pär beim Aussteigen, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten »ich mein, er ist ja 'ne Zeitmaschine, warum können wir nicht mal zu krassen Partys reisen? Woodstock oder so, das fände ich echt klasse. Aber nein, immer nur Krieg, Krieg, Krieg.«  
Jamie und Jocke tauschten einen raschen Blick, während Pär ohne Punkt und Komma und reichlich angepisst weiter redete.  
»Herzlich Willkommen auf der Reise nach 1945. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich für Walther-Reisen entschieden haben. Wir bieten keinen Komfort, minimale Sicherheit und traumatischen Zehverlust. Unser All-Inclusive Paket führt Sie zu den grausamen Schauplätzen des Krieges. Lehnen Sie sich an die Bordwand, Sie haben ohnehin keine andere Wahl, und genießen Sie die Aussicht auf Leid und Tod. Ihr Reiseleiter Jamie Sims!« [*]

»Ähm, Pär«, begann Joakim vorsichtig und trat nach dem Bassisten in die Scheune, »ist bei dir alles klar?«  
»Ja!«, grummelte der Schwede und schien sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen, »ich mein ja nur, 'ne Party wäre mal ganz schön. So zur Abwechselung.«  
»Na ja«, Jamie klopfte mit der Hand gegen Walthers Außenhülle, »solange ich nicht bestimmen kann, wo wir landen, können wir nichts machen. Walther ist ein Panzer, da ist es nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass er uns immer wieder in Kriegsgebiete schickt.«  
»Findest du es auch so beunruhigend, wie er in letzter Zeit vom TTT spricht?«, murmelte Pär so leise, dass seine Worte lediglich an Jockes Ohren drangen, »so langsam ist das ein bisschen creepy.«  
Auch Joakim war diese Veränderung aufgefallen. Immer häufiger schien Jamie Walther mehr als einen Menschen denn einen Gegenstand zu behandeln. Jamie war merkwürdig, seit Jocke ihn kannte, doch dieses Verhalten war selbst für den Bühnenbildbastler schrullig.

»Wir sollten uns 'ne Pizza bestellen«, schlug Pär vor und klappte einen Campingstuhl auf, den Jamie zusammen mit einigen anderen Gartenmöbeln in die Scheune gebracht hatte - er hatte ohnehin keine Terrasse mehr, auf der er derlei Möbel hätte aufstellen können.  
»Wir könnten auch die Scheune anzünden und ganz laut brüllen: Hallo Polizei, wir machen hier krasse Zeitreisen, kommt doch bitte mal vorbei«, entgegnete Jocke, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
»Sei nicht immer so paranoid«, Pär hatte bereits sein Handy gezückt, »die Bullen wissen eh von dieser Scheune. Pizza zu bestellen wirkt normal, immerhin hast du ihnen erzählt, wir würden uns nach einem neuen Proberaum umgucken. Außerdem hab ich Hunger.«  
Seufzend gab Jocke Pärs durchaus einleuchtendem Vorschlag nach und schloss sich mit einer Pizza Tonno der Sammelbestellung an. Der Lieferant war ziemlich genervt, die Pizza in nun strömendem Regen so weit außerhalb von Falun liefern zu müssen, aber Jamie gab ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und sofort hörte die Jammerei des Boten auf, er bedankte sich artig und verließ die Scheune, kämpfte sich mit seinem Moped durch den wachsenden Sturm.

»Immerhin sind die Pizzen noch warm«, Jocke biss gierig in ein Stück und verbrannte sich prompt den Gaumen.  
»Und die isch echt gut«, brachte Jamie mit einem Mund voller Teig und Käse hervor, »wir sollten uns öfter Pizza vor 'ner Zeitreise bestellen.«  
Ein dumpfes Grollen hob an.  
»Da zieht ein Gewitter auf«, Pär warf rasch einen Blick hoch zu dem Dachboden der Scheune, auf seinem Gesicht stand offen die Frage, wie dicht das Dach des alten Gebäudes war.  
»Klang mehr nach einem Motor«, angestrengt lauschte Jocke in den Regen hinein, doch sein Vorhaben scheiterte am Pfeifen des Windes.  
Gerade wollte Jamie zu einer spöttischen Antwort ansetzen, da hämmerte jemand unsanft gegen das Tor der Scheune. Pär fiel vor Schreck ein Stück Pizza aus dem Mund und Jocke verschluckte sich an seiner mitbestellten Cola.

»Jamie Sims!«, brüllte eine Stimme durch das aufziehende Unwetter, »machen Sie auf, wir wissen, dass Sie da drin sind.«  
Selbst durch das Tosen des Windes erkannte Jocke die Stimme von Stella Hedlund. In Panik sprang er auf, hätte dabei beinahe seinen Stuhl umgerissen und starrte zu Jamie herüber.  
»Was machen wir jetzt?!«, zischte er, blickte hektisch von Jamie zum Panzer.  
»Wir haben keine Wahl«, der Bühnenbildbastler wirkte verärgert, genervt darüber, beim Essen gestört zu werden, stellte er seine Pizza beiseite und stand auf.  
Stella Hedlund stürmte in die Scheune, kaum, dass Jamie das Tor ein Stück zur Seite geschoben hatte.  
»Durchsuchungsbefehl!«, knurrte sie, drückte dem überrumpelten Bühnebildbauer einen Umschlag in die Hand und nahm Joakim und Pär ins Blickfeld.  
»Herr Brodén, Herr Sundström, schön, dass Sie auch anwesend sind.« Ihr gehässiger Tonfall strafte ihre Worte Lügen.  
Joakim war, als hätte sein Herz einige Schläge ausgesetzt und müsste sich nun mit Mühe wieder daran erinnern, wie es funktionierte. Heiße Panik kroch seine Kehle empor, er wagte es kaum, sich zu Walther umzudrehen. Doch Pär, der wie gebannt auf den TTT starrte, veranlasste ihn schließlich dazu, sich ebenfalls dem Panzer zu zuwenden. Sogleich verstand Jocke, was die Ursache für die Ungläubigkeit auf den Zügen des Bassisten war. Statt eines blitzblank polierten Panzers stand in der Mitte der Scheune nun ein alter, gammeliger Trecker ohne Reifen auf den Felgen. Rost überzog die gesamte Konstruktion des Agrarwirtschaftsfahrzeugs, dieser Trecker erweckte den Anschein, zwanzig Jahre oder länger ein vergessenes, einsames Dasein gefristet zu haben.

Jamie wirkte als einziger nicht überrascht, er zuckte die Schultern, was wohl »ich hab's euch ja gesagt« bedeuten sollte.  
Hinter Hedlund waren ein halbes Dutzend uniformierte Polizisten und durch ihre weißen Anzüge offensichtliche Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung in die Scheune gestürmt.  
»Sie haben sich umsonst den weiten Weg gemacht«, gemächlich ließ Jamie sich in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken und griff nach einem Stück Pizza.  
Wut glomm in Hedlunds hellen Augen, sie blickte sich um, es schien sie um den Verstand zu bringen, die drei Schweden nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt zu haben.  
»Durchsucht jeden Winkel! Wenn hier auch nur eine Ratte krepiert ist, will ich das wissen!«, bellte sie einem Offizier auf dem Schlachtfeld gleich. Augenblicklich leisteten ihre Begleiter ihrem Befehl Folge, zwei waren bereits dabei, die morsche Leiter zum Dachboden zu erklimmen.  
»Und was genau glauben Sie hier zu finden?«, fragte Jamie kauend, was Hedlund mit einem angeekelten Blick quittierte, »Waffen? Angereichertes Uran? Koks? Nutten?«  
»Das ist nicht lustig!«, zischte die Polizisten mit einem lauernden Unterton in ihrer Stimme, »Offenbar sind Sie sich des Ernstes der Lage nicht bewusst, Sie stehen noch immer im Verdacht terroristischer Aktivitäten!«  
Jamie schluckte seinen Bissen herunter und erwiderte Hedlunds Blick ungerührt.  
»Hatten Sie nicht gesagt, Sie würden hier proben? Ich sehe hier keine Instrumente«, wandte die Polizistin sich überraschend an Joakim, offenbar griff sie verzweifelt nach jedem Strohhalm, der sich ihr bot. Wahrscheinlich würde ihre Karriere den Bach runter gehen, sollten ihre Vorgesetzten erfahren, was für eine Zeitverschwendung Hedlund aufgesessen war.

»Ich sagte, wir suchen einen neuen Ort zum Proben, nicht, dass wir es tatsächlich schon machen«, Jocke warf verstohlen einen weiteren Blick auf Walther. Noch immer stand der TTT im Gewand eines völlig nutzlosen, alten Treckers auf Resten verblichenen Strohs.  
»Werden Sie bloß nicht frech!«, knurrte Hedlund, doch Jocke ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.  
»Ich weiß nicht, was sie uns unterstellen wollen. Ja, wir waren dämlich und haben mit einer Granate aus dem Nachlass von Jamies Opa herumgespielt. Aber das beweist höchstens, was für Trottel wir sind. Hat die Polizei keine richtigen Fälle, um die es sich zu kümmern gilt?«  
Hedlund wollte zu einer offensichtlich schroffen Antwort ansetzen, doch in diesem Moment rief einer der anderen Polizisten: »Hier ist nichts!«, vom Dachboden herunter.  
»Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei!«, der Ausdruck in Hedlunds grauen Augen war nicht länger als wütend zu bezeichnen, kalter Hass dominierte ihren Blick.  
»Wie auch immer«, Jamie kaute bereits an seinem nächsten Stück, »ich würde Sie dennoch bitten, jetzt zu gehen, meine Pizza wird kalt.«

Hedlund stürmte aus der Scheune, ihre wütenden Flüche waren trotz des mittlerweile heftig tobenden Wetters deutlich zu hören. Im Hinausgehen warfen mehrere der Polizisten entschuldigende Blicke zu Jamie herüber, sie alle schienen beschämt ob des Verhaltens ihrer Vorgesetzten.  
»Bitte verklagen Sie uns nicht«, murmelte eine schmächtige Mitarbeiterin der Spurensicherung und warf dem Bühnenbildbastler einen beinahe ängstlichen Blick zu.  
»Keine Sorge«, erwiderte Jamie, setzte eine freundliche Miene auf, »es würde wahrscheinlich ohnehin die Falschen treffen.«  
Erst, als das Geräusch von mehreren sich entfernenden Autos zu hören war, wagte es Jocke, seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut Walther zuzuwenden. Vor ihm stand erneut der Panzer, ganz so, als hätte er sich nicht erst vor wenigen Sekunden in das Kriegsgefährt zurückverwandelt.  
»Krass«, bemerkte Pär und trat neben Jocke, »wie registriert Walther, wann er sich verwandeln muss?«, der Bassist stupste mit dem Finger gegen das Metall der Außenhülle des TTT, ganz so, als traue er seinen Augen nicht recht.  
»Ich hab unsere DNS in sein System eingelesen«, seine eigene Pizza hatte Jamie mittlerweile aufgegessen und bediente sich nun ohne jeglichen Anstand an Jockes Pizza, »wir sind auch die Einzigen, die ihn manuell rückverwandeln können, wenn es sein muss.«  
Jamies Aussage ließen in Joakims Kopf Szenen entstehen, bei denen er nicht wusste, ob er lachen, oder sich übergeben sollte.  
»Heimlicher Spermaklau«, nuschelte er und Pär starrte ihn an, schüttelte dann ganz langsam den Kopf. Ganz offensichtlich tat der Bassist so, als habe er Jockes letzte Worte nicht gehört, um sich nicht mit dessen kaputten Gedanken auseinander setzen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig tastete der Schwede seinen Kopf ab, als vermute er dort kahle Stellen.  
»Pärs Blut war nach der einen Zeitreise eh überall und von deinem schäbigen Kopf-Mopp sind mal ein paar Haare kleben geblieben, keine Sorge.«

»Weißt du hundert Prozent, wie Walther genau im Detail funktioniert?«, fragte Joakim, dessen Gehirn sich bei eben jenem Versuch zu verknoten drohte und schnappte sich seine Pizza, um sie außer Reichweite des Bühnebildbauers zu bringen.  
»Nö«, gestand Jamie unbekümmert, »eigentlich ist es ein ziemlicher Zufall, dass alles klappt. Aber ich bin stets bemüht, den ganzen Kram zu verstehen.«  
»Stets bemüht«, murmelte Pär, offenbar nicht überzeugt und ließ sich langsam auf seinen Platz zurück sinken. Noch immer schonte er seinen Fuß, obwohl seine Verletzung verheilt war und er laut eigener Aussage keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Eine Weile aßen sie stumm die Reste ihrer Pizza - Pär seufzte entnervt und gab Jamie schließlich zwei Stücke ab, nachdem dieser drei Minuten ununterbrochen drauf gestarrt hatte wie ein hungriger Welpe.  
»Du müsstest eigentlich schon so was von fett sein«, brummte der Bassist und wischte sich etwas Käse aus dem Bart.  
»Aber dann würde ich nicht mehr durch Walthers Luke passen«, Jamie grinste und trank einen Schluck Cola - zumindest versuchte er es, denn Jocke nahm ihm seine Dose hastig weg.  
»Kannst du mal bitte aufhören, dauernd unser Essen und Trinken zu schnorren?«, sagte der Sänger, war jedoch nicht wirklich verärgert über Jamies dauernden Nahrungsdiebstahl.  
»He, immerhin stelle ich euch das Bier innerhalb des TTT zur Verfügung, beschwer dich mal nicht«, sein Grinsen wuchs, als Jocke schließlich nachgab und ihm die Dose reichte.  
»Apropos - wollen wir los?«

»Bitte nicht wieder Russland«, murmelte Pär leise, während er als Erste Anstalten machte, ins Innere des Zeitreisepanzers zu klettern.  
»Da hab ich keinen Einfluss drauf«, Jamie wartete, bis auch Jocke eingestiegen war, und schloss dann die Luke über ihnen. Seit Pärs Unfall hatte der Bühnebildbauer eine beachtliche Menge an Verbandszeug zusätzlich eingepackt, es gab nun eine zweite »Låda«, die von einem großen, roten Kreuz geziert wurde. Vermutlich hätten sie den Bassisten komplett darin verfrachten können. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Jocke kurz grinsen. Doch dann überkam ihn die mittlerweile altbekannte Mischung aus Furcht und Euphorie, gespannt wartete er, bis Jamie den Hebel zog und die Welt um ihn herum wieder einmal in Finsternis versank.

[*] Zitat von meiner Plotschwester Twisted Sister :-*


	13. Kapitel tolv

### Kapitel tolv

_Küste vor Vietnam, Südchinesisches Meer  
1967_

»Das sieht nicht mehr aus wie Walther«, bemerkte Pär und spähte aus dem kleinen Fenster nach draußen. Vor ihnen lag das Deck eines kleinen Schiffes, das mit gemächlicher Geschwindigkeit an einem bewaldeten Küstenstrich entlang dümpelte. Im Inneren des TTT hatte sich nichts verändert, doch offenbar war Walthers Äußeres zu dem eines Boots geworden.  
Jocke warf einen Blick auf das Display. Laut den digitalen Buchstaben und Ziffern befanden sie sich vor der Küste Vietnams im Jahr 1967.  
»Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht irgendwo im Dschungel gelandet sind, wo wir vom Vietkong oder so überfallen worden wären«, Erleichterung war deutlich aus Pärs Worten herauszuhören, offenbar von einem Gefühl der Sicherheit überkommen, öffnete er die Luke und kletterte hinaus.

»Ich komm gleich nach«, Jamie tippte auf den Konsolen herum, »ich guck noch schnell in der Waltherpedia, ob wir heute wie auch immer gefährdet sein könnten.«  
»Guter Plan«, Jocke folgte Pär nach draußen. Sofort schlug ihm heiße, schwüle Luft entgegen, die ihn an die Bedingungen in einer Sauna erinnerten. Insekten brummten und summten laut in der Luft, dem Sonnenstand nach zu urteilen war es später Nachmittag. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten spürte Jocke, wie ihm Schweiß die Stirn und den Rücken hinab zu laufen begann. Hoffentlich bekam er keinen Sonnenbrand auf dem Kopf. Auch Pär schwitze bereits, einige Strähnen seines blonden Haars klebten dem Bassisten nass im Gesicht.  
»Scheiße warm hier«, Pär wischte sich die nasse Stirn mit dem Ärmel seines T-Shirts, »hoffentlich hat Jamie endlich was anderes als Bier eingepackt.«  
Außer ihnen war kein anderes Schiff in der Nähe, auch am Ufer, das zumeist von Dschungel bedeckt war, zeigte sich keine Menschenseele. Aber das hieß keinesfalls, dass sie allein waren. Jocke traute der Ruhe nicht.  
»Weißt du, was uns hier erwartet?«, fragte der Bassist an Jocke gewandt.  
»Nein. Allerdings fühle ich mich sichererer auf dem Wasser, als ich es in dem Urwald da würde«, er deutete auf den Dschungel am Ufer. Pär nickte zustimmend.  
»Außerdem bewegen wir uns, da können wir nicht so leicht von einer Bombe oder so getroffen werden. Wobei, wurden zu dieser Zeit überhaupt Luftangriffe geflogen?«  
Von Pärs Worten beunruhigt hatte Jocke den Blick gen Himmel gewandt, erhaschte jedoch nur einen Blick auf endloses, helles Blau, ehe ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht zwang, wieder weg zu blicken.

»Keine Ahnung, Jamie waltherpediat das gerade.«  
Pär bedachte ihn mit einem schrägen Blick.  
»Ernsthaft? Waltherpediat?«  
»Weißt du was Besseres?«  
»Nicht wirklich.«  
»Dann Klappe halten.«  
Endlich kam auch Jamie auf das Deck des Walther-Boots heraus.  
»Alter, wie in der Hölle«, er fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu und begann augenblicklich zu schwitzen.  
»Im Bierfach ist jetzt auch ein bisschen Wasser«, Jamie brauchte nichts weiter zu sagen, sofort verschwand Pär in der Luke und tauchte wenige Minuten später mit drei Flaschen wieder auf. Noch waren die Getränke gekühlt, dankbar trank Joakim einige Schlucke.  
»Also, was hast du raus gefunden?«  
»Auf dem Fluss dürften wir relativ sicher sein. Dieser Tag wird explizit nicht selbst erwähnt, aber in diesem Jahr wurden Boote eingesetzt, um vom Wasser aus das Land mit Napalm zu beschießen.«  
»Noch ein Grund, froh zu sein, dass wir nicht an Land sind«, murmelte Pär. Automatisch suchten sie alle die Küste ab, aber bisher war ihres das einzige Schiff, das den Landstrich entlang schipperte. Sie alle kannten die Bilder von Napalmopfern aus Dokumentationen und Lehrbüchern, keiner von ihnen hatte das Verlangen, sich auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe einer solchen Bombe zu begeben.

»Hast du das übrigens ernst gemeint, dass Walther uns immer in Kriegsgebiete schickt, weil er ein Panzer ist?«, fragte Joakim, nachdem eine Weile des Schweigens an ihnen vorbei gezogen war, und erschlug die dritte fette Mücke innerhalb einer Minute. Hoffentlich bekam er nicht Malaria oder so. Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Eine bessere Erklärung hab ich nicht. Genau kann ich nicht sagen, weshalb wir ausgerechnet zu diesen historischen Schauplätzen geschickt werden und das offenbar völlig wahllos. Zumindest kann ich keinen Zusammenhang zwischen unseren Reisen erkennen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die technische Funktionsweise des Fluxkompensators erklären«, ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des Bühnenbildbastlers.  
»Nein danke«, lehnte Jocke schnaubend ab, »ich kapier eh nichts von dem Kram.«  
»Aber kannst du uns versichern, dass die Reisen sicher sind?«, meldete sich Pär zu Wort, wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von dem Dschungel am Ufer ab.  
»Solange du deinen Rucksack nicht wieder auf irgendwelchen Mienen abstellst«, noch immer weilte das Grinsen auf Jamies Gesicht, »zumindest funktioniert Walther während der Zeitsprünge einwandfrei, andernfalls würde ich nicht mit ihm reisen und auch euch nicht mitnehmen. Auch, wenn es manchmal vielleicht anders rüberkommt, ich hänge sehr an meinem Leben.«

»Das wäre mir neu«, endlich war der besorgte Ausdruck aus Pärs Gesicht verschwunden, er wandte sich seinen Freunden zu, »aber trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wir nicht im Zeit-Raum-Kontinuum in Stücke gerissen werden. Oder wo auch immer wir durchreisen. Wurmlöcher. Nein, bitte erkläre mir nichts, ich schließe mich Jockes Dummheit an. He!«  
Jocke hatte den Bassisten in die Seite geboxt.  
»Wenn das so ruhig bleibt, ist das fast wie Urlaub«, Joakim blickte über die Reling ins Wasser, »ob man hier wohl angeln kann?«  
Eine Stunde später war Walthers Zeitreiseenergie zwar wieder völlig aufgeladen, doch keiner der Drei verspürte den Wunsch bereits nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Zwar klebten ihnen ihre Klamotten mittlerweile nass am Körper, doch die Sonne stand so, dass sie auf der einen Seite hinter Walthers Brücke im Schatten sitzen konnten. Das Wasser war zur Neige gegangen und so waren sie auf Bier umgestiegen - natürlich nur mit großem, großem Bedauern. Ihr Boot dümpelte weiterhin ruhig vor sich hin und wurde von der sachten Strömung weiter die dicht von Dschungel bewachsene Küste Vietnams entlang getrieben.  
»Da hinten ist was«, Pär schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand gegen die grelle Sonne ab und richtete sich etwas auf, um einen besseren Blick über die Reling zu erhaschen. Joakim folgte seinem Blick und tatsächlich zeichnete sich weit vor ihnen ein dunkler Punkt auf dem Wasser ab.

»Glaubt ihr, das ist eines der Boote, von denen du in der Waltherpedia was gelesen hast?«, fragte der Bassist und wandte sich Jamie zu.  
»Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollten wir verschwinden, ehe es uns zu nahe kommt.«  
Doch niemand stimmte diesem halbherzig gemurmelten Vorschlag zu, stumm beobachteten sie, wie der Schatten näher und näher glitt, schließlich zu einem Boot wurde.  
Noch war es zu weit entfernt, um genau sagen zu können, was vor sich ging, doch mit einem Mal explodierte ein Strahl flüssigen Feuers in der heißen Luft. Gebannt verfolgte Joakim den Weg des Napalms, sah, wie es sich unnachgiebig und erbarmungslos in die Uferböschung fraß. Dichter, weißer Rauch stieg in den Himmel empor, wandelte sich binnen Augenblicken zu schwarzen Qualmwolken.  
»Vielleicht sollten wir verschwinden«, warf Pär ein, ohne eine weitere Erklärung für seinen Wunsch zu liefern. Jocke nickte stumm. Die Zerstörungskraft des Napalms war aus der Ferne bereits beeindruckend und erschreckend, er hatte keinerlei Verlangen, dem Feuerwerfer des fremden Bootes zu nahe zu kommen.

~**~

_Außerhalb von Falun, Schweden_  
2004

Kaum hatten sie die Luke des nun wieder panzerförmigen Walther geöffnet, begannen sie zu frieren. Ihre völlig durchgeschwitzten Klamotten klebten nun kühl an ihren Körpern, ohne viele Worte sammelten sie ihre leeren Pizzaschachteln und Coladosen zusammen, räumten die Campingstühle weg und machten, dass sie in Jamies Auto kamen. Noch immer peitschte Regen über das Land, wenngleich zumindest der Wind ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Jamie drehte die Heizung auf. Zwar roch es nun wie in einer nie gelüfteten Sportumkleidekabine eines Jungeninternats, doch zumindest froren sie nicht länger.  
»Und?«, fragte Jamie, setzte den Blinker und fuhr auf die Straße, die sie nach Falun bringen würde, »schon 'ne Idee?«  
»Noch nicht wirklich, aber die kommen eh nicht immer auf Kommando.«  
Jamie wirkte, als müsse er sich einen Kommentar à la »that's what she said« verkneifen und grinste breit.

~**~

Tatsächlich benötigte Joakims Hirn einiges Zusatzmaterial, ehe es einem Drucker gleich brauchbare Textzeilen ausspuckte. Fotos und Videos voller bemitleidenswerter, furchtbar zugerichteter Napalmopfern würden ihn wohl diese Nacht bis in seine Träume verfolgen, dennoch würde er den Text zu »Into the Fire« nicht zurückhalten. So grausam die Geschehnisse auch sein mochten, sie waren wirklich passiert, nicht lediglich bloße Vorstellungen eines pervers veranlagten Autors oder Regisseurs. Auch die hässlichen Seiten der Geschichte fanden den Einzug in seine Texte - eigentlich hatte er bisher über nichts anderes geschrieben. Aber Tod und Leid boten mehr Anreiz für Erzählungen, Freude und Glück waren nicht die Themen, die Jocke als Songinhalt vorschwebten.

~**~

Ein paar Tage später war die komplette Band in Oskars Garage versammelt, um die neuen Lieder zu proben, ehe es Ende des Monats ins Studio gehen sollte. Die Setlist von »Primo Victoria« wurde von »Metal Machine« abgeschlossen, einem vergleichsweise harmlosen Song bestehend aus aneinender gereihten Songzitaten und Bandnamen. Als einziges Lied ohne kriegerischen Hintergrund bot es einen fröhlichen Kontrast zum Album, eine Gelegenheit, ein wenig Partystimmung in das ansonsten ernste Konzept zu bringen.

Daniel saß hinter seinem Schlagzeug und wirkte sichtlich zufrieden.  
»Leute, das wird gut«, verkündete er, nachdem die Uhr bereits eine Stunde vor Mitternacht anzeigte und sie nicht viel länger würden proben können, ohne dabei zu riskieren, dass die Nachbarn Amok liefen.  
»Wie sieht´s aus, Herr Bandmanager«, wandte sich Oskar an Pär, »wann spielen wir die ersten Gigs?«  
»Erst mal sollten wir damit anfangen, das Album aufzunehmen«, entgegen dieser Worte wirkte auch der Bassist zufrieden, »aber ich denke, ein paar Gigs werden wir auf jeden Fall spielen.«  
Auf Tour zu gehen war genau das, was Jocke immer gewollt hatte. Noch traute er sich nicht recht, ob der Möglichkeit der Erfüllung seines Traums in Freude auszubrechen, wie Pär würde er lieber abwarten, um nicht enttäuscht zu werden.  
»Diese Hedlund war gestern übrigens bei mir«, Rikard lehnte seine Gitarre vorsichtig gegen die Wand der Garage, »schien mir ein bisschen durchgeknallt.«  
»Was wollte sie von dir?«, Joakim griff betont gleichmütig nach seinem Bier und vermied es, Pär direkt anzublicken.

»Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, sie hat 'ne Menge von einer alten Scheune und 'nem Trecker gefaselt. Schien ziemlich überfordert mit ihrem Job.«  
»Ach, die ist immer noch wegen der Sache mit Pärs Fuß hinter uns her«, antwortete Joakim rasch, »sie ist echt davon überzeugt, dass wir terroristische Absichten verfolgen.«  
Oskar schnaubte und griff sich eine neue Bierdose, nachdem er seine leere zielsicher mindestens einen Meter neben den Mülleimer geworfen hatte.  
»Und all das, weil ihr Idioten ein bisschen dumm wart.«  
Pär schnippte ein Plektrum nach ihm.  
»Wahrscheinlich taucht sie dann bei mir auch bald auf«, Daniel blickte auf sein Handy.  
»So Leute, ich muss los, Hanna wartet auf mich.«  
»Dann wollen wir Hanna mal nicht warten lassen«, Oskars Stimme hatte einen anzüglichen Unterton angenommen.

»Pff, nur weil ihr Lappen keine abbekommt, müsst ihr mich nicht verarschen«, entgegnete der Drummer und zog sich seine Jacke über.  
»Doch!«, erwiderten Oskar und Rikard wie auf Kommando.  
»Ach, ihr seid scheiße!«, verabschiedete sich Daniel, »wir sehen uns!«  
Aufbruchsstimmung kehrte ein und auch Jocke griff nach seiner Jacke. Zusammen mit Pär verabschiedete er sich von Oskar und Rikard und stieg in den roten Volvo des Bassisten.  
»Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten, meine Eltern haben entscheiden, dass meine Schonfrist vorbei ist«, sagte Pär, als er vor Joakims Haus anhielt und verzog das Gesicht, »wollen wir dann nach Feierabend das Eishockeyspiel angucken?«  
»Ja, komm einfach rüber, wenn du fertig bist, mein Alter ist nicht da. Und sag bitte deiner Mutter Dankeschön, dass sie sich letztens vor der bekloppten Hedlund auf meine Seite geschlagen hat.«  
»Mach ich. Ach, Jocke, warte mal. Wieso hast du mich heute Nacht eigentlich angerufen? Und noch viel wichtiger: Warum hast du ohne mich getrunken? Ein bisschen voll warst du, das konnte ich hören.«  
Verständnislos blickte Jocke Pär an.  
»Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.«  
»Also für einen Filmriss geht es dir heute echt zu gut«, der Bassist schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Vielleicht hast du das nur geträumt? Kann ich ja nichts zu, wenn du mich nicht vergessen kannst.«  
»Schwing deinen Arsch aus meinem Auto«, sagte Pär lachend.

Joakim stieg aus dem Wagen und hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand in Richtung Pär, der als Erwiderung hupte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite wurde empört eine Gardine zur Seite gezogen und Jocke winkte der alten Frau Lundberg fröhlich zu. Die alte Dame schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und zog sich ins Innere ihres Hauses zurück. Joakim hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon der Bassist gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sein Handy checken, dann würde er ja sehen, ob er Pärs Nummer gewählt, mit ihm gesprochen und eben jenen Anruf sogleich wieder vergessen hatte. Betrunken war er nicht gewesen, das wäre ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Mit einem leisen »Klack« sprang das Licht vor der Eingangstür an, Jocke kramte seinen Schlüssel hervor und betrat den dunklen Flur. Sein Fuß setzte mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf den Holzdielen auf, verwirrt tastete der Sänger nach dem Lichtschalter. Dumpfes, gelbes Licht flutete den Eingangsbereich. Fassungslos starrte Joakim auf die Blutlache, in die er soeben getreten war. Panik schoss sogleich durch seine Adern, mit einem Schlag schien er sich an alle Horrorfilme zu erinnern, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter Richtung Küche und ein wüster Fluch kam ihm über die Lippen. Jamie lehnte gegen die Wand gestützt da und hatte eine Hand auf eine blutige Wunde gepresst.

~**~

  
_I feel my fire starts to burn_  
The heat controlling my mind  
Berserk a savage running wild  
Within me the beast starts to roar  
[Sabaton Into the Fire]


	14. Kapitel tretton

### Kapitel tretton

Panik. Jocke stürmte auf seinen offenbar in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftenden Kumpel zu, rutschte jedoch auf Jamies Blut aus und schlug hart mit dem Knie auf die Holzdielen. Vor Schmerz fluchend rappelte er sich auf, gelangte schließlich zu dem Bühnenbildbauer.  
»Was ist passiert?«, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, schlang er einen Arm um Jamies Oberkörper und versuchte ihn auf die Beine zu stellen, doch er schaffte es nicht, zu schwer lastete das Gewicht seines Kumpels wie ein nasser Sack auf den Armen des Sängers. So blieb Joakim nichts anderes übrig, als Jamie mit über den Holzboden schleifenden Beinen in die Küche zu zerren, wo er ihn in einem Akt letzter Anstrengung auf einen Stuhl hievte. Die Lider des Bühnebildbastlers flatterten, er driftete weiter am Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit entlang, hatte Jocke noch immer keine Antwort geben können. Nun, da Jamie seine Hand nicht länger auf die Wunde gepresst hielt, lief Blut seinen rechten Arm hinab, die verletzte Stelle lag ungefähr in der Mitte zwischen Ellenbogen und Schulter.  
Erneut musste Jocke die Panik niederkämpfen, die einer gewaltigen Welle gleich über ihm zusammenzuschlagen drohte und ihn mit in die Tiefe reißen wollte. Er musste funktionieren. Irgendwo unter der Spüle hatte sein Vater einen großen Verbandskoffer samt Desinfektionsmitteln und -tüchern. Jocke erinnerte sich noch genau an die erste Geschäftsreise seines Vaters, zu dessen Anlass Sven jede Menge Utensilien ins Haus geschleppt hatte, damit sein Sohn auch ja auf alles vorbereitet war. Damit hatte er sicherlich nicht Jamie vor Augen gehabt, der mit ruhiger Beständigkeit den hellen Linoleumboden vollblutete, dennoch hatte er streng auf das Ablaufdatum aller medizinischen Produkte geachtet. Still dankte Joakim seinem Vater für dessen partielle Pedanterie, riss die Tür des Unterschranks auf und wühlte sich zwischen Putzmitteln und Lappen zum Verbandskasten. Jamie zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Sänger mit einem antiseptisch riechenden Tuch vorsichtig die Wunde zu reinigen begann, aber zumindest schien er wieder halbwegs bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Rasch legte Joakim nach bestem Gewissen einen Druckverband über die Wunde und hoffte, so die Blutung gestillt zu haben. Er atmete hektisch und schwitze, kramte ungelenk in seiner Tasche und suchte nach seinem Handy.

»Was machst du da?«, Jamies Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, rau presste er diese Worte unter größten Anstrengungen hervor.  
»Dir einen Krankenwagen rufen«, schon hatte Jocke die Ziffern gewählt, da schlug ihm Jamie plötzlich ungelenk das Handy aus der Hand. Leise klappernd rutschte es unter den Spülschrank.  
»Was soll das?!«, überrumpelt starrte der Sänger zu seinem Kumpel hinab, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich einen Bleichheitswettbewerb mit dem weißen Kühlschrank hinter ihm lieferte. Jocke wollte in den Flur eilen, um den Notarzt vom Festnetz aus anzurufen.  
»Keinen Arzt. Ich war mit Walther unterwegs und wurde angeschossen. Hedlund würde«, Jamie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, versuchte, sich auf seinem Stuhl ein wenig grader hinzusetzen, »durchdrehen, wenn sie das rauskriegt.«  
»Was ist nur falsch mit dir?!«, fauchte Joakim fassungslos, »ich muss dich ins Krankenhaus bringen! Ich hab keinen Bock, dass du mir hier in der Küche krepierst und ich dich dann im Garten verscharren muss!«  
»Ich sterbe dir hier schon nicht«, Jamie stützte sich mit der Hand des unverletzten Arms auf der Tischkante ab und schmierte dabei viel seines eigenen Blutes darauf. Na wunderbar, putzen würde Jocke auch noch müssen.  
»Steh nicht so dumm rum, näh lieber meine Wunde!«  
Ein, zwei Sekunden starrte Joakim seinen Kumpel an.  
»Du hast völlig den Verstand verloren!«, er kniete sich hin, um unter der Spüle nach seinem Handy zu wühlen, als Jamie ihm gegen das Bein trat.  
»He!«, knurrte der Sänger, fischte sein Nokia unter dem Schrank hervor und richtete sich auf, rieb sein Bein.  
»Keinen Krankenwagen!«, Jamies Stimme drang laut durch die Küche. Stumm musterte Joakim seinen Kumpel.  
»Meinetwegen. Aber wenn du stirbst, bringe ich dich um! Und werd' hier nicht wieder ohnmächtig, du hast dein Blut eh schon überall im Flur verteilt!«  
»Keine Sorge«, Jamie schloss die Augen, »das liegt nicht an der Wunde selbst. Ich kann nur kein Blut sehen. Bin froh, dass du nicht gemerkt hast, wie ich bei Pärs Verletzung fast umgekippt bin.«  
Ehe er sich beherrschen konnte, drang ein leises Lachen aus Jockes Mund, es schien so absurd, dass ausgerechnet Jamie, der Härteste von ihnen allen, beim Anblick seines eigenen Blutes ohnmächtig wurde.

»Schön, dass du schon Spaß hast!«, fauchte der Verwundete, »ich verblute hier einfach, in Ordnung? Hol lieber Nähzeug.«  
Im Wohnzimmer fand Joakim Nadel und Faden, die sein Vater benutzte, um seine Anzüge bei Bedarf zu nähen.  
»Das soll wohl'n Witz sein«, keuchte Jamie mit vor Schmerz verzerrter Stimme, als Joakim ihm seine Beute unter die Nase hielt, »damit doch nicht, hol'n Nylonfaden.«  
Jocke rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, seine erneut aufkeimende Panik zu ersticken, während er fiebrig nach Nylongarn suchte und dabei den Raum gründlich verwüstete. Endlich hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte.  
Jamie hatte die Augen geschlossen, blickte allerdings auf, als Jocke ihm einen Handfeger mit Holzgriff entgegen streckte. Verständnislos starrte er zu dem Sänger auf.  
»Draufbeißen. Ich hab nichts anderes.«  
»Du hast doch den Arsch auf, das nehm' ich nicht in den Mund!«  
In seinem Hinterkopf schrie eine Stimme Jocke dutzende schmutzige Erwiderungen auf diese Aussage zu, doch der Sänger hielt sich zurück, bedauerte zugleich diese verstrichene Gelegenheit.  
»Dann eben nicht. Aber wehe, du verschluckst deine Zunge oder beißt drauf!«  
Mit seinem Gürtel schnürte er die Blutzufuhr zu Jamies Arm ab und hoffte, dass er die Wunde genäht haben würde, ehe die Gliedmaße abstarb.  
Gründlich desinfizierte er sich seine Hände und zog sich ein paar Einweghandschuhe aus dem Verbandskasten über. Vorsichtig entfernte er den zuvor angelegten Druckverband.  
»Ich kann gar nicht nähen«, fiel ihm auf, als er auf die ungefähr einen Finger breite Wunde starrte. Die Kugel schien Jamie nur gestreift zu haben.  
»Was?!«, fauchte Jamie, »stell dich nicht so an, papp das einfach wieder zusammen! Nimm halt'n Kreuzstich oder so!«  
Mit zitternden Fingern setzte Joakim den ersten Stich und war zu konzentriert, um auf Jamie eingehen zu können, der nun doch in den Griff des Handfegers biss.

Quälend langsam strichen die Minuten vorüber, Jocke schwitze, unter größter Anspannung nähte er die Wunde seines Kumpels so gut er konnte.  
»Fertig«, verkündete er dann, machte aus Ermangelung besseren Wissens einen Doppelknoten über dem letzten Stich und schnitt den Faden ab. Er säuberte die Ränder der nicht sonderlich professionell genähten Wunde mit Desinfektionsmitteln, entfernte den Gürtel und legte einen Verband an.

»Hast du Alkohol da?«, Jamies Stimme klang matt, mehr schlecht als recht hing er auf dem Küchenstuhl und rieb sich mit der Hand des unverletzten Armes die Augen.  
Jocke befand, dass auch er einen Schluck vertragen konnte, stand auf und holte eine Flasche Vodka aus dem Schrank. Er nahm einen großen Schluck, reichte den Kartoffelschnaps dann an Jamie weiter.  
»Warum bist du allein mit Walther gereist? Hast du sie noch alle?«, die erste Panik hatte sich gelegt, erst jetzt registrierte der Sänger wirklich, was Jamie angestellt hatte.  
»Ich musste was ausprobieren«, nuschelte dieser und setzte den Vodka ein weiteres Mal an, »sollte nur eine Kleinigkeit sein. Ich dachte, ich könnte endlich bestimmen, wo wir hinreisen. Aber Walther hat mich zum Ort unseres ersten Zeitsprungs gebracht.«  
»D-Day«, Jocke erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Donnern der Artillerie, die von unablässigen Salven niedergemähten, sterbenden Soldaten zogen in lebendigen Bildern an seinem inneren Auge vorbei.  
»Aber warum zum Henker bist du ausgestiegen? Du hättest doch einfach warten können, bis Walther wieder über genug Energie verfügt, um dich außer Gefahr zu bringen?«  
Jamie stellte die Flasche gefährlich nah an die blutverschmierte Tischkante.  
»Das hatte ich auch vor. Aber irgendwas ist schief gelaufen, ein Zeitventil hat sich verklemmt und ich musste aussteigen, um es wieder zu lösen. Dummerweise hat Walther mich genau an den Punkt gebracht, an dem wir das letzte Mal verschwunden sind. Erinnerst du dich an die beiden Typen, die uns als Deserteure beschimpft haben?«

Jocke nickte, brachte rasch den Wodka außerhalb von Jamies Reichweite, er wollte nicht auch noch Scherben vom Boden auffegen müssen. Außerdem hatte er mal gehört, dass Alkohol das Blut verdünnte und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Wunde wieder zu bluten begann.  
»Die haben sofort auf mich geschossen, als ich vor ihnen aufgetaucht bin. Zum Glück ging die Kugel knapp vorbei und hat mich nur gestreift. Ich hab dann zugesehen, dass ich da wegkomme. Ich brauchte Hilfe, aber ich konnte mit Walther ja schlecht vor dem Krankenhaus auftauchen. Du warst der Erste, der mir in den Sinn kam.«  
»Na danke«, erwiderte Jocke, meinte es jedoch nur halb ironisch.  
»Warte mal«, eine Erkenntnis sickerte träge in sein Bewusstsein, er richtete seinen Blick unverwandt auf Jamie.  
»Heißt das, Walther steht bei mir in der Garage?!«  
»Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen«, Jamie schien seine Augen nur mit Mühe offen halten zu können, kämpfte gegen die Erschöpfung, »ich bin mitten in deinem Garten gelandet - tut mir leid um euren Tisch. Aber du musst Walther wegschaffen.«  
Der Sänger starrte seinen Kumpel fassungslos an. Was, wenn Stella Hedlund rein zufällig an seinem Grundstück vorbei käme? Auch wenn ihr der TTT lediglich als alter Trecker erscheinen würde, war Jocke alles andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken an den Zeitreisepanzer im Garten. Aber die Alternative bedeutete, dass er allein einen Zeitsprung unternehmen musste.

»Du kannst auf dem Sofa pennen, aber sau mir bloß nicht die Polster voll!«, Jocke griff nach dem Wodka und trank einen weiteren Schluck, um den soeben völlig unerwartet in ihm aufgekommenen Mut zu stärken, »wenn alles klappt, bin ich gleich wieder da.«  
Er half Jamie, sich zum Sofa zu schleppen, überprüfte den Verband erneut und ging dann durch die halb offene Terrassentür in den dunklen Garten. Walther stand reglos da, unter seinen Ketten waren die Reste des Gartentisches zu Trümmern zermalmt worden. Jamie murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach »Ventil funktioniert vielleicht immer noch nicht richtig« anhörte, aber es konnten auch Worte sein, die Joakims Zweifel entsprungen waren und lediglich in seinem Kopf existierten. Einen positiven Aspekt gab es an seiner einsamen Reise - niemand sah, wie stark seine Hände zitterten, als der Sänger die Luke des TTTs öffnete. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Pär anzurufen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, verwarf diese Eingebung jedoch rasch wieder. Seine Paranoia würde ihn in der Zeit bis zum Eintreffen des Bassisten wahnsinnig werden lassen, er musste Walther jetzt wegschaffen.

Jeden Handgriff überprüfte der Sänger zwei oder drei Mal, er konnte nicht riskieren, dass er einem dummen Fehler zu Folge irgendwo in der Zeit verloren ging. Doch mit jeder Überprüfung wurde er noch nervöser, wusste weniger, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Schließlich zog er einfach an dem Hebel, der ihn in der Zeit zurück reisen ließ, ehe er noch eine Dummheit anstellte. Schwärze erhob sich um ihn herum, für wenige Momente war Joakim ohne Zeitempfinden oder gar Bewusstsein, das metallische Dröhnen Walthers war das Einzige, was er wahrnahm.

Dann ebbte der Krach ab und der Sänger fand in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Bang starrte er auf das Display des TTT. In der Umgebung von Stockholm, Schweden, 1566, stand dort in digitalen Lettern und Zahlen. Hastig überprüfte Jocke die Waltherpedia zu diesem Datum, fand jedoch nichts und lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. Offenbar war dieser Landstrich während dieser Zeit ungenutzt geblieben, er konnte dort bleiben, bis Walthers Zeitreiseenergie ausreichte, um ihn ins Falun des Jahres 2004 zurückzubringen. Vorsorglich stellte der Schwede bereits jetzt das Datum seiner geplanten Rückreise ein. Er durfte den Zeitpunkt keinesfalls zu früh wählen, gewöhnlich kehrten sie in eben jener Minute in ihre Zeit zurück, in der sie auch abgereist waren. Jocke stellte sicherheitshalber kurz nach zwölf Uhr abends ein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er Jamie bereits gefunden und Walther in seinem Garten gestanden. So lief der Sänger nicht Gefahr, ihm in die Quere zu kommen. Ein wenig erleichtert lehnte er sich gegen Walthers kalte Stahlwand. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn dazu bringen, das Innere des TTTs zu verlassen. Was, wenn Walther ohne ihn sprang, wenn die Zeitreiseenergie aufgefüllt war? Immerhin hatte er bereits das Datum eingestellt. Weitere, ähnlich erschreckende Gedanken krochen in das Bewusstsein des Sängers, rasch griff er sich ein Bier aus dem stetig aufgefüllten Fach unter der Sitzbank und hoffte, die grausigen Vorstellungen so zum Schweigen bringen zu können.


	15. Kapitel fjorton

### Kapitel fjorton

Knapp vierzig Minuten saß Joakim allein im Schweden der Vergangenheit und versuchte, den Ängsten in sich nicht allzu lange zuzuhören. Als er endlich in seine Zeit zurückkehren konnte, wagte er es kaum den Blick auf die Anzeige des TTT zu richten.

_Falun, Schweden, 25. Oktober 2004._

Gott sei Dank! Hastig öffnete Jocke die Luke. Walther stand nicht wie programmiert in der Scheune, sondern einige hundert Meter davon entfernt in dem kleinen Waldstück, von dem das alte Gebäude umgeben war. Verdammt, das verklemmte Zeitventil schien die Lenkung beeinflusst zu haben, wahrscheinlich konnte er von Glück reden, auch nur in der Nähe seines ursprünglichen Ziels gelandet zu sein. Umsichtig kletterte der Sänger von Walther herunter, als ihm auffiel, dass er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er von diesem Ort wieder nach Hause kommen sollte. Er fluchte. Niesel empfing ihn in der kalten, schwedischen Herbstnacht. Wann hatte es zu regnen begonnen? Rasch zog er sich die Kapuze seines Hoodies über den Kopf, natürlich hatte er auch nicht daran gedacht, eine wärmere Jacke mitzunehmen. Immerhin hatte er die Geistesgegenwart besessen, zumindest sein Handy einzupacken. Pär würde ihn sehr wahrscheinlich erwürgen wollen, aber jemand anderen konnte er nicht anrufen, um ihn abzuholen. Daniel, Oskar und Rikard wussten nichts von Walther und Jamie fiel aus offensichtlichen Gründen ebenfalls aus.  
»Hm?«, drang die mürrische, verschlafene Stimme des Bassisten aus dem Handy.  
»Pär!«, Jocke musste ein wenig die Stimme erheben, um über den böigen Wind hinweg gehört zu werden, »bist du noch wach?!«

»Joakim?«, offenbar war Pär völlig verwirrt, »warum rufst'n du mich mitten in der Nacht an? Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geguckt?!«  
»Ja, sorry, aber ich wusste nicht, wen ich sonst wach machen sollte.«  
»Bist du voll?«, deutliche Gereiztheit schwang nun den Worten seines Kumpels bei, »Jocke, ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht nachts besoffen anrufen! Es gibt Menschen, die müssen morgens früh arbeiten! Außerdem sehen wir uns eh morgen bei der Probe. Gute Nacht!«  
Ohne Joakim die Chance zu einer Erwiderung zu lassen, legte Pär auf. Fassungslos starrte der Sänger auf das Display seines Handys. Plötzlich ergaben die Dinge einen Sinn. Der Anruf, den Pär nach der Probe erwähnte und an den Jocke sich beim besten Willen nicht hatte erinnern können - er hatte ihn gerade getätigt. Vielleicht war es einer weiteren Fehlfunktion von Walther geschuldet, aber Jocke glaubte eher, diese Sache selbst verbockt zu haben. Er hatte als Rückreisedatum den 25. Oktober eingegeben, kurz nach Mitternacht. Allerdings war es zum Zeitpunkt seiner Abreise bereits der 26. Oktober gewesen, er war also einen Tag zu früh zurückgekommen. Kein Wunder, dass er sich gestern nicht an den von Pär erwähnten Anruf hatte erinnern können- oder war es heute? - denn zum Zeitpunkt des stattgefundenen Gesprächs hatte Jocke den Bassisten noch gar nicht angerufen. Ja, da war sie wieder, die bevorstehende Hirnschmelze, wenn er weiter über diese Dinge nachdachte. Auf jeden Fall bedeutete sein Irrtum eines: Er würde die ganze Strecke bis nach Falun laufen müssen. Weder hatte Joakim Geld bei sich, noch konnte er einfach Jamie anrufen. Der Bühnenbildbastler würde sich daran erinnern können und Jocke war nicht scharf darauf, einen Knoten in der Zeit zu verursachen. Oder was sonst auch immer passieren mochte. Natürlich durfte auch sein Zukunfts-Ich keinesfalls seinem Vergangenheits-Ich begegnen oder andersherum. Welches von beiden war er eigentlich im Moment? Ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem Hinterkopf setzte diesen Hirnwindungen verknotenden Überlegungen ein Ende, auch fror er mittlerweile ziemlich, je eher er nach Hause kam, desto besser.

Missmutig lief Joakim allein die zappendustere Landstraße entlang, nicht ein Auto kreuzte seinen Weg. Spärliches Mondlicht beleuchtete den löchrigen Asphalt unter seinen Schuhen. Zum Glück fürchtete er sich nicht im Dunkeln, sonst wären die nächsten Stunden sicherlich von mehreren, herzinfarktauslösenden Schrecken erfüllt gewesen, Was war das für ein Geräusch? Waren das Schritte, oder spielte ihm sein überreiztes, verknotetes Hirn einen Streich? Eigentlich könnte er mal wieder ein wenig laufen. Wieder erklang ein dumpfes Tappen irgendwo abseits der Straße, an dessen Randstreifen Joakim sich orientierte. Ja, joggen war eine gute Idee. Oder warum nicht gleich rennen? Dann würde er auch schneller in Falun sein. Erst, als die ersten Laternen in Sichtweite kamen, hielt Joakim inne, stützte heftig keuchend die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schweißnass klebte sein Shirt unter dem Hoodie an seinem Körper, die Muskulatur seiner Beine brannte wie Feuer und jeder Atemzug in der kalten Luft schmerzte in seinen Lungen. Hoffentlich würde niemals jemand von seiner panischen Flucht vor mysteriösen Geräuschen in der Nacht erfahren. Nun, da Straßenlaternen ihr dumpfes, gelbes Licht kegelförmig auf den Weg vor ihm warfen und auch erste Häuser in sein Sichtfeld kamen, schwand seine Angst. Wahrscheinlich war er vor einem Kaninchen davongerannt. Ja, es war besser, diese erbärmliche Episode für sich zu behalten. Mit langsamen Schritten auf wackeligen Beinen ging Joakim durch die menschenleeren Straßen, durchquerte das Industriegebiet mit den angrenzenden Mienen, sah fluchend auf die Uhr. Er würde noch mindestens eine Stunde laufen müssen, bis er sein Haus erreichte, das natürlich auf der anderen Seite der Stadt lag. Noch immer nieselte es ein wenig und Jocke begann ziemlich zu frieren, schlang erneut fluchend die Arme um sich. Wenn er nur nicht in Panik verfallen wäre. Dann hätte er zwar immer noch Pär wecken müssen, um von der Scheune nach Hause zu gelangen, aber zumindest hätte er das Datum richtig eingestellt und würde nicht einsam und erbärmlich frierend quer durch Falun latschen müssen. Sein Selbstmitleid half ihm nicht weiter, aber es tat gut, in Gedanken jemand anderem die Schuld an seiner miserablen Lage zu geben. Jamie, der Hirni, warum hatte der Bühnenbildbastler auch allein einen Zeitsprung unternehmen müssen? Während er ging, versuchte der Sänger seine Handlungen und Bewegungen des letzten Tages zu rekonstruieren. Sein Vorhaben, unbemerkt ins Haus zu schleichen, verwarf er sogleich wieder, er hatte die Zeit vor der Probe damit zugebracht, das Haus zu putzen und aufzuräumen, wobei er mindestens jeden Raum einmal betreten hatte. Zu Jamie oder Pär wollte er jedoch auch nicht gehen, sie würden sich dann an ihn erinnern können, der fehlgeleitete Anruf zu Pär genügte, um Joakim in Angst um das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge zu versetzen.

Als nach schier endlosem Laufens schließlich endlich sein Haus in Sicht gelangte, kam ihm eine Idee. Das Gartenhaus. Dort gab es Polster für die Gartenmöbel und fließendes Wasser, verdursten würde er also nicht müssen. Mit laut pochendem Herzen schlich er um das Haus herum. Noch war der Holzgartentisch in einem Stück, einen Augenblick lang war Jocke versucht, das Möbelstück aus dem Weg zu räumen und somit vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren, aber wenn er eins aus allen jemals gesehen Science-Fiction-Filmen gelernt hatte, dann, dass an der Zeit nicht herumgepfuscht werden durfte. Kein Licht brannte hinter einem der Fenster, natürlich nicht. Sein anderes Zeit-Ich schlief bereits tief und fest in seinem Bett, Jocke beneidete sich selbst um die Wärme der Decken, während er frierend den Schlüssel zum Gartenhaus unter einem Blumenkübel hervorzog. Eigentlich war das Gebäude mehr ein Abstellschuppen, doch in der Ecke unter dem Waschbecken lagen einige Polsterauflagen, die der Sänger sich auf dem Boden zurechtrückte. Wenn er sich hinlegte, würde er von außen nicht durch eines der quadratischen Fenster zu sehen sein. Zwar dachte er, bei der Kälte unmöglich einschlafen zu könnten, aber als er das nächste Mal verschlafen aufschreckte, fiel helles Herbstsonnenlicht in die Hütte. Er kramte nach seinem Handy und stöhnte entnervt auf. Sein anderes Ich würde noch für mindestens vier Stunden im Haus sein, eher der Jetzt-Jocke es wagen konnte, ins Warme zu schleichen. Hunger brachte seinen Magen zum Knurren, suchend blickte er sich in dem Schuppen um. Nein, hier gab es definitiv nichts Essbares.

Quälend langsam zogen die Minuten vorüber und als er endlich sicher sein konnte, dass sein anderes Ich aus dem Haus verschwunden war, fühlte er sich hundeelend. Durchgefroren, erschöpft und hungrig drückte er die Terrassentür auf und schlüpfte ins Wohnzimmer. Als erstes gönnte der Sänger sich eine lange, heiße Dusche, verfrachtete anschließend seine dreckige Kleidung in der Wäschetonne neben dem Waschbecken. Nur mit seinem äußerst flauschigen Bademantel bekleidet saß er anschließend in der Küche schaufelte sich eine gewaltige Menge Cornflakes in eine große Schüssel. Er bestreute die Cerealien mit drei Löffel Kakao und goss Milch hinüber. Während er aß, behielt er stetig die Uhr über der Küchentür im Auge. Spätestens um elf musste er wieder im Schuppen sein, damit Jamie ungehindert ins Haus gelangen konnte. Besser jedoch, er verzog sich schon vorher.  
Ausgestattet mit warmer Kleidung, mehreren Decken, Chips, Bier, Wasser, einem Kriegsroman und einer Taschenlampe verzog Jocke sich zurück ins Gartenhaus und wartete auf den Abend.

Er musste erneut eingedöst sein, denn ein Knacken ließ ihn aufschrecken. Die Nacht war über Falun hereingebrochen, hastig schaltete er seine Taschenlampe aus, rappelte er sich auf und eilte zum Fenster. In der Dunkelheit war Walther lediglich als gewaltiger Schemen zu erkennen, der sich verschwommen gegen das Haus abzeichnete und nebenbei den Gartentisch in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatte. Gebannt spähte Joakim in die Dunkelheit, sah mit bangem Blick, wie Jamie aus der Luke kletterte. Beinahe wäre er von Walther gefallen, Jocke konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, nach draußen zu stürmen und seinem Kumpel zu helfen. Aber er hatte sich nicht den ganzen Tag über den Hintern in dieser Hütte platt gesessen, um nun all seine Bemühungen zunichte zu machen. Er sah auf die Uhr seines Handys. Es würde kaum fünfzehn Minuten dauern, bis sein anderes Zeit-Ich den verletzten Jamie finden würde. Doch danach musste er noch mindestens bis nach Mitternacht ausharren, ehe es an der Zeit war, ins Haus zurück zu kehren. Trotz seiner warmen Kleidung kroch ihm die Kälte der Nacht unter die Haut, seine Chips waren aufgegessen und das Bier leer. Langsam musste er auch wirklich pinkeln. Gerade dachte Jocke darüber nach, ob er nicht mal schnell hinter einer Hecke verschwinden sollte, als er das Aufgehen der Terrassentür hörte. Im Licht der Wohnzimmerlampe blickte er sich selbst ins Gesicht. Es war äußerst befremdlich, den eigenen Körper von außen zu betrachten, offenbar wirkte Joakim auf Außenstehende größer, als er sich fühlte. Panik war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch zumindest äußerlich zögerte der Sänger nicht, stieg in Walther und war kaum zwei Minuten darauf verschwunden. Sicherheitshalber ließ Joakim einige Augenblicke verstreichen, huschte dann durch den dunklen Garten ins hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer.

»Das ging ja schnell«, murmelte Jamie, der erschöpft den Kopf hob. Joakim schnaubte.  
»Wenn du wüsstest. Schlaf jetzt besser, ich erzähle dir alles morgen früh.«  
Gewöhnlich würde der Bühnenbildbauer sich nicht auf diese Weise abwimmeln lassen, doch offenbar hatten die Schmerzen und der Schock ob seiner Verwundung ihn an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben, vielleicht sogar ein wenig darüber hinaus. Er gab keine Widerworte und Jocke frage sich, ob etwas Derartiges überhaupt schon einmal vorgekommen war. Er selbst fühlte sich, als wäre Walther mehrmals über ihn hinweg gerollt, völlig ausgelaugt machte er einen kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, zog sich die Schuhe, Socken und seine Hose aus ehe er endlich unter die Decken seines Bettes schlüpfte. Sein Körper war völlig erschöpft, in seinem Geist jedoch kreisten unablässig die Gedanken. Was wäre passiert, hätte er oder jemand anders sich selbst gesehen? Welche Folgen hätte es gehabt? Zahlreiche Szenarien entstanden in seinem Kopf, eine davon apokalyptischer als die andere. Vielleicht, so dachte er, während er die Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen versuchte, die seinen Hirn ansonsten noch in einen Blumenkohl verwandeln würden, nahm er sich selbst ein bisschen zu wichtig.


	16. Chapter 16

### Epilog

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Joakim sich noch immer wie ausgekotzt. Dumpfe Kopfschmerzen pochten hinter seinen Schläfen, ein schaler Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge und trotz seiner beinahe neun Stunden Schlaf fühlte er sich so erschöpft wie seit langem nicht mehr. Einen Moment blieb er ruhig in seinem Bett liegen, genoss den kurzen Augenblick am Morgen, in dem sein Hirn noch mit Rebooten beschäftigt war und kein Gedanke seinen Verstand erfüllte. Doch dann drangen all die Erinnerungen zurück in seinen Geist, der Sänger stand auf, zog sich seine alte, graue, ausgeleierte Jogginghose an und ging rasch nach unten, um nach Jamie zu sehen. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang gewann seine Paranoia die Oberhand, zeigte ihm ein Bild des leblosen, toten Bühnenbildbastlers auf seiner Couch.  
»Moin«, begrüßte Jamie ihn, war putzmunter und futterte Chips, von deren Existenz Joakim nicht einmal gewusst hatte und deren Haltbarkeit er zudem stark anzweifelte, wahrscheinlich hatte Jamie sie unterm Sofa gefunden. Der Fernseher war eingeschaltet, »Spongebob« flimmerte über den Schirm.

»Morgen«, gähnte Jocke, versuchte , sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jamie wirkte recht fit, war zwar noch immer ein wenig blass um die Nase, doch zumindest schien sein Verstand wieder völlig einsatzfähig zu sein.  
»Du solltest echt mal aufräumen«, bemerkte der Bühnenbildbastler mit einer vorwurfsvollen Miene, »wie das hier aussieht, ey.«  
»Das ist deine Schuld«, erwiderte Jocke und ließ seinen Blick bedauernd durch den Raum schweifen. Es sah aus, als hätte ein kleiner Tornado im Wohnzimmer gewütet. Schubladen standen offen, ihr Inhalt war wahllos auf dem Boden verteilt, Bücher achtlos aus dem Regal genommen und einfach liegen gelassen. Ein unmissverständlicher Beweis für Jockes Panik. In all dieses Chaos verteilte Jamie nun zusätzlich eine gehörige Portion Chipskrümel, da er nur mit einer Hand in die Tüte greifen konnte und diese mit jedem Griff ein wenig auf dem Wohnzimmertisch umher schob.  
»Und ich hab gestern alles sauber gemacht« stöhnte Joakim und begann, halbherzig des Chaos Herr zu werden.  
»Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was gestern passiert ist«, brachte Jamie durch einen Mund voller Chips hervor. Nun, da er Jocke beim Arbeiten zusehen und selbst tatenlos herumliegen durfte, hellte sich seine Miene gewaltig auf.  
Anders als Pär war Jamie nicht von Jockes gestrigem Zukunfts-Ich am falschen Tag angerufen worden, was konnte es schaden, dem Bühnenbildbastler von seinen Erlebnissen zu erzählen? Einige Minuten später lachte Jamie ein wenig schadenfroh als der Sänger gerade beschrieb, wie er allein und frierend des Nachts durch Falun gelaufen war - den Teil, in dem er wie von Sinnen vor nächtlicher Panik über die Landstraße gerannt war, ließ er geflissentlich aus.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du Schaden angerichtet hast«, Jamie richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf, verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als er seinen verletzten Arm bewegen musste, »immerhin hab ich dich nicht gesehen und sonst wahrscheinlich auch niemand. Pär erinnert sich zwar an das Gespräch, aber wenn er weiterhin glaubt, du hättest ihn im Suff angerufen, müssen wir uns da auch keine Sorgen machen.«  
»Meinst du, ich kann ihm trotzdem davon erzählen?«, fragte Joakim. Neben Jamie war Pär sein bester Freund und der einzig anderer Mitzeitreisender, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, sein Erlebnis vor dem Bassisten geheim zu halten.  
»Ich glaube schon«, erwiderte Jamie nach einer Weile, die er damit verbracht hatte, beim Nachdenken die letzten Reste aus der Chipstüte in seinen Mund zu schütten, »immerhin bist du ja wieder in deiner Zeit angekommen und dein Zeitreise-Ich ist nicht mehr anwesend, es sollte nichts passieren.«

Bis zum Eintreffen des Bassisten würde Jocke aber erst einmal aufräumen und putzen müssen, er stöhnte entnervt auf, als er die Blutflecke in Küche und Flur sah. Ehe er sich dem Reinigen des Hauses widmen würde, machte er Frühstück für Jamie und sich - bestehend aus jeweils einer großen Schüssel Cornflakes mit Kakao. Für gewöhnlich hatte der Bühnenbildbauer die verstörende Angewohnheit, zuerst die Milch und dann die Cerealien in die Schüssel zu kippen, aber dank seiner Verletzung konnte er faul herum liegen und warten, bis Jocke ihm das Essen zubereitete, wenn auch in für ihn ungewohnter Weise.  
»Isst du eigentlich auch noch was anderes?«, fragte Jamie, während nach dem Löffel griff und sich mit einer Hand elanvoll Cornflakes in den Mund zu schaufeln begann.  
»Nur, wenn ich was für die Mikrowelle hab«, Jocke zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern. »Aber was ist mit deinem Arm, willst du damit nicht doch zu einem Arzt gehen? Was, wenn sich die Wunde entzündet?«, womöglich schwang diesen Worten mehr Sorge bei, als Jocke beabsichtigt hatte, denn Jamie warf ihm einen leicht spöttischen Blick zu.  
»Wenn's ganz schlimm wird, fahre ich in Krankenhaus«, antwortete er, aber der Sänger glaubte ihm nicht. Wenn es ein musste, würde er den Bühnenbildbastler an einem Bein hinter sich herziehend in die Notaufnahme schleppen.

Nach dem Frühstück verbrachte Joakim einige Zeit auf den Knien, es erwies sich als äußerst lästig, getrocknetes Blut von Holzdielen zu schrubben. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen noch immer die Geräusche des Fernsehers, Jamie hielt es offenbar für angebracht, den Tag mit dem Schauen von Cartoons zu verbringen. Nur dieses eine Mal würde Jocke ihm derlei Verhalten durchgehen lassen.  
Als endlich das Blut von den Dielen im Flur verschwunden war, machte der Sänger sich daran, die mittlerweile getrockneten Flecken vom Küchenboden und -tisch zu entfernen. Anschließend beseitigte er alle Spuren seiner unbeholfenen Nähaktion, verstaute den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wieder sorgsam unter der Spüle und hoffte, dass sein Vater nicht so pedantisch war und dessen Inhalt überprüfen würde. Anschließend stellte Jocke im Wohnzimmer wieder alles an seinen gewohnten Platz. Auf das Staubsaugen würde er verzichten, die von Jamie verteilten Krümel würden sicherlich nicht die letzten sein, die an diesem Tag auf den Boden fielen. Er fand, dass er erst einmal genug geleistet hatte, ließ sich in den Sessel schräg gegenüber des Sofas fallen und verbrachte den restlichen Vormittag damit, zusammen mit Jamie albernes und hohles Fernsehen zu gucken.

~**~

»Du hättest dich nicht so in Schale schmeißen müssen«, begrüßte ihn Pär einige Stunden später, nachdem er seinen roten Volvo in der Einfahrt der Brodéns geparkt hatte. Joakim blickte an sich herab. Noch immer trug er das T-Shirt vom gestrigen Tage, seine Jogginghose hätte auch mal wieder gewaschen werden können und die Mühe, sich Socken anzuziehen, hatte er sich erst gar nicht gemacht.  
»Komm rein«, erwiderte er die äußerst herzliche Begrüßung seines Bandkollegen, »nicht wundern, Jamie ist im Wohnzimmer.«  
Pär hob die Brauen.  
»Aber er hasst Eishockey?«  
»Er ist auch eigentlich nicht zum Fernsehgucken hier - obwohl er den ganzen Tag noch nichts anderes gemacht hat.«  
Pär blicke einigermaßen verwirrt und so berichtete Joakim seinem Kumpel, was in der vergangenen Nacht vorgefallen war.

»Warum reist du ohne uns in der Zeit?«, Vorwurf und Sorge dominierte Pärs an Jamie gerichtete Worte, »du hättest irgendwo in der Zeit verrecken können und wir hätten niemals erfahren, was mit dir passiert ist!«  
»Sagt derjenige, der seinen Rucksack auf einer Miene abgestellt hat«, murmelte der Bühnenbildner, doch ein Blick seitens des Bassisten ließ ihn verstummen.  
»Mach das einfach nicht noch mal«, erwiderte Pär und ließ sich neben Jamie auf die Couch fallen.  
»In Ordnung. Wenn ich das nächste Mal angeschossen werde, dann nicht ohne euch.«  
Pärs Mundwinkel zuckten, doch noch konnte er sich zu keinem Lächeln durchringen.  
»Hast du Pizza da?«, fragte er stattdessen an Joakim gewandt.  
»Nee, ich dachte, wir bestellen uns was, ich müsste noch ein paar Kronen rum liegen haben - aber dich füttere ich nicht mit durch«, richtete er seine letzten Worte an Jamie, der abwinkte und hundertfünfzig Kronen aus seiner Hosentasche kramte.  
Jamie war, wie zu erwarten, bereits nach fünf Minuten genervt von Eishockey, wurde aber nicht müde, das Geschehen mit unqualifizierten Zwischenrufen zu kommentieren.  
»Alter«, Pär hatte ab einem gewissen Punkt die Nase gestrichen voll, »entweder, du hältst jetzt die Klappe oder ich setze dich persönlich im Mittelalter aus!«  
Jamie grinste, zeigte seinem Kumpel den Mittelfinger, hielt jedoch ab diesem Punkt die Klappe.

~**~

Jamies Arm heilte mit den Wochen, schon bald war von seiner Verletzung nicht mehr zu sehen, als eine helle, rote Narbe. Die Überreste des Gartentisches hatte Jocke zusammen mit Pär beseitigt, ehe sein Vater von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt war und zum größten Teil in der Mülltonne von Frau Lundberg entsorgt. Der Winter brachte eisige Kälte und Schnee mit sich, Dunkelheit dominierte die Tage, doch für Joakim war dies die bei weitem produktivste Jahreszeit in 2004 - vielleicht einmal abgesehen von den Zeitreisen mit Walther. Endlich war das Songwriting abgeschlossen, dank eines Kredits bei der Bank-of-Jamieland konnte Sabaton endlich ein professionelles Tonstudio anmieten und ihr erstes auf Zeitreisen basierendes Album aufnehmen. Noch dachte Joakim nicht an ihr nächstes Album, doch als er um Weihnachten herum von Pär die ersten Tourdaten mitgeteilt bekam, wusste er, dass Walther nicht auf ewig in der Scheune außerhalb Faluns herumstehen würde.

 

_Ende_


End file.
